Das ungewgew Leben einer Australienschen Familie
by arce73
Summary: Das ungewöhnlichgewöhnliche Leben einer Australienschen Familie.Die Nächte Generation,20 Jahre später
1. Chapter 1

**Das ungewöhnlich-gewöhnliche Leben einer Australienschen Familie**

**Autor:** Ari

**Rating: **FSK 16

**Inhalt: **

Eine junge Frau sucht Arbeit auf Drovers Run. Alex stellt die junge Frau ein. Schnell wird klar das die Fremde ein Geheimnis hat doch Alex kommt ihr bald auf die schliche. Bevor die Fremde sich richtig zu Hause fühlen kann, verliebt sie sich in die falsche Person und es kommt zu einer Kette von unglücklichen Missverständnissen, der das gleiche Schicksal droht, wie einst Alex mit seiner großen Liebe. Eine Liebe, die viel zu kurz war und doch ein Leben lang andauert. Kann Alex verhindern, dass sich die Geschichte wiederholt?

**Anmerkung:**

1.) Vorkenntnisse der Serie McLeods Töchter sind von Vorteil, aber nicht zwingend nötig, da diese FF ca. 20 Jahre nach der 5. Staffel spielt.

2.) Ich hab keine Ahnung von Pferden und daher Verzeiht mir irgendwelche Fehler bei den Fachbegriffen.

3) es gibt einen kleinen Spoiler der sich in der 5. Staffel der Serie ereignet, aber ich denke bis ich diese FF fertig geschrieben habe hat sich der erübrigt.

4.) Die Gedanken sind immer _kursiv_ geschrieben zur besseren Verständnis

5.) Ein riesiges Dankeschön an Jayna die meine Story Beta liest

**Disclaimer:**

Alle MLT Charaktere sind Eigentum von Nine Network, The South Australian Film Corporation and Millenium Television. Diese Fanfic wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen. Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten zu Lebenden und Toten Personen sind zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt. Einige Charaktere sind von mir erfunden und somit Eigentum des Autors.

**Kapitel:** 32

**Archiviert:** 24.5. - 30.07.06

**1. Kapitel**

Die junge Frau stieg aus dem Bus und zog die Blicke der jungen Männer von Fishers auf sich. Sie war Mitte zwanzig, ca. 170 cm groß, schlank und hatte lange braune Haare. Sie marschierte mit entschlossenen Schritten Richtung Bar und begrüßte den Wirt freundlich.

„Hi, ich bin fremd hier, können sie mir sagen wie ich nach Drovers Run komme?"

Der Wirt lächelte sie an und antwortete: „Hi, junges Fräulein zurzeit finden sie niemanden auf Drovers. Am besten sie gehen nach Killarney und fragen Alex Ryan, er verwaltet Drovers. Fragen sie den Kerl beim rotem Ute, er arbeitet auf Killarney und könnte sie dorthin mitnehmen."

"Bitte? Beim rotem WAS? Ute was soll dass den sein?" fragte die junge Frau sichtlich irritiert.

"Nun der rote Pick-up, bei uns in Down Under, heißt die Ute," erklärtet er ihr, „Aber wenn sie einen Job suchen, können sie gerne bei mir hinter der Theke anfangen. So ein hübsches Ding wie sie gehört nicht auf ne Farm."

Die junge Frau lächelte den Mann hinter der Theke geheimnisvoll an und verschwand ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen.

„So was Süßes hatten wir schon lange nicht mehr hier, nicht war Jungs?" meint der Wirt zu seinen Gästen und alle schauten der fremden Schönheit hinterher.

In der Zwischenzeit war sie beim Pick-up angekommen.

„Hi, mir wurde gesagt dass du nach Killarney fährst. Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mich mitnehmen könntest?"

Der Junge Mann schaute erstaunt hoch und begutachtete die junge Frau.

„Klar, steig ein," meinte er nach einer Weile.

„Mein Name ist Roger und wie heißt du?" fragte er nachdem sie sich auf dem Weg gemacht hatten.

_«Verdammt, daran hatte ich gar nicht gedacht. Wenn ich denen meinen richtigen Namen sage, wissen alle wer ich bin» _dachte die junge Frau.

Schnell überlegte sie, was sie Roger antworten konnte, ohne ihre wahre Identität preiszugeben.

„Mein Name ist Louise, aber nenn mich Lou," antwortete sie.

„Was treibt dich in diese Gegend? Arbeit, Liebe, Verwandtschaft?" fragte Roger weiter nach.

„Arbeit," antwortete sie schnell, „Ich habe mein halbes Leben mit Pferden und deren Training verbracht. Nun habe ich gehört, dass auf Drovers Run jemand mit diesen Fähigkeiten gesucht wird."

Roger lachte und meinte etwas spitz: „Na da hast du aber etwas Falsches gehört, mir ist nicht bekannt, dass Alex jemand sucht, der ihm bei der Ausbildung seiner Pferden hilft. Er ist da sehr eigen und lässt niemand an die Tiere ran."

„Nun, fragen kostet ja nichts" erwiderte Lou grinsend.

Angestrengt dachte sie über eine mögliche Strategie nach, wie sie Alex davon überzeugen konnte, ihr eine Chance zu geben. Lou konnte ihm ja schlecht sagen, wer sie wirklich war.

_«Ob er mich erkennt?»_ fragte sie sich auf einmal ängstlich. _«Dad meinte mal, dass ich Mom wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten wäre. Aber Alex hat mich ja seit Jahren nicht gesehen und vielleicht hat er ja Mom inzwischen vergessen!»_

„Woher kommst du eigentlich? Deinem Akzent nach, nicht aus der Gegend, oder?" unterbrach Roger Lous Gedanken.

Sie lächelte ihn verschmilz an: „Nun jetzt wird's kompliziert. Geboren wurde ich hier in der Gegend, aufgewachsen bin ich in Melbourne und als ich 6 Jahre alt war ist meine Familie nach Amerika ausgewandert. Mein Vater war in der Pferdebranche und hatte die Möglichkeit Stock Horse in den USA zu züchten. Ich bin erst vor kurzem wieder nach Australien zurückgekehrt."

„Na dann, Willkommen zu Hause" grinste Roger sie an. Er mochte Sie. Er spürte zwar, dass sie etwas zu verbergen versuchte, aber sie hatte so eine freche und lockere Art die es ihm unmöglich machte, sie nicht zu mögen.

_«Da hoff ich doch wirklich, dass Dad sie einstellt, Lou passt irgendwie nach Killarney» _dachte er.

„Ist das da vorne Killarney?" fragte Lou nach einer Weile aufgeregt. Himmel, sie hatte es ganz anders in Erinnerung.

„Ja, das ist Killarney. Die größte Farm in der Gegend."

„Roger warum hat der Wirt aus Fishers gemeint, dass auf Drovers Run niemand wäre und mich zu euch geschickt? Er sagte nu dass dieser Alex Ryan der Verwalter von Drovers Run ist. Mir wurde gesagt dass die Farm den McLeods gehört. Stimmt das etwas nicht?" fragte Lou nach und hoffte sich nicht dabei zu verraten.

„Nun, Drovers gehört tatsächlich den McLeods. Genauer gesagt Tess und Jodi McLeod. Tess lebt aber seit vielen Jahren in Argentinien und Jodi geht sie regelmäßig besuchen. In der Zeit verwaltet mein Vater die Farm.

„Alex Ryan ist dein Vater?" hackte Lou entsetzt nach_. «Oh Mann, damit habe ich nicht gerechnet. Alex hat tatsächlich geheiratet! Oh Gott, es war ein Fehler hierher zukommen. Dad hatte Recht, Alex hat Mom vergessen. Was hab ich mir nur gedacht, immerhin ist Mom seit 25 Jahren tot."» _ Lous Gedanken rasten und sie wusste nicht, was sie nun tun sollte.

„Wusstest du das nicht?" fragte nun Roger etwas erstaunt nach, „immerhin hast du mich um eine Mitfahrgelegenheit gefragt."

"Na ja das hat der Wirt in Fishers wohl vergessen zu erwähnen" meinte Lou etwas mürrisch.

"Mach dir keine Gedanken immerhin hast du nicht über ihn gelästert. Ich kann ja gut Wetter bei meinem Dad machen, dass er dich einstellen soll," bot Roger an.

Lou sah ihn zweifelnd an und hob dabei die Augenbrauen.

Roger grinste _«Oh ja es würde sehr interessant werden wenn sie bliebe.»_

"Wir sind da! Herzlich Willkommen auf Killarney!"

Roger stieg aus und Lou folgte ihm zögernd. Ein Mann mittleren Alters kam ihnen entgegen.

Er war groß, schlank und hatte einen schwarzen alten Hut auf.

_«Mein Gott! Alex! Er sieht genau so aus, wie auf den Fotos. Sogar der Hut ist der gleiche» _dachte Lou erstaunt.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2 bis 15

**2. Kapitel**

„Hallo zusammen" begrüßte Alex die beiden „wen hast du da mitgebracht Roger? Mal ist es ein Hund dann Katzen Tess' Alpakas, aber ein Mädchen ist was ganz neues!" grinsend nahm Alex seinen Sohn auf die Schippe.

"Dad, darf ich dir Louise ...," erst jetzt fiel Roger auf, dass Lou ihm ihren Nachnamen nicht genannt hatte.

„Es ist wohl einfacher, wenn du dich selber vorstellst Lou," meinte er zu ihr.

Diesmal war sie auf diese Frage vorbereitet und hielt Alex die Hand zur Begrüßung hin.

„Hi, mein Name ist Louise Silverman, freut mich Sie kennen zulernen Mr. Ryan." Alex nahm ihre Hand und betrachtete diese Junge Frau aufmerksam.

„Hi, freut mich ebenfalls, aber nennen Sie mich bitte Alex, Mr. Ryan ist mein Vater und soooo alt bin ich doch auch wieder nicht."

Lou lächelte Alex vorwitzig an und erwiderte: „Nun Ihren Vater kenne ich nicht, aber sooo jung, wie ihr Sohn sind Sie auch wieder nicht Alex."

Roger brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Touche Dad, damit ist es bewiesen, DU bist Alt! Ich sag es dir ja immer wieder aber du glaubst mir ja nicht."

Grinsend wandte sich Alex zu Lou: „Sie sind ja nicht auf den Mund gefallen, mein liebes Fräulein."

Lou freute sich dass Alex ihr diesen Spaß nicht übel nahm.

„Kommt endlich rein ihr zwei, es ist heiß hier draußen und ihr seit sicher durstig."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Alex um und ging aufs Haupthaus zu. Roger und Lou folgten ihm.

„Gut gemacht Lou" meinte Roger „mein Vater mag schlagfertige Frauen."

Lou grinste zufrieden vor sich hin.

Auf der Terrasse saß ein alter Mann und schaute erstaunt auf, als er die kleine Truppe auf sich zukommen sah.

„Lou, darf ich dir Mr. Ryan vorstellen. Wie du siehst bin ich noch lange nicht so alt wie er."

Erwartungsvoll wartete er auf Louises Kommentar. Es war komisch, aber er mochte das Mädchen auf Anhieb. Ihre freche Art gefiel ihm und sie erinnerte ihn an jemand den er vor langer Zeit verloren hatte.

„Freut mich Sie kennen zulernen Mr. Ryan, ich hab viel Gutes von Ihnen gehört. Mein Name ist Louise Silverman, aber nennen Sie mich ruhig Lou."

Der alte Mann sah die Junge Frau genau an und während dieser Musterung wurde es Lou sehr unbehaglich.

_«Alten Menschen und Kindern kann man nichts vormachen heißt es. Was ist wenn er mich erkennt?»_ dachte Lou auf einmal aufgeregt.

Harry schaute sich Lou lange an und reichte ihr die Hand.

„Die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite. Glauben sie kein Wort was die beiden über mich erzählt haben."

„Ach so, dann sind sie nicht so alt wie ihr Sohn mich glauben machen wollte?" erwiderte Lou grinsend.

Roger und Alex lachten lauthals auf und Harry fiel in das Lachen mit ein.

„Sind alle Amerikaner so frech wie sie, meine Liebe?" fragte Harry nach.

Ihm war ihr amerikanischer Akzent sofort aufgefallen und nicht nur das!

„Nicht alle nur die, die in Australien geboren wurden und nach Amerika verschleppt worden sind" erwiderte Lou immer noch grinsend.

„Setzt euch doch endlich hin und lasst uns etwas trinken so können wir endlich erfahren, was dieses schlagfertige Frauenzimmer bei und sucht," forderte Harry alle auf.

Sie setzten sich hin und genossen die kühlen Getränke.

„Erzählen sie uns was sie nach Killarney treibt Lou" fordert Alex sie auf.

„Mir wurde gesagt dass sie einen Trainer für Drovers Run suchen und da ich mein ganzes Leben mit Pferden zu tun hatte, dachte ich versuch es mal mein Glück bei der berühmten McLeod/Ryan Pferdezucht. Ich wollte schon immer nur von den Besten lernen." Lou schaute erwartungsvoll Alex an.

Dieser versteifte sich etwas und wurde ernst.

„Tja meine liebe Lou es stimmt zwar, dass ich jemand für Drovers suche, aber nicht fürs Training. Ich suche jemand der mir zur Hand geht. Ausmisten, füttern, Instandsetzung der Zäune und der gleichen. Aber woher wissen Sie das? Ich habe bis jetzt mit niemandem von hier darüber geredet?"

_«OHOO schon wieder ein Fehler. Warum hat meine Tante das nicht gesagt, dass Alex nur mit ihrem Mann darüber gesprochen hat. Wie komm ich nun aus dieser Nummer raus, ohne mich zu verraten?»_ dachte Lou.

„Wirklich? Seltsam, beim Pferdeverband in den USA ist es allgemein bekannt dass Sie jemanden suchen. Ich wollte schon seit einiger Zeit wieder zurückkommen und dachte an ein eine Fügung des Schicksals. Aber egal, ich bin gerne bereit das Mädchen für alles zu spielen, wenn ich nur hier bleiben darf" versuchte sich Lou aus der Affäre zu ziehen.

Alex schaute das Mädchen lange an und zu aller erstaunen verkündete er: „Ok, versuchen wirs mal. Ich kann Sie immer noch rausschmeißen wenn es nicht klappen sollte."

„Sie werden Ihre Entscheidung nicht bereuen Boss. Ich danke Ihnen für Ihr Vertrauen und werde Sie nicht enttäuschen" erwiderte Lou ernsthaft.

Harry schmunzelte über diese Worte, soviel Ernsthaftigkeit und Ehrgeiz steckten in den Worten dieser jungen Frau.

_«Weiß sie, wie ähnlich sie IHR ist?»_ dachte Harry wehmütig. Oja, ihm war gleich klar, WEN er davor sich stehen hatte!

"Hey ich gratuliere" überschwänglich umarmte Roger Lou.

„Ich habs dir ja gesagt, Dad mag schlagfertige Frauen und mit meiner Wenigkeit als Glücksbringer konnte ja gar nichts schief gehen.

Nun bist du mir was schuldig" meinet Roger mit einem gewissem Lächeln.

„Bilde dir ja nicht zuviel darauf ein Roger, dein Part bestand darin mir eine Mitfahrgelegenheit zu bieten. Du hast mir ja erst kurz vor der Ankunft gestanden WER du bist. Ich bin keins deiner Kücken die dich nun für immer und ewig anhimmeln.

Lass dir eins gesagt sein Roger Ryan: Lass ihn drin!" erwiderte Lou auf seine anzügliche Bemerkung.

Alex, der sich inzwischen auf den Weg ins Haus gemacht hatte, hörte die letzten Worte und blieb plötzlich stehen.

„_Mensch Claire, du siehst ja gar nicht so übel aus!" „Lass ihn Drin Alex!" _

Eine kurze Erinnerung an früher flammte bei Alex auf. Er konnte diese nur nicht richtig einordnen. Kopfschüttelnd ging er weiter.

"Hey Lou, dass war doch nur ein Spaß, komm mit ich zeig dir das Zimmer in dem du heute übernachten kannst" schlug Roger mit versöhnlichem Ton vor. Lou grinste ihn wieder an und folgte ihm.

Später lag Lou auf ihrem Bett und dachte über die letzten Ereignisse nach.

Sie war hier auf Killarney und ab morgen würde sie auf Drovers Arbeiten. Wie sich doch ihr Leben in den letzen sechs Monaten verändert hat. Alles hat mit dem plötzlichen Tod ihres Vaters begonnen. Nach der Beerdigung hatte sie seine Unterlagen geordnet und dabei fand sie diese Akte.

Fotos von ihm und Mom. Ihre Briefe und die Sorgerechtsurkunde und den Brief von Tess.

Zuerst stutze sie, warum hatte Tess ihrem Vater geschrieben. Hatte er ihr nicht immer erzählt, dass die keinen Kontakt zu ihr haben wollten. Warum also schrieb Tess diesen Brief und das nachdem sie schon lange in den USA gelebt haben. Sie öffnete den Brief.

**3. Kapitel**

_Hallo Peter, _

_Na da staunst du. Wir haben dich gefunden. Amerika ist groß, doch nicht so groß genug, dass du dich ewig verstecken könntest! _

_Wie kannst du nur noch in den Spiegel schauen, nachdem du uns die Kleine einfach entführt hast? _

_Jawohl Peter! Entführt, oder wie würdest du es das nennen? So einfach nach Amerika abhauen ohne uns zu informieren. Charlotte war das Einzige, was uns von Claire geblieben ist und du wusstest, wie sehr wir BoM alle lieben. _

_War es das? Angst, dass Alex in Charlottes Augen "ihr" Vater ist. Du wolltest schon damals Claire bestrafen und das Sorgerecht entziehen, als du von ihrer Liebe zu Alex erfahren hast. Nach Claires Tod habe ich sie dir überlassem mit dem Versprechen, dass sie weiterhin ein Teil unseres Leben sein sollte. Wurde ihre Sehnsucht zu uns so groß? Ihren Wunsch immer auf Drovers zu leben zu groß? Machte dir das soviel Angst? _

_Doch statt dich dem zu stellen, haust du einfach ab, ohne ein Wort der Erklärung! Mein Gott, was hast du BoM nur erzählt? Dass wir sie nicht haben wollten? Dass sie uns eine Last sei? Wir sie nicht lieben? _

_Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Charlotte nicht nach uns gefragt hat! _

_Wenn du nicht Charlottes Vater wärst, würde ich dich verfluchen! Du hast Claire nur Schmerzen bereitet und ihr Unglück gebracht. Das einzig Gute an dieser verdammten Beziehung ist die kleine Charlotte. Dieser kleine Engel, der noch nicht begreifen kann, wie mies ihr Vater eigentlich ist! _

_Leider haben wir keine Möglichkeit Charlotte aus deinen Fängen zu befreien. Du bist nun mal ihr Vater und wirst es immer sein. Doch denk daran, Charlotte hat ihre wahre Familie hier in Australien. Wir warten alle auf den Tag, an dem sie zurückkommen wird und ihr Erbe als Mitbesitzerin von Drovers antritt. _

_Ich möchte nicht in deiner Haut stecken, wenn sie die Wahrheit über dich herausfindet. Dass du es warst, der sie von ihrer Familie fern hielt. _

_Aber denk daran, sie ist eine McLeod und sie wird dich dafür hassen, für das was du ihr angetan hast. _

_Das mein lieber Peter wird deine Strafe sein. _

_Nichts ist so schmerzvoll für einen Vater als die Verachtung des eigenen Kindes! _

_Ich bete, dass dieser Tag bald kommen wird und wir unsere kleinen BoM in die Arme schließen können. _

_Auf einen Freundlichen Gruß verzichte ich, da du es nicht verdient hast. _

_Tess McLeod/Ryan_

Schockiert schloss sie damals den Brief und ging zu ihrer Stiefmutter und forderte sie auf ihr die ganze Geschichte zu erzählen. Oh und sie machte dies mit großer Freude. Sie klärte Charlotte über jede menge Dinge auf die ihren Vater betrafen.

Charlotte wusste, dass sie von ihrer Stiefmutter nicht besonders geliebt wurde. Aber den Grund dafür hatte sie nie ganz begriffen. Nach diesem Gespräch wusste Charlotte was zu tun war. Mit etwas Glück fand sie heraus, dass ihre Tante Tess nun in Argentinien lebte und hatte sie ausfindig gemacht.

Tess erzähle ihr wie verzweifelt alle waren, nachdem sie verschwunden war und dass Alex am meisten darunter gelitten hatte.

Oh, wenn sie alle nur wüssten, wie sehr sich Charlotte nach ihnen gesehnt hatte! Nach Tess, Nick, Jodi, Meg, Grandpa Harry und vor allem Alex ihren "Daddy".

Ihre Familie wusste nichts von ihrem Schatz, den sie die ganzen Jahre versteckt hatte. Es waren 2 Fotos von ihren "Eltern" und ihr. Das eine zeigte Mom und Alex beim Küssen, mit ihr als Baby auf dem Arm.

Das andere Foto zeigte sie und Alex als sie ca. 2 Jahre alt war. Alex sah so glücklich auf dem Foto aus.

Kurz entschlossen informierte sie Tess, dass sie nach Drovers zurückkehren wollte. Tess wolle gleich mit, doch Charlotte wollte zuerst alle wieder kennen lernen und so die echte Zuneigung der Familie wieder gewinnen.

Tess verstand ihren Wunsch und so schmiedeten sie gemeinsam den Plan mit der Stelle der Trainerin.

Und nun war Sie hier! Alex sah immer noch genau so aus wie auf dem Foto.

Für sein Alter war er immer noch ein attraktiver Mann. Charlotte grinse. Nun so alt ist er eigentlich nicht. Wenn sie richtig gerechnet hatte, müsste Alex Mitte fünfzig sein und Grandpa Harry müsse so um die siebzig sein.

«Wie alt ist eigentlich Roger? Er müsste in meinem Alter sein» fragte sich Charlotte. Aber wie geht das? Sie war 25 Jahre alt. Alex hatte doch damals keinen Sohn. Wie passt das alles zusammen?

«Ich muss Tante Tess anrufen und sie fragen. Nur sie kann mir diese Fragen beantworten» beschloss sie und schaute auf die Uhr.

«Ok, es ist 22 Uhr Ortszeit, bei Tess müsste es 9 Uhr sein. Perfekt, ich ruf sie gleich an» dachte Charlotte weiter.

Sie ging hinunter und schaute sich um.

„Mhmmm wo steht nun das blöde Telefon?" murmelte Charlotte vor sich hin.

„Eins steht in meinem Büro. Wenn du ungestört telefonieren willst, nur zu!"

Erschrocken drehte sich Charlotte um und stand genau vor Alex.

„Oh... hi...äm...ja...nein, äh... doch...ich mein ja" stotterte Charlotte.

Alex grinste sie an: „Ja was denn nun ja, nein, eventuell?"

„Ja" antwortete Charlotte leicht verlegen „aber es ist ein Übersee-Gespräch. Meine Familie ist zurzeit in Argentinien und ich wollte sie auf den neusten Stand bringen wie's hier gelaufen ist. Wäre das Ok? Ich bezahle das Gespräch natürlich" antwortete Charlotte weiter.

„Ist schon ok, unsere Telefonrechnung verträgt einen weiteren Anruf nach Argentinien. Ich rufe schließlich selber einmal im Monat dort an.

Mein Bruder Nick wohnt da. Also nur zu" erwiderte Alex „Aber mach nicht zulange. Morgen wird ein strenger Tag und wir stehen zeitig auf, ok?"

Charlotte nickte und bedankte sich und ging auf die Tür zu, die ihr Alex zeigte. „Danke und gute Nacht, Sir!" rief sie dabei schelmisch über die Schulter und betrat sein Büro.

Mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln schaute Alex auf die geschlossene Tür.

„Die muss auch immer das letzte Wort haben. Unglaublich die Kleine!" murmelte Alex vor sich hin und sah Harry der die Treppe runter kam.

„Hi Dad, noch nicht im Bett? Warum schleichst du hier herum?"

„Nun Alex das gleiche könnte ich dich fragen! Was hält dich von deinem Schönheitsschlaf ab?" erwiderte Harry.

„Lou hat mich gefragt ob sie telefonieren darf. Anscheinend möchte sie ihre Familie über den Stand der Dinge Informieren," antwortete Alex.

„So, so will sie das! Ihr gutes Recht. Übrigens Alex, was weißt du über die Kleine? Es hat mich doch überrascht dass du sie eingestellt hast. Normalerweise lässt du dir bei den Pferden nicht helfen. Warum machst du eine Ausnahme bei Lou?" fragte nun Harry unvermittelt.

„Ehrlich gesagt, ich weiß es selber nicht so genau Dad. Aber irgendetwas ist an der Kleinen dran. Ich weiß nur das was sie uns auf der Terrasse erzählt hat. Sie ist sehr überzeugt von sich und hat Mut, Grips und ist schlagfertig. So was hatten wir schon lange nicht mehr auf Killarney, findest du nicht auch?" erklärte Alex.

„Was hältst du von ihr Dad?" fragte er seinen Vater weiter.

„Nun, ich finde auch, dass sie hierher passt. Es ist fast schon, als ob die verlorene Tochter zurückkehrt, findest du nicht auch!" antwortete Harry hinterlistig.

Alex schaute seinen Vater erstaunt an aber ging nicht darauf ein.

„Nacht Dad. Wie sehen uns morgen früh." Alex ging in Gedanken die Treppe hoch und fragte sich was sein Vater mit der letzten Bemerkung bezweckt hätte.

Es gab keine verlorene Tochter, leider.

Harry schaute nachdenklich hinter Alex her. Wie konnte er nur so blind sein? Sah er den nicht das Offensichtliche? Wobei, Alex und das offensichtliche! Wie lange waren er und Claire umeinander her getänzelt und hatten nicht bemerkt, dass sie zueinander gehörten. Alle haben das offensichtliche gesehen, nur die beiden nicht.

Erstaunlich, dass Alex die Ähnlichkeit nicht sah.

Lou war Claire wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Ihre Bewegungen waren die gleichen, ihre Art zureden ebenfalls. Warum verheimlichte sie wer sie war und was waren ihre Motive? Rache? Heimatgefühle? Sehnsucht? Was wollte Charlotte hier und warum gab sie sich nicht zuerkennen?

Harry erinnerte sich noch sehr gut daran wie verzweifelt Alex nach Claires Tod war. Nichts konnte ihn aufheitern, außer Charlotte.

Oja, er liebte diese kleine Ding als wäre es sein Fleisch und Blut.

Als Tess sich entschlossen hatte, Charlotte bei Peters Familie aufwachsen zulassen und einige Zeit später Peter untertauchte, von da an ließ sich Alex gehen.

Schlägereien und Alkoholezesse hatten damals Alex fast umgebracht. Harry dachte bis heute nicht gerne an diese schlimme Zeit zurück.

Er war dem Himmel dankbar, dass Roger in Alex Leben aufgetaucht war und durch ihn hatte er seinen Lebensmut wieder gefunden.

"_Wie konntest du das vergessen zu erwähnen Tante Tess? Ich wusste nicht, dass er einen Sohn hat! Was soll ich nur machen, er erinnert sich sicher nicht mehr an Mom und will sicher auch von mir nichts wissen. Gott, wie konnte ich nur so blöd sein und hierher zurückkommen!"_

Harry blieb abrupt stehen. Das war doch die Stimme von Lou. Telefonierte sie etwas mit Tess? Wusste sie Bescheid? Was wird hier verdammt noch mal gespielt?

Harry riss die Tür vom Büro auf und sagte ganz leise aber in einem unversöhnlichen Ton: „Was geht hier vor Lou, oder sollte ich dich nicht besser Charlotte nennen?"

**4. Kapitel**

Charlotte spürte wie ihr das Blut aus dem Gesicht schoss. Langsam drehte sie sich um und blickte in Harry wütendes Gesicht.

„Ich warte auf eine Antwort und versuch gar nicht zu leugnen. Ich hatte dich sofort erkannt BoM." Das letzte Wort sprach Harry ganz zärtlich aus. Sein Gesicht wurde weicher und langsam kam er ihr näher. Bei ihr angekommen nahm Harry ihr den Hörer weg. „Hi Tess, na auf deine Erklärung bin ich doch sehr gespannt."

Tess wurde am anderen Ende der Welt bleich. Nick, der in dem Moment ins Zimmer kam erschrak: „Was ist los Tess! Wer ist am Telefon?"

Tess wusste nicht was sie nun machen sollte. Sie wollte ja Charlotte nicht verraten, aber hatte Harry sie nicht gerade BoM genannt? Ohne ihren Mann anzuschauen antwortete sie Harry.

„Harry es tut mir leid, aber sie wollte euch kennen lernen. Sie hatte Angst dass ihr sie nur der Vergangenheit zuliebe mögen würdet. Sie wollte euch doch nur treffen. Sie hofft so sehr dass ihr sie akzeptiert, als erwachsene Charlotte und nicht als BoM."

Nick schaute entsetzt zu seiner Frau.

„Charlotte bei Harry? Sie ist wieder da?" flüsterte er leise vor sich hin und auf einmal strahlt er seine Frau an.

BoM ist in Killarney, sie ist endlich Zuhause!! Nick konnte nur immer an das denken. Tess blickte ihren Mann verwundert an.

„Na da hat aber die kleine Missy wohl vergessen in den Spiegel zu schauen. Jeder Trottel sieht doch dass sie das Ebenbild ihrer Mutter ist" meinte Harry leicht spöttisch in den Hörer.

„Ich wolle es ihr ja ausreden, aber Peter muss ihr wahre Horrorgeschichten über uns erzählt haben. Dass wir froh waren sie los zu sein und dass wir ihn dafür bezahlt hätten, dass er sie uns abgenommen habe. Da ist es doch kein Wunder dass sie vorsichtig ist, oder Harry? Wie hat Alex reagiert?" antwortetet Tess etwas verlegen.

„Nun wie gesagt, jeder Trottel kann es sehen, außer meinem Herr Sohn! Aber das kennen wir ja alle von ihm. Aber gut, ich kann Charlotte verstehen. Tess, mach dir keine Sorgen ich werd ihr helfen und werde nichts verraten. Aber es wäre gut wenn du und Nick bald uns besuchen kommt. Zusammen sollten wir unseren guten alten Alex schon auf die richtige Spur bringen, ok?"

„Danke Harry und noch was, erklär ihr die Sache mit Roger. In der Eile hatte ich es vergessen zu erwähnen. Charlotte ist ziemlich sauer deswegen und will euch wieder verlassen.

Nick und ich kommen zu euch und dann feiern wir eine Willkommensparty für unsere Keine. Machs gut Harry."

Tess legt auf und blicke zu Ihrem Mann hoch.

Der zog die Augenbraue hoch und meinte ganz Trocken. „Na auf DIE Story bin ich gespannt."

Inzwischen saß Charlotte geschockt auf einem Stuhl.

_«„Er weiß wer ich bin! Toller Plan Charlie, nicht einmal acht Stunden auf der Farm und dein Spiel ist durchschaut!»_

Ängstlich blickte sie hoch und beobachtete Harry wie er mit Tess telefonierte. Er schien gar nicht wütend zu sein. Hatte er soeben gesagt dass er ihr helfen will?

„So nun komm mal her und lass dich richtig umarmen mein Kind"

Harry öffnete seine Arme und schaute erwartungsvoll auf seine "Enkelin" .Diese ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen und folgte geradezu in seine Arme.

„Ihr habt mir alle so gefehlt Grandpa Harry. Dad hat mich die ganzen Jahre über angelogen. Er hatte immer wieder gesagt, dass ihr mich nicht haben wolltet und froh wart mich los zu sein. Ich war so blöd und hab ihm das geglaubt."

Der ganze Stress die ganze Angst und Verzweiflung brach aus ihr heraus und sie begann hemmungslos zu weinen.

_«Oho, das hat sie aber nicht von ihrer Mutter»_ dachte Harry amüsiert und wog die weinende Charlotte in seinen Armen.

„Nun ist ja gut BoM. Du bist zuhause und kannst mir in aller Ruhe erzählen, wie es dir in den letzten Jahren so ergangen ist.

Aber zuerst: Wie kommst du auf so einen blöden Namen wie Lou?"

Lächelnd löste sich Charlotte von Harry und grinste ihn unverschämt an.

„Nun ich wollte so dicht wie möglich an der Wahrheit bleiben. Moms zweiter Name war Louise und Tess Mutter hieß Silverman. Auf die Schnell ist mir nichts Besseres eingefallen, Sorry! Aber Louise ist so ein altmodischer Name da hab ich Lou daraus gemacht."

Harry lachte leise und sagte: „Ok, lass uns in die Küche gehen und erzähle mir von dir."

Zusammen gingen sie in die Küche und Charlotte erzählte ihm die ganze Geschichte. Danach gingen sie endlich schlafen. Morgen erwartete sie ein anstrengender Tag.

**5. Kapitel**

Am nächsten Morgen trafen sich alle am Frühstückstisch. Harry zwinkerte verschwörerisch zu Charlie und diese lächelte ihn selig an.

Roger bemerkte diese Blicke und wunderte sich dass die Beiden sich so gut verstanden.

„Na das ist wohl liebe auf den ersten Blick" verspottete er seinen Großvater.

„Na ja mein Junge, für die Liebe zur richtigen Frau ist man nie zu alt, nicht wahr Alex?" antwortete Harry zweideutig an seine Sohn gewand.

Erstaunt blickte dieser in die Runde. Auch ihm waren die Blicke nicht entgangen und er hatte weit nach Mitternacht gehört, wie sein Vater aus der Küche gekommen war. Was sollte diese blöde Bemerkung mit der Liebe und dem Alter? Sein Vater hatte wohl nicht die Nacht bei Lou verbracht?

„Hey Dad, denkst du nicht dass du etwas zu alt für Lou bist. Denk doch nur an das Desaster mit Sandra! Hat dir die Erfahrung nicht gereicht?"

Harry fing schallend an zu lachen antwortete aber nicht.

Charlie wurde rot und versteckte ihr Gesicht hinter ihrer Kaffeetasse. Doch auch sie schwieg. Roger verstand nun gar nichts mehr.

„Ihr spinnt ja alle! Ihr wart wohl gestern zulange in der Sonne wie mir scheint," meinte Roger.

„Ok Leute nun aber ist Schluss, wir haben keine Zeit für solche Späße. Wir haben eine Menge vor heute und die Arbeit erledigt sich nicht von allein.

Roger, du bist heute für Killarney zuständig, im Büro findest du die Liste der Arbeiten die heute zu erledigen sind.

Lou und ich werden in Drovers nach dem rechten sehen. Da kann sie mir beweisen, dass es richtig war, sie einzustellen.

Hopp, auf geht's, an die Arbeit," sagte Alex und alle standen auf und machten sich an den Weg.

Harry schaute dem Wagen von Alex und Charlie nach.

«Nun mein Junge, du wirst heute ein kleines Wunder erleben» dachte Harry spöttisch und freute sich auf den Bericht von Charlotte.

Und Harry sollte Recht behalten. Kaum auf Drovers angekommen zeigte Alex Charlotte was Heute anstand. Er war neugierig auf die Fähigkeiten der jungen Frau. Sie hatte ja gestern den Mund ziemlich voll genommen und er war der Meinung, dass er ihr etwas die Flügel stutzen musste.

Sie gingen auf die Weide, wo Diabolus wartet. Der Hengst hatte seinen Namen nicht um sonst. Keiner konnte sich dem Pferd nähern.

Nicht einmal Alex hatte es geschafft sich Diabolus zu nähern. Er war nun gespannt, wie Lou mit dieser Aufgabe umging.

„Lou, ich wollte heute Diabolus mit dem Zaumzeug vertraut machen. Er ist da etwas bockig und verweigert es. Ich möchte nun sehen wie du die Sache anpackst. Keine Angst, ich feuere dich nicht wenn's nicht klappen sollte" instruierte Alex Lou schelmisch.

Charlotte nahm das Zaumzeug, setzte sich aufs Gatter und beobachtete den wunderschönen Hengst.

Sie wusste, dass dies ein Test war und dass Alex ihr eine Falle gestellt hatte. Harry hatte gestern Nacht so etwas angedeutet. Aber sie wusste, dass sie sich nichts zu beweisen hätte. Sie liebte geradezu solche Herausforderungen!

Der Hengst bemerkte die junge Frau auf dem Gatter und blieb trotzig stehen, blickte aber in ihre Richtung.

«Oh, du willst Spielchen spielen» dachte Charlie, «mal sehen, was du davon hältst».

Charlotte rutsche vom Gatter runter und spazierte gemütlich in der Koppel herum, ohne Diabolus zu beachten. Manchmal blieb sie stehen und beobachtete aus dem Augenwinkel wie das Pferd darauf reagierte.

Tatsächlich, der Hengst war etwas irritiert und verfolgte aufmerksam jede Bewegung der jungen Frau. Charlotte spürte dass seine Neugierde geweckt war und blieb mit dem Rücken zum ihm stehen. Diabolus näherte sich und fast angekommen, entfernte sich Charlie zwei Schritte. Sie wiederholte mehrere male dieses Spiel und Diabolus schien es Spaß zumachen.

Charlotte setzte sich nun in die Mitte der Koppel und wieder drehte sie dabei dem Pferd den Rücken zu. Nach einer Weile bewegte sich der Hengst auf die immer noch sitzende Charlotte zu und schubste sie mit seinen Nüstern leicht an ihre Schulter. Charlotte drehte sich um und hielt im ihre Hand hin.

Diabolus schnupperte an ihrer Faust und als sie diese öffnete, nahm er genüsslich das Leckerli, das sie darin hielt.

Nun konnte Charlotte aufstehen, sachte klopfte sie den Kopf des Tieres und lobte es. Sie sprach beruhigend auf ihn ein.

Langsam bewegte sich Charlotte wieder Richtung Gatter und holte das Zaumzeug. Sie hielt es vor sich hin, so dass Diabolus sehen konnte was sie in der Hand hielt.

Neugierig beschnupperte er die Trense und Charlotte ließ ihm dabei Zeit. Als sie versuchte sie im anzulegen, stieg Diabolus und Charlotte stolperte einen Schritt zurück.

Alex, der die ganze Zeit erstaunt vom Gatter her zusah wollte sofort eingreifen.

Doch die junge Frau hob die Arme und schüttelte den Kopf.

Alex verstand! Sie wollte nicht, dass er rein kam.

Charlotte näherte sich wieder und Diabolus schnaubte nervös. Sie hielt ihm erneut die Trense hin, ließ ihm aber mehr Zeit diese ausgiebig zu beschnuppern und daran zu knabbern.

Als Diabolus seinen Kopf etwas senkte, nutze Charlotte diese Gelegenheit und zog dem Pferd das Zaumzeug über, ohne es aber richtig zu befestigen.

Sie schmiegte ihren Kopf an Diabolus Körper und lobte ihn wieder ausführlich.

Alex staunte nur noch und plötzlich kamen Bilder in ihm hoch, von einer ähnlichen Situation. Nur war das betreffende Pferd ein Wildhengst und die Frau war die schwangere Claire.

Plötzlich sah er es! Wie konnte er nur so blind sein? Sie war ihrer Mutter wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten und wie sie mit Diabolus um ging war die gleiche instinktive Art von Claire.

Sie sprach sogar gleich wie Claire. Ihre freche Art ihn zu foppen, ihre Körperhaltung, ihr Tonfall.

Kein Zweifel, die Kleine auf der Koppel war Charlotte, Claires Tochter, seine verloren geglaubte beinahe Tochter BoM!

Er wollte zu ihr hingehen und sie in seine Arme schließen, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass sie sich ja nicht als solche zu erkennen gegeben hatte. Was sollte das mit dem falschen Namen und warum schlich sie sich so auf Killarney ein? Was bezweckte sie damit und wer wusste sonst Bescheid?

Roger sicher nicht. Er kam erst nach Charlottes Weggang zu ihm und wusste nichts von ihr. Ihm fielen Harrys Bemerkungen ein und nun ergab alles einen Sinn.

Der alte schlaue Fuchs hatte Charlotte sofort erkannt, ihr Spiel durchschaut und nun machten die beiden gemeinsame Sache gegen ihn.

«Ok ihr zwei, dieses Spiel kann man auch zu dritt spielen. Mal sehen wie weit die Zwei gehen» dachte Alex und in seinem Kopf begann sein hinterlistiger Plan formen anzunehmen.

«Wie lange dauert es, Charlotte aus der Reserve zu locken und bis sie sich verrät? Ich musste nur die richtigen Karten ausspielen und dann hab ich die beiden. Oh ja, die kommenden Tagen werden sicher sehr aufregend werden, für uns alle» grinste Alex spitzbübisch.

**6. Kapitel**

Charlotte hatte von alle dem nichts mitbekommen. Sie führte Diabolus langsam im Kreis und ließ ihm dabei genug Spielraum mit der Longe. Charlie war sehr stolz auf Diabolus, denn er ließ sich erstaunlich gut führen. Erwartungsvoll blickte sie zu Alex hinüber.

Dieser hatte sich inzwischen gefangen und hatte ein ausdruckloses Gesicht aufgesetzt. Nichts in seiner Mine verriet ihn. Charlotte verwirrte diesen Blick, sie hatte zwar keine Jubelschreie erwartet, aber ein Blick des Lobes oder der Freude wäre angebracht. Verunsichert konzentrierte sie sich wieder auf das Pferd und so entging ihr Alex Grinsen.

_ Tja Charlie, das ging voll in die Hosen. Statt ihn zu überraschen, hast du ihn nun verärgert. Kein Wunder, mit deiner überheblichen Art muss er sich ja wie ein Idiot vorkommen. Der ist nun sicher verärgert, dass so eine Göre dass geschafft hat, wo er versagt hat. Echt toll gemacht Charlie, wirklich gut gemacht! _

Charlotte war wütend auf sich. Trotzdem arbeitete sie eine gute Stunde weiter mit dem Hengst. Nachdem sie ihm das Zaumzeug entfernt hatte, tätschelte sie ihn am Kopf und ließ ihn dann frei in der Koppel laufen. Langsam ging sie auf Alex zu. Er hatte ihr die ganze Zeit zugesehen und war sehr stolz auf ihre Arbeit. Sie war ein Naturtalent und er war gespannt wie sie auf seine weiteren Aufgaben reagierte.

„Na Boss, zufrieden?" fragte Charlotte ihn erwartungsvoll.

„Nicht schlecht, auf die Idee mit dem Zucker hätte ich auch kommen können. Mir scheint Diabolus steht auf Süßes. Wenn ich dich so betrachte kann ich ihn sogar verstehen.

Wäre mir auch so ergangen. Wer kann schon einer jungen und schönen Frau widerstehen?" antwortete Alex hinterlistig.

Schockiert sah Charlotte Alex an. Flirtete er tatsächlich mit ihr? So war's aber nicht geplant.

„Zucker und Rute pflegte mein Vater zusagen und bei Diabolus hat's anscheinend geklappt," erwiderte sie ausweichend, „Was kommt als nächstes?" gespannt sah sie ihn an.

„Nun die Zäune müssen kontrolliert werden, die Tränke säubern und das Füttern natürlich. Schaffst du es das alleine? Ich hab Bürokram zu erledigen und danach werde ich mich um die Ställe kümmern. Bis 18.00 Uhr müsste das erledigt werden, danach fahren wir zurück und essen zu Abend. Einverstanden?" leierte Alex die Liste runter.

„Klar, wenn Sie mir doch den Autoschlüssel für den Truck geben fang ich gleich an," erwiderte Charlotte.

Alex überreichte ihr noch ein Handy.

„Der Schlüssel steckt und falls du Probleme hast, rufst du an, ok? Bis Später!" erklärte er ihr und ging aufs Haupthaus zu. Charlotte nickte und machte sich nachdenklich auf den Weg.

_ WAS war den das? Hat er tatsächlich mit mir geflirtet? Oh Gott, das ist ja schon fast krank oder ist das seine Art? Was weiß ich den schon von Alex Ryan. Nichts! Ich muss heute Abend dingend mit Harry darüber reden. Er weiß was zumachen ist," _dachte sie mit einem Anflug von Panik. Sie schob die Gedanken zur Seite und machte sich daran ihr Arbeitspensum zu erfüllen.

Alex saß am Schreibtisch und erledigte seine Arbeit. Immer wieder dachte er an die Szene an der Koppel zurück und grinste dabei. Charlotte hatte ihn total geschockt angesehen als er mit ihr geflirtet hatte.

Es war genau so wie mit Claire.

Kurz nach Charlottes Geburt hatten Emus Drovers heimgesucht und Claire hatte sich mit Charlotte im Haus verschanzt. Er wollte nach dem Rechten sehen und hatte sie beim Stillen überrascht. Es war ihm zwar peinlich sie so zusehen, aber als Claire ihn damit aufzog, dass es schließlich nur Brüste seinen, konnte er nicht anders und schockte Claire mit dem Spruch:

"_Brüste ja, aber leider nur zum stillen, nicht zum Befummeln."_

Charlotte hatte ihn vorhin ebenso schockiert angesehen wie Claire damals. Alex lachte leise bei dieser Erinnerung. Es war komisch Charlotte so zu reizen, aber irgendwie musste er sie schließlich aus der Reserve holen. Er war gespannt wie's heute Abend weiterging.

Harry würde sicher Charlotte weiterhelfen ihn aufs Glatteiszuführen.

O ja, Familienessen konnten ja so Interessant sein. Schade, dass Nick nicht dabei sein konnte.

Nick dachte in diesem Moment auch an seinen Bruder und war sehr gespannt wie sich die Sache in Killarney entwickelte. Tess hatte ihm und Jodi mittlerweile die ganze Story erzählt. Wobei es eine kurze Geschichte war.

Vor drei Wochen hatte Tess einen Anruf bekommen. Von einer jungen Frau, die sich als Charlotte Prudence Johnson vorstellte. Tess war geschockt ihre Nichte so unvermittelt am Telefon zu hören. Es war ein sehr schwieriges Gespräch und Tess hatte endlich erfahren, was genau Peter Charlotte die ganze Zeit über erzählt hatte.

Es war ein Schock für Nick die ganzen Lügengeschichten zu hören. Das schlimmste war aber, dass Charlotte nicht das liebevolle Zuhause gehabt hatte, in das Tess sie damals in gutem Glauben überlassen hatte.

Seine Frau hatte sich die ganze Zeit damit getröstet, dass es wenigsten Charlotte gut ginge und dass ihre Familie sie liebe und für sie gut sorgen würde. Tess war entsetzt als sie hörte, dass Peters Frau sie nur immer geduldet hatte und sie niemals als wirkliches Familienmitglied gesehen hatte. Nick wusste wie sich so eine Kindheit anfühlte und es schmerze ihn zu wissen, dass Charlotte dies ebenso durchmachen musste.

Wie groß war der Schock für Charlotte als sie die Wahrheit erfahren hatte?

Gut, dass Peter den Brief behalten hatte, war wohl eine Fügung des Schicksals. Wer weiß was sonst aus Charlotte geworden wäre.

Ihre Stiefmutter hatte sie nach Peters Tod aufgefordert das Haus zu verlassen und gebeten nie wieder zukommen. Sogar ihre Schwestern waren ihr dabei keine große Hilfe gewesen. Das Schlimmste was aber, dass Peter seine Tochter Charlotte im Testament nicht bedacht hatte.

Ihr stand nur der Pflichtteil zu und wie der aussah durfte ihre Stiefmutter Julia bestimmen. Mit großer Freude überließ diese ihrer verhassten Stieftochter den Schlüssel fürs das Schließfach in der Bank. Wohl wissend, dass sich darin kein Bargeld befand sondern nur Geschäftspapiere, persönliche Briefe und die Besitzerurkunde 3 verlosen Pferden. Immerhin befand sich unter den ganzen Papieren der Brief von Tess.

Immer noch Kopfschüttelt dachte Nick an diese ganze Geschichte. Nach dem Kontakt mit ihrer Tante hatte Charlotte den Plan gefasst nach Australien zurückzukehren und ihre andere Familie kennen zu lernen. Sie weigerte sich nach Argentinien zu kommen und mit ihnen zurück nach Killarney zu gehen. Sie wollte es auf die harte Tour machen und sich die Anerkennung und Liebe um Ihretwillen bekommen, nicht weil sie Claires Tochter war.

Nick grinste, genau so hätte es auch Claire gemacht. Alles allein machen, ja keine Hilfe annehmen und was hatte Charlotte nun davon?

Harry hatte sie gleich durchschaut. Dem alten Fuchs machte es sicherlich Freude mal wieder einen Komplott gegen seinen Sohn Alex zu schmieden.

Nick war wirklich gespannt wie die ganze Sache ausging. Nun, sie konnten sich bald selber ein Bild davonmachen. Jodi war so aufgebracht gewesen, dass ihr Tess dies verheimlicht hatte, dass sie sofort für sie alle Flüge gebucht hatte und morgen ging's zurück.

Zurück nach Hause!

Denn nicht nur Tess hatte ihrem Mann etwas verheimlich. Nick konnte auch sehr gut ein Geheimnis für sich behalten.

Er war gespannt auf das Gesicht seiner Familie, wenn er ihnen die Neuigkeit verkündete. Pfeifend ging Nick die Treppe hoch in seinem Schlafzimmer.

**7. Kapitel**

Inzwischen war es Abend in Killarney und Alex und Charlotte kehrten zurück. Harry und Roger saßen bereits am Tisch, als einer nach dem anderen frisch geduscht zum Essen hinunter kam. Die beiden anderen sahen die Ankömmlinge gespannt an.

"Und wie war's?" unterbrach Roger endlich die Stille.

"Gut, "Lou" hat es geschafft den sturen Bock an die Leine zunehmen. Diabolus ist nun mal ein Mann und er schmolz beim Anblick von Lou wie Butter in der Sonne. Wer kann es dem Gaul verdenken? Wäre wohl jedem Mann so ergangen," berichtete Alex.

Diesmal errötetet Charlotte und schaute betroffen auf ihren Teller.

_ Oh Mann, dass gibt's doch nicht. Er ist tatsächlich scharf auf mich, _dachte Charlie verzweifelt.

Harry blickte ebenso verdattert zu seinem Sohn und ausnahmsweise ließen ihn diesmal seine Instinkte im Stich.

_ Der wird doch wohl nicht auf Charlotte stehen? Na das gäbe ja Futter, für jeden Familienthrapeuten," _ dachte Harry verwirrt.

Einzig Roger überging die flapsigen Sprüche seins Vaters, er hatte nur gehört das "Lou" fantastische Arbeit mit Diabolus leistete. Er war glücklich darüber, dass sie wirklich so gut war, wie sie behauptet hatte.

Er versuchte immer wieder mit ihr ein Gespräch am Tisch zu führen, aber irgendwie war sie nicht ganz bei der Sache.

Nach dem Essen bot er Charlotte ein Bier an. Dankend nahm sie dieses Angebot an und beide machten es sich auf der Terrasse gemütlich.

"Nun du musst magische Kräfte haben," begann Roger die Unterhaltung.

Charlotte schaute ihn erstaunt an: "Wie kommst du da darauf?"

"Wenn ich daran denke, dass du vor knapp 24 Stunden hier angekommen bist und was du bis jetzt erreicht hast. Mein Vater hat dich eingestellt, mit Harry, dem alten Griesgram, verstehst du dich prächtig, Diabolus hast du um den kleinen Finger gewickelt und ganz nebenbei die Arbeit von zwein auf Drovers erledigt. Das geht doch nur mit Zaubererei," witzelte Roger.

Charlotte taten diese Worte gut und bevor sie antworten konnte vernahm sie Alex Stimme hinter sich.

"Ja, ja mein lieber, unterschätze niemals die Waffen einer Frau. Sie vernebeln jedem männlichen Wesen mit ihrer Schönheit die Sinne und machen uns zu sabbernden und willenlose Sklaven. Man muss verstehen, mit ihnen umzugehen mein Sohn, so wie ich."

_ Schon wieder so eine anzügliche Bemerkung. Was zu Hölle ist in Alex gefahren? _ dachte Harry, der Alex mit auf die Terrasse gefolgt war, _ solche Sprüche bringt Alex nur, wenn er auf Weiberjagt war. Sollte er tatsächlich hinter Charlotte her sein? _

Auch Roger wunderte sich etwas über den offensichtlichen Baggerversuch seines Vaters und lenkte das Thema in eine andere Richtung: "Sag mal Lou, bei wem hast du gelernt so mit Pferden umzugehen?"

"Wie bereits gesagt war ich immer von Pferden umgeben. Ich fand ihre Gesellschaft immer angenehmer als die der Menschen. Pferde machen dir nichts vor und belügen dich nicht," platze Charlotte mit der Wahrheit heraus.

Sie fand es so ermüdend immer wieder zu lügen und sich zu verstellen. Wenigstens in diesem Punkt wollte, sie die Wahrheit sagen.

Roger nickte ihr zustimmend zu: "Ich weiß, was du meinst. Das Leben auf einer Farm ist hart, aber ehrlich. Mit anzusehen wie man etwas pflanzt, pflegt und erntet ist schon etwas besonders."

"Das Leben auf einer Farm kann ja so romantisch sein, fast so wie in Jodies Schnulzenromane," spottete Alex.

Harry runzelte die Stirn und wunderte sich immer mehr über seinen Sohn.

"Was hält eigentlich deine Familie davon, dass du hier bist?" versuchte Roger wieder einen Themawechsel, "ich mein, Australien ist ja nicht gerade um die Ecke. Werden sie dich nicht vermissen und du sie?"

"Einige werden froh sein, dass ich weg bin," gab Charlotte zu, "einzig meine Schwester Nadie wird mich vermissen. Sie war die einzige, die mich aufrichtig mochte. Von meiner Stiefmutter und meiner anderen Schwester kann ich das nicht behaupten. Solange mein Vater lebte war's ok, aber da er jetzt tot ist, hält mich nichts mehr in Amerika," schloss Charlotte etwas bitter.

Alex sah Charlotte fest in die Augen. Er sah wie sie in der Vergangenheit verletzt wurde. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass ihre Kindheit so schwierig gewesen war. Tess und er hatten gehofft, dass Peter ihr eine Intakte Familie bot. Charlottes Aussage erschüttertet ihn.

Er erinnerte sich, dass sie sagte, ihr Vater währe tot. Was hatte ihr der Fatzke über uns erzählt? Ist sie hier um sich zu rächen, schoss es Alex durch den Kopf.

"Mein Beileid Lou, darf ich fragen wie lange es her ist?" sagte er zu ihr.

"Mein Vater ist vor 6 Monaten gestorben, Herzinfarkt. War wohl seine Strafe für seine ganzen Lügereien. Ich hatte kein besonders gutes Verhältnis zu ihm. Einzig die Liebe zu den Pferden verband uns. Aber egal. Ich lebe im hier und jetzt und die Vergangenheit interessiert mich nicht mehr," antwortete sie Alex ehrlich.

Er schluckte hart, als er ihre Worte hörte. Sein Albtraum ist also wahr geworden. Charlotte hatte nicht das liebevolle Zuhause, das sich Tess für sie gewünscht hatte. Er hatte es geahnt, aber er konnte nichts dagegen unternehmen. Aber in Zukunft konnte er etwas unternehmen. Charlotte war Zuhause und wenn diese Komödie mal beendet ist wären sie alle eine große glückliche Familie.

Harry beobachtet Alex aufmerksam als Charlotte von ihrer Familie sprach, ihm fiel gleich auf, dass sich die Miene seines Sohns verhärtete, als Charlotte von ihrem lieblosen Vater sprach.

_ Ob er sie wohl jetzt erkennt? _ frage er sich.

Roger, der von der Vorgeschichte nichts wusste unterbrach die unangenehme Stille. "So Leute, ich weiß nicht wie es euch geht aber ich bin hundemüde. Ich geh ins Bett. Gute Nacht alle zusammen." Er erhob sich und ging in sein Zimmer.

Die restliche Runde erhob sich ebenfalls und alle gingen nachdenklich in ihre Zimmer.

Etwas später hörte Alex die Dielen knacken. Er wusste, dass konnte nur sein Vater sein. Ob er sich wieder mit Charlotte traf? Er wartete einen Moment und folgte den leisen Stimmen. Tatsächlich sein Vater und Charlotte saßen in der Küche. Sie erzählte ihm von ihrem Tag und von Alex komischen Andeutungen. Harry erklärte ihr, dass Alex manchmal dummes Zeug rede, aber auch er, die Andeutungen wahrgenommen habe.

"Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, hätte ich den Verdacht, dass er Bescheid weiß," meinte Harry plötzlich, „doch Alex war nie ein Blitzmerker, Charlotte."

"Bist Du sicher, Grandpa? Ich mein Alex' Verhalten ist schon seltsam, aber ich weiß ja gar nichts über ihn," fragte Charlotte nach.

"Sicher, BoM. Ich kenne meinen Sohn. An was erinnerst du dich eigentlich? Du warst ja so klein, als du von hier weg gingst."

"Weniger an Bilder, eher Gefühle und einzelne Sachen. Dass mich Alex immer herum getragen hat und dass er viel vom Mom gesprochen hat. Ich fühlte mich geborgen und geliebt. Ich erinnere mich daran, dass Alex mir ein Pony geschenkt hatte und dass es mich runter geworfen hatte. Oder an meine 5. Geburtstag, an dem sich ein Mann als Clown verkleidet hatte und schreckliche Tierfiguren aus Luftballon gemacht hatte."

Harry lachte auf

"Oja, das war Terry Megs, Partner und sonst kannst du dich an nichts erinnern?"

"Nein, aber vielleicht kannst du mir erklären warum mich alle BoM nennen? War ich so ein schreckliches Kind das alles kaputt gemacht hat, wie eine Bombe oder was?" fragte sie neugierig.

Harry lachte wieder auf.

"Oh nein, das kommt von deiner Mutter. Als du geboren wurdest, hattest du die ersten Tage keinen Namen. Deine Mutter nannte dich in den Tagen BoM „**B**aby **o**f **M**cLeod." Das hatte sich so eingebürgert und wir haben dich immer wieder so genannt."

Alex, der die ganze Zeit im Verborgenen zugehört hatte, musste sich die Hand vor dem Mund halten, als Charlotte diese Frage stellte. Er fand ihre Interpretation zum schreien komisch.

Er ließ die beiden allein und war froh das Charlotte und Harry sich verstanden.

**8. Kapitel**

Am nächsten morgen war wieder viel zu tun. Diesmal hatte Alex Roger und Charlotte zusammen eingeteilt. Sie trieben die Schafe zusammen, da diese am nächsten Tag gedrenscht werden mussten.

Er ließ Charlotte etwas in Ruhe. Sie hatte in den letzten Wochen genug erlebt, da wollte er sie nicht unnötig quälen. Aber er freute sich aufs Abendessen, da konnte er wieder sie wieder in die Mangel nehmen.

Charlotte war müde als sie gegen Abend zurückkam. Sie und Roger hatte alle Hände voll zutun. Sie wusste inzwischen, dass Roger nicht Alex' leiblicher Sohn war. Harry hatte es ihr in ihrer ersten Nacht erzählt. Er war das Findelkind, das damals Alex vor seiner Haustüre gefunden hatte. Die ganzen Jahre über hatten er und die Mutter von Roger Kontakt gehalten. Etwa ein Jahr nach Charlottes Verschwinden bekam Alex den Anruf, dass die Eltern des Kleinen einen tödlichen Autounfall hatten. Die Mutter hatte ihn, Alex, als Vormund bestimmt. Alex holte den damals 9 jährigen Roger nach Killarney und 2 Jahre später adoptierte er ihn. Roger erzählet ihr heute, wie es damals für ihn war in diese fremde Familie zukommen. Er war ein wütender kleiner Junge und fühlte sich von allen betrogen. Er konnte Charlottes Lage in ihrer Familie gut nachvollziehen und war froh bei Alex und Harry eine richtige Familie gefunden zuhaben. Im Gegensatz zu ihr hatten die Beiden ihm aber nie das Gefühl gegeben kein echter Ryan zu sein.

Hier auf Killarney war ja eh Harry der einzige richtige Ryan. Charlotte fragte ihn, was er damit meinte und Roger erzählte ihr die Geschichte mit Liz, Bryce und Harry. Das Liz, Alex' Mutter, ihn benahe 30 Jahre lang belogen hatte indem sie behauptet hatte Harry wäre sein Vater. Bevor sie mit Harry zusammen kam, hatte Liz eine Beziehung zu diesem Bryce als der erfuhr das sie schwanger war, lies er sie fallen. Liz ging danach ein paar mal mit Harry aus und als er ihr einen Antrag machte willigte sie sofort ein, Nachdem Alex geboren wurde, machte sie allen weiß, dass er eine Frühgeburt war und niemand zweifelte an dieser Geschichte.

Nachdem die Geschichte aufflog, ließ sich Harry scheiden und Alex hatte mit seiner Mutter jeden Kontakt abgebrochen und damit hielt er es bis heute.

Charlotte und Roger hatten danach lange miteinander geredet wie es ist in einer fremden Familie aufzuwachsen. All die verwirrenden Gefühle der Heimatlosigkeit als Teenager zuhaben. Ihr hatte dieses Gespräch gut getan, sie fühlte sich nicht ganz allein und langsam begann sie Roger richtig zu mögen.

Unter der Dusche dachte sie immer noch über Roger nach, als dieser auf einmal ohne anzuklopfen ins Badezimmer rein kam.

Er hatte nicht daran gedacht, dass er sich sein Badezimmer nun mit ihr teilte.

"RAUS HIER DU VERDAMMTER IDIOT!!!! HAST DU SCHON MAL WAS VON ANKLOPFEN GEHÖRT!" schrie ihn Charlotte an.

Roger stolperte betroffen aus dem Badezimmer und murmelte so was wie eine Entschuldigung.

Gott war das peinlich, nicht das er noch nie eine nackte Frau gesehen hatte. Immerhin war er ja 28 Jahre alt. Aber so was war ihm bis jetzt noch nie passiert. Auf einmal fing er an zu grinsen. Oh man, Lou hatte eine traumhafte Figur, soviel konnte er sehen. Mit diesem Lächeln ging er ins Badezimmer seines Vaters um zu duschen.

Immer noch grinsend kam Roger als letzter hinunter und setzte sich direkt gegenüber von Charlotte. Diese sah ihn grimmig an. Ihr war klar, dass er es nicht mit Absicht getan hatte, aber sie ärgerte sich trotzdem darüber.

Harry fragte wieder, wie der Tag so war und Roger konnte sich, "Ich habe die Aussicht heute besonders genossen" nicht verkneifen.

Charlotte funkelte ihn dabei böse an und zischte leise zu ihm rüber: "Na warte, irgendwann zahle ich dir das heim, dann wenn du nicht damit rechnest. "

Alex blickte amüsiert zwischen den beiden hin und her, fragte aber nicht weiter und Harry hofft, dass Charlotte ihn dann später über ihr Verhalten aufklärte.

Leider wurde nichts daraus, denn Charlotte war so wütend, dass sie in der Nacht wirklich früh schlafen ging.

Am nächsten Morgen teilte Alex die beiden zum Drenschen ein. Widerwillig folgte Charlie dieser Anweisung.

"Sorry wegen gestern Lou. Ich bin es eben nicht gewohnt mein Badezimmer zu teilen. Es war wirklich keine Absicht. Ehrlich!" versuchte Roger sich zu entschuldigen.

"Das versteh ich ja, aber als Gentleman hättest du kein Wort darüber verloren. Aber nein, du Trampel musst ja noch darauf rum reiten," fuhr Charlotte ihn an, "lass und unsere Arbeit machen, ich will keinen Ärger wegen dir bekommen, Ryan."

Roger verstand. Heute war wohl Schweigen während der Arbeit angesagt. Dabei hatte er das Gespräch mit ihr sehr genossen. Er hatte ihr Dinge erzählt, die er noch nie jemandem anvertraut hatte.

Nachdem sie eine Weile nebeneinander her gearbeitet haben, wollte er versuchen das Eis zu brechen.

"Nun, ich bin für Gleichberechtigung Lou," unterbrach er die Stille, "ich hab dich oben Ohne gesehen und nun mach ich das gleiche," und zog sich dabei sein Shirt über den Kopf.

Charlotte sah in verdattert an: "Sag mal spinnst du? Die Sonne brennt wie verrückt und du ziehst dich aus. Schon mal was von Ozonloch gehört?" pfiff ihn Charlotte an, "Zieh dich an. Wir sind quitt."

"Find ich nicht, Holde Maid," meinte Roger, "bei dir gab's mehr zusehen und ich finde deshalb muss ich länger bestraft werden. Aber wenn du dir Sorgen machst wegen meiner Haut, kannst du mich ja eincremen," fuhr er fort.

Charlotte sah ihn erstaunt an und plötzlich fing sie an zulachen. Roger fühlte, dass sie ihm nicht mehr böse war und fiel in ihr Lachen ein.

"Na komm mein Held zieh dir das Shirt wieder über. Ich kann nicht ernsthaft arbeiten wenn du halb nackt neben mir stehst."

"Lenkt dich mein Luxuskörper so ab, Lou?" stichelte er weiter.

"Oh ja mein Lieber, dass tut er, du schwitzt dermaßen, dass die Sonne darauf reflektiert und ich will nicht blind werden. Es reicht, dass dein monströser Oberkörper sich in mein Gehirn gebrannt hat. Du hast ja so viele Beulen und Dellen, du musst unglaubliche Schmerzen haben," feixte sie ihn weiter an.

Roger lachte weiter, zog sich aber sein Shirt tatsächlich wieder an.

Sie arbeiteten weiter und erst als sie ein Wagen hörten unterbrachen sie ihre Arbeit.

"Wer kommt denn da?" Roger hielt sich eine Hand vor Augen um besser zusehen. Auf einmal fing er an zu johlen und rannte den Neuankömmlingen entgegen.

Charlotte sah nicht genau wer angekommen war, aber als sie Roger schreien hörte, „Onkel Nick, Tante Tess, Jodi!" schaute sie neugierig in diese Richtung. Das waren also Ihre Tante Tess und Jodi! Unschlüssig blieb sie stehen und wusste nicht, was sie machen sollte. Sie konnte ja schlecht, zu ihr hinrennen und umarmen.

**9. Kapitel**

Als Nick seinen Namen rufen hörte blickte er sich suchend um. Er sah wie Roger auf ihn zukam. Etwas hinter ihm stand eine junge Frau. Mit einem Kopfnicken deutete er Tess in Richtung Frau.

"Sie mal wer da steht," flüstert er seiner Frau ins Ohr, " Oh mein Gott. Ist das Charlotte? Sie ist so Erwachsen," erwiderte sie ihm ebenfalls im Flüsterton.

"Mensch Tess, es sind fast 20 Jahre vergangen, seit du sie das letzte Mal gesehen hast. Hattest du gehofft, das kleine blonde Mädchen anzutreffen? Ehrlich wo lebst du denn?" mischte sich nun Jodi ein. Sie hatte ebenfalls die junge Frau gesehen und hatte Tess' Worte gehört.

Tess blieb Jodi eine Antwort schuldig, da Roger sie erreichte und alle nacheinander herzlichst umarmte.

"Mensch, was macht ihr den hier? Wir haben Jodi erst in 2 Wochen zurück erwartet. Ist was geschehen, dass ihr alle gekommen seid?" fragte er.

"Nun ich wusste nicht, dass ich einen Grund brauche um meine Familie zu besuchen. Wir haben uns spontan dazu entschlossen und Tess hatte etwas Heimweh. Sie wollte nach den Alpakas sehen," antwortet Nick augenzwinkernd seinem Neffen.

"Ach ich verstehe, sie traut uns nicht zu, dass wir ihren Kuscheltieren genügend Streicheleinheiten verpassen," antwortete Roger vergnügt. Tess und die Alpakas, das was ein richtiger Familienwitz geworden.

"Nicht so Vorlaut, immerhin ist Drovers die Topadresse für australische Alpakas. Das lass ich mir nicht kaputt reden. Auch wenn du zwei Köpfe größer bist als ich, ich kann dich immer noch übers Knie legen," feixte Tess nun zurück.

"Wer ist das? Habt ihr einen neuen Mitarbeiter?" versuchte nun Jodi das Gespräch auf die junge Frau zu bringen.

"Eine neue Mitarbeiterin um genau zu sein."

Roger drehte sich um und deutete Charlotte, dass sie zu ihnen kommen sollte. Mit unsicheren Schritten ging sie in ihre Richtung.

"Darf ich vorstellen, das ist Lou. Sie erst seit ein paar Tagen hier, aber sie ist bereits unentbehrlich geworden," mit diesen Worten stellte er sie vor.

"Lou, das ist Jodi McLoed und Tess Ryan, die Besitzerinnen von Drovers und somit deine Bosse. Und dieses lange Elend ist mein Onkel Nick, Tess' Ehemann," stellte er nun die anderen vor.

Charlotte begrüßte sie mit einem Kopfnicken.

Harry hatte ebenfalls das Auto gehört und beobachtet die erste Begegnung von Charlotte mit dem Rest der Familie. Niemand ließ sich etwas anmerken, nur Tess schaute unentwegt Charlotte an.

"Alex," rief er ins Haus, "komm raus, wir haben hohen Besuch bekommen," und machte sich auf den Weg seine Familie zu begrüßen.

Alex hörte im Büro seinen Vater rufen und ging ans Fenster, um zu sehen, wen er gemeint hatte.

"Sieh mal an, Tess, Nick und Jodi. Warum sind die hier?" dachte Alex erstaunt.

Er beobachtete Tess genau und ihm fiel auf, dass sie den Blick nicht von Charlotte nahm.

"Aha, noch ein paar Verschwörer. Dass ich nicht vorher daran gedacht habe. Klar, Charlotte hatte von ihrer Tante, die Information dass ich jemand einstellen wollte. Das wird ja immer schöner," und machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen.

"Hey Alex, wo bleibst du denn? Wir brauchen jemand, der uns beim Gepäck hilft," begrüßte Nick seinen Bruder.

"Hey du Ausländer, hattest du Sehnsucht nach deinem Lieblingsbruder?" gab dieser zurück.

"Hey Schwägerin, du siehst toll aus, schön dass ihr es mal wieder nach Killarney geschafft habt. Was verschafft uns die Ehre?" begrüßte er nun Tess.

"Alex Ryan, charmant wie immer, mich übersieht er mal wieder," foppt ihn nun auch Jodi.

"Ist ja auch kein Wunder bei all dem Gepäck sieht man dich gar nicht, du Zwerg. Hast wohl alle Läden in Argentinien leer gekauft Jodi!" stellte Alex grinsend fest.

Jodi schlug ihm lachend auf die Schulter.

"Lasst uns rein gehen. Ihr seid sicher hungrig, ich gebe der Köchin bescheid, dass sie ein paar Sandwichs bereiten soll," meinte Harry.

Nick nickte zustimmend und alle wollten sich in Richtung Haus aufmachen, nur Charlotte wusste nicht so recht, was sie machen sollte. Doch bevor sie richtig reagieren konnte, kam ihr Alex zuvor.

"Lou, du musst auf Roger verzichten den Rest schaffst du sicher allein, nicht wahr? Wir sehen uns dann beim Abendessen." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ließ eine verdutze Charlotte stehen.

Wieder nickte sie den andren zu und ging zurück zur Arbeit.

"Ähm Alex, könnte Lou nicht mit uns was trinken, so könnten Tess und ich sie etwas kennen lernen," wandte Jodi ein.

"Dafür ist heute Abend noch Zeit genug Jodi. Sie wird fürs Arbeiten bezahlt und nichts für Kaffeekränzchen. Die Schafe müssen noch fertig gedrenscht werden und das kann nicht warten," erwiderte Alex über die Schulter und konnte sich nur mit Mühe ein Lachen verkneifen.

"Er hat Recht Jodi, wir haben viel zu tun. Am besten ich geh gleich mit, damit wir schneller fertig sind. Wir sehen uns später," gab Roger Alex Recht und folgte Charlotte.

Etwas enttäuscht folgten die andern Alex ins Haus.

"Musstest du so grob sein? So dringend ist das Drenschen nun auch wieder nicht," fuhr Harry seinen Sohn an, nachdem sich alle gesetzt hatten.

"Dad, wirst du im alter noch wirklich zum Menschenfreund? Die Arbeit erledigt sich nun mal nicht von selbst, das weißt du. Seit wann erlauben wir unseren Arbeitern mit uns seine Pause zu verbringen. Immerhin hab ich die Kleine bereits bei uns im Haus untergebracht und nicht bei den anderen Arbeitern. Ich mach da bereits eine Ausnahme. Wenn ich sie immer bevorzuge bekomm ich nur Ärger mit den andern."

"Ist schon gut Harry. Alex hat Recht, wir haben am Abend genug Zeit uns mit ihr zu unterhalten. Wie macht sie sich denn bis jetzt so, Alex?" wandte Tess zu aller Erstaunen ein.

Alex erzählte ihr, wie sie mit Diabolus gearbeitet hatte und auch das sie die anderen Arbeiten vorbildlich erledigt hatte.

"Sie ist zwar ein vorlautes Ding, aber arbeiten kann sie. Es hat mir ehrlich gesagt sehr viel Spaß gemacht ihr bei der Arbeit mit dem Pferd zuzusehen. Es ist schon lange her, seit ich jemand so mit Tieren arbeiten gesehen habe," schloss Alex seinen Bericht ab.

"Wie meinst du das?" hackte Tess nach.

"Ob dus glaubst oder nicht, aber ihre Art mit dem Hengst um zugehen hat mich stark an Claire erinnert. Lou hat die gleiche intuitive Art, das ist alles," antwortete er hinterlistig.

Alle sahen Alex erschrocken an.

"Was ist? Ist doch kein Verbrechen, wer weiß woher sie das her hat. Vielleicht hatte sie ja Unterricht bei diesem komischen Pferdeflüsterer. Ich fand es auf jeden Fall toll, wie sie das gepackt hatte. Wenn sie lange genug beleibt werden wir nur davon profitieren," antwortet Alex schmunzelnd.

"Sie muss ja wirklich toll sein, wenn du sie sogar mit Claire vergleichst. Nach ihrem Tod war ja niemand gut genug dir bei der Ausbildung der Pferde zu helfen. Ich wundere mich nur, dass du sie bereits nach einem Tag an Diabolus rangelassen hast," hackte nun Nick nach.

"Eigentlich wollte ich ihr eine Lektion erteilen. Sie hatte so was von angegeben, wie toll sie mit Pferden kann, aber es kam genau umgekehrt. Der Lehrer wurde zum Schüler. Natürlich konnte ich ihr das nicht sagen und hab sie damit aufgezogen, dass sie ein süßes Ding sei und dass Diabolus auch nur ein männliches Wesen sei, der ihren Reizen verfallen wäre. Sie ist aber auch süß. Da riskiert man gerne einen zweiten Blick, nicht wahr Harry?" wandte sich Alex an seinen Vater.

"Nur etwas jung, findest du nicht?" antwortete dieser sichtlich irritiert.

"Genau Alex, sie könnte deine Tochter sein. Wie sieht den das aus, wenn du so einem jungen Ding nachstellst," fing nun ach Jodi an.

"Ach kommt schon, jemand muss doch mit Harrys Tradition fortfahren und sich ne jüngere Frau anlachen. Ich muss sie ja nicht gleich heiraten. Aber wer weiß, vielleicht bietet mir das Schicksal eine 2. Chance. Ich werd sicher nicht den gleichen Fehler zweimal machen und warten bis es zu spät. Schnapp zu, was dir das Leben bereit hält, ist hier die Devise! erwiderte er lachend.

"So Leute, ich muss leider wieder an die Arbeit. Die macht sich nicht von selbst. Wir sehen uns dann bei Abendessen," Alex stand auf und verließ die verdutzte Gruppe. ‚Ich liebe es, wenn ein Plan funktioniert,' dachte er dabei schelmisch.

"Das ist doch nicht sein Ernst, oder?" rief Tess aus, als Alex aus dem Zimmer war.

"Ich mein, steigt er seiner Tochter wirklich nach? Ich glaub ich spinn," fuhr sie fort.

"Technisch gesehen ist er ja nicht ihr Vater," gab Jodi zu bedenken, "denkt doch an Woody Allen und Soon-Yi. Er hatte sich in die Adoptivtochter seiner Lebendgefährtin verliebt und die hatte er ja schließlich aufwachsen sehen. So was ist erlaubt, moralisch gesehen mehr als bedenklich, aber legal. Alex hat Charlotte nicht aufwachsen sehen, ihnen fehlt dieses Vater/Tochter-Band. Verstehen kann ich ihn, Charlotte ist wirklich zu einer schönen Frau herangewachsen," endete Jodi ihre Überlegung.

"Sag mal, drehst du komplett durch, Jodi?" fuhr Nick sie an, "Das ist doch krank. Das ist nicht irgendeiner deiner Romane. Wir sind hier in der Realität. Alex und Charlotte als Paar! Ich wusste, dass das in die Hose geht. Alex hat Claire über alles geliebt, nun glaubt doch der Idiot tatsächlich, dass er vielleicht eine zweite Claire gefunden hat. Wir müssen das ganze hier und jetzt beenden, bevor das ganze zu Weit geht und jemand verletzt wird," verlangte Nick aufgebracht.

"Ihr vergesst ein kleines Detail," meinte Tess leise. Alles sahen sie erwartungsvoll an

"Charlotte! Denkt nach, sie weiß, dass Alex so was wie ihr Vater ist. Glaubt ihr im Ernst, dass sie sich in ihn verliebt?" gab sie zu bedenken.

"Also was machen wir nun?" fragte wieder Nick.

"Wir lassen alles so wie's ist. Charlotte muss selber entscheiden, wann sie Alex die Wahrheit sagen will. Wir haben kein Recht ihr was vorzuschreiben. Sie ist stark, klug und selbstbewusst genug, um mit Alex' Annährungsversuchen umzugehen. Ich vertraue ihr schließlich ist sie eine McLeod und die lassen sich von keinem Ryan auf der Nase rum tanzen," antwortetet Harry etwas belustigt.

"Ich weiß nicht, was daran so komisch ist Dad. Bin ich den der Einzige, der das für einen kompletten Schwachsinn hält. Wenn Alex raus findet, dass Lou in Wirklichkeit Charlotte ist und dass wir alle Bescheid wussten, dann Gnade uns Gott. Der wird uns das niemals verzeihen. Ich dachte eigentlich, dass wir hierher gekommen sind, um ein Wiedersehen zu feiern. Nun befinden wir uns in einer 3.klassigen Schmierenkomödie, ach was sag ich den da, 4. 5. oder 6. klassigen trifft es besser. Ihr seid ja alle nicht ganz dicht im Kopf. Ich sag nur eins, sollte Alex mich nach meiner Meinung fragen, werd ich ihm die Wahrheit sagen. Herr Gott noch mal, er ist mein Bruder," warf Nick wütend den anderen vor.

"Komm Liebling, lass uns nach oben gehen. Wir sind alle ziemlich müde, wenn wir uns etwas erholt haben, sehen wir weiter ok?" versuchte Tess ihren Mann zu besänftigen und führte ihn in eins der Gästezimmer.

"Harry, kann ich für heute Nacht auch hier bleiben? Ich wäre froh, wenn ich jetzt nicht nach Drovers gehen müsste. Schließlich will ich meine Nichte auch kennen lernen und hin und her zufahren, darauf hab ich ehrlich gesagt keine Lust," fragte Jodi nun Harry.

"Klar, ich zeig dir welches Zimmer du nehmen kannst. Ruh dich auch etwas aus. Ich denke, wir werden unsere Nerven heute Abend alle gut gebrauchen," prophezeite ihr der älteste Ryan.

**10. Kapitel**

Von alle dem bekamen Charlotte und Roger nichts mit. Sie waren voll auf damit beschäftig die Schafe fertig zu Drenschen.

Charlotte war ziemlich sauer auf Alex. Sie wurde einfach nicht schlau aus ihm. Warum hatte er sie vor den andern so runter gemacht? Sie hatte ja keinen Ton gesagt.

"Männer," murmelte sie.

"Oja, gut, dass es uns gibt, nicht wahr? Obwohl ich dem da Oben dankbar bin, dass er auch Frauen erschaffen hat," Witzelte Roger,

"Ach komm Lou, sei nicht sauer, mein Vater hat es nicht böse gemeint. Aber die Arbeit musste nun erledigt werden. Sieh mal, ich bin doch hier und arbeite mit statt mit denen gemütlich was zu trinken" versuchte er weiter Charlotte zum Lachen zu bringen.

Leider vergebens. Sie starrte immer noch sauer vor sich hin.

"Ok, wenn nichts weiter hilft, dann muss mein armer Körper nochmals dran glauben. Es ist eine undankbare Arbeit, aber zu deinem Wohle opfere ich mich gerne. Ich hoffe nur, dass du mich im Spital besuchen kommst," meinte er auf einmal und zog sich wieder sein Shirt aus.

Charlotte konnte nicht anders, sie musste einfach lachen. Roger hatte wirklich einen schrägen Humor.

"Na also, Mission erfüllt, die holde Maid lacht," scherze er weiter.

"Komm du Depp, wir haben's fast geschafft. Lass uns weiter machen, bevor du mich wieder mit deinem Schweiß blendest," gab Charlotte lachend zurück.

Roger salutierte vor ihr und sagte: "Aye Aye maam."

Endlich waren die Schafe fertig gedrenscht und Charlotte sehnte sich nach einer Dusche.

Im Badezimmer angekommen schloss sie zuerst die Tür zu._ Sicher ist Sicher, _ dachte Charlotte grinsend. Ihr tat der Rücken weh, sie war diese Art von Arbeit einfach nicht gewöhnt. Genüsslich ließ sie das heiße Wasser über ihren Rücken laufen, vorsichtig dehnte sie dabei die verkrampften Muskeln.

_ Statt sich auszuziehen, hätte mir Roger lieber den Rücken _dachte sie plötzlich und dachte zurück an die Situation von vorhin.

Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte dabei Ihre Lippen. Er war wirklich gut gebaut, das musste sie zugeben. Breite Schultern und ein gut durchtrainieret Oberkörper, wenig Brusthaare, die in einer feinen Linie in seinen Hosenbund verschwand...

Charlotte erschrak, als ihr klar wurde, über wenn sie grade dachte und vor allem an was.

Roger, Alex Sohn, ihr quasi… ja was eigentlich… Bruder? Sie war ja nicht wirklich mit Alex verwandt. Er ist ihr Patenonkel und in ihrer Kindheitserinnerung ihr "Daddy." War das normal, dass sie sich nun Gedanken über Rogers Körper machte?

_ Charlotte Prudence Johnson du brauchst eine Abkühlung _ und drehte dabei das Wasser auf kalt. _ Besser, viel besser! _ dachte sie erleichtert.

Nach dem Duschen schlüpfte sie in ihren Bademantel und huschte in ihr Zimmer rüber. Kaum da angekommen klopfte es leise an die Tür. Die Tür ging auf und Tess schaute herein.

"Darf ich?" fragte sie.

"Natürlich komm rein," antwortet Charlotte. Tess kam auf sie zu und auf einmal fielen sich die zwei Frauen in die Arme.

"Du hast mir ja so gefehlt, meine Kleine, ich hab dich nie vergessen, hörst du. Ich habe dich immer geliebt und mich immer gefragt, wies dir geht," murmelte Tess erstickt an Charlottes Kopf.

Charlotte fing an zu weinen. Sie war hier in diesem Zimmer und ihre Tante hielt sie in den Armen, es war so wie sie es sich immer vorgestellt hatte.

"Schhh, Schhh, BoM nicht weinen, sonst fang ich auch gleich an und in meinem Alter hat das verheerende Folgen," versuchte Tess Charlotte aufzuheitern.

"Lass dich mal ansehen. Du siehst gut aus, gesund und so Erwachsen. Weißt du eigentlich wie sehr du deiner Mutter ähnlich siehst?"

"Ich habe nur ein Bild von Mom," gestand Charlotte, sie ging zu ihrer Tasche und zeigte Tess ihren Schatz.

Tess nahm die zwei Bilder und betrachtete sie wehmütig.

"Ich habe mir so was beinahe gedacht. Ich hab dir etwas mitgebracht."

Erst jetzt bemerkte Charlotte das kleine Album in ihren Händen.

"Fotos?" fragte Charlie Ihre Tante.

"Ja Fotos. Von uns allen. Komm setzt dich hin. Das hier wurde 3 Tage nach deiner Geburt gemacht. Du warst ein so süßes Baby. Diese hier wurden bei deiner Taufe gemacht und diese sind die anderen Bilder von deiner Mom und Alex in Melbourne. Sie waren so glücklich, endlich zueinander gefunden zuhaben. Und Hier mit Alex, es war dein erster Ritt. Deine Mom hatte schreckliche Angst immerhin warst du wenige Wochen alt als Alex mit dir aufs Pferd stieg. Du hast damals das erste Mal so richtig gelächelt. Das hier wurde an deinem 1. Geburtstag gemacht," erklärte ihr Tess die Bilder.

Vorsichtig nahm Charlotte diese in die Hand. Sie war Tess so dankbar, dass sie daran gedacht hatte Fotos mit zunehmen.

Tess strich ihrer Nichte über die feuchten Haare.

"Und nun erzähl mal, wie ist es dir in den letzten Tagen ergangen? Harry hat uns so einiges erzählt, aber ich möchte es von dir hören," forderte Tess sie nun auf.

Charlotte schilderte ihr was in den letzten Tagen so los war und dass sich Alex ihr gegenüber so seltsam benahm.

"Weißt du, fast würde ich behaupten, dass er mit mir flirtet. Anderseits kommandiert er mich rum. Ach ich weiß nicht, sogar Grandpa weiß nicht, was er davon halten soll," schloss Charlotte.

"Alex hatte solche Andeutungen gemacht. Dein Onkel Nick ist fast ausgeflippt bei dem Gedanken, dass sich Alex an dich ranmacht."

In diesem Moment klopfte es wieder an der Tür und bevor Charlotte herein rufen konnte steckte Nick seinen Kopf herein.

"Darf ich mitspielen?" fragte er mit einem frechen Grinsen.

Charlotte stand auf und Nick betrat nun ganz das Zimmer. Er öffnete seine Arme und Charlotte umarmte ihn ganz fest.

"Hey ist ja gut, brich einem alten Mann nicht den Rücken," schmunzelte er.

"Was habt ihr Ryan Männer nur für Komplexe mit dem Alter," zog ihn Charlotte hoch.

"Alex, Harry und Roger machen auch dauernd solche Bemerkungen. Ist das irgendeine Ryanische Phobie, dass ihr alle kahlköpfig und dicke Bäuche bekommt?"

Nick fing an zu lachen: "Keine Frage, du bist eine McLeod. Nur ihr schafft es mit einem Satz das Ego eines Mannes zu zerstören," und drücke sie wieder an sich. "Herzlich willkommen zu Hause Charlotte."

Charlotte war dankbar, dass Nick und Tess ihr entgegengekommen waren, so konnte sie ohne Angst ans heutige Abendessen denken.

Es klopfte wieder an der Tür, diesmal war es Jodi.

"Aber hallo, eine Kuschelparty und niemand sagt mir Bescheid. Komm her du kleine Wilde, lass dich von Tante Jodi umarmen. Du bist ja eine wahre Schönheit geworden. Erinnerst du dich noch an mich Charlotte?" überhäufte sie Charlotte geradezu.

"Aber klar doch. So was wie dich kann man nicht vergessen," antwortete sie.

"Oh ja, Jodi ist wirklich unvergesslich," meinte nun Nick, "Ich will die Wiedersehensfreude nicht unterbrechen, aber wenn wir länger alle hier bleiben fällt es auf.

Charlotte, ich freu mich, dass du endlich Zuhause bist, aber bitte beende diese ganze Farce so schnell wie möglich. Inzwischen wissen ja alle, wer du bist. Was glaubst du wie Alex reagiert, wenn er dahinter kommt, dass als Einziger nicht Bescheid wusste?"

"Das ist mir ja auch klar, aber jetzt ist es ja noch schlimmer. Ich denk, Alex steht auf mich. Wenn ich ihm nun die Wahrheit sage, ist es ja noch peinlicher" widersprach Charlotte.

"Eben, deshalb ist es noch wichtiger diese ganze Geschichte zu beenden. Er mag dich so wie du bist, so wie wir alle. Wie lange denkst du, kannst du noch diese Show abziehen. Deine Tanten wollen Zeit mit dir verbringen und dich kennen lernen. Wie stellst du dir das vor, wenn du weiterhin lügst.

Glaub mir, beende es heute Abend, wir sind nun alle das und stehen dir bei," versuchte es Nick noch einmal.

Charlotte schüttelte den Kopf: "Nein, ich bin noch nicht so weit. Last mir noch ein paar Tage Zeit. Ich weiß, es ist viel verlangt, aber ich brauche noch diese Zeit. Bitte!" flehte Charlotte.

"Ok, Charlotte, aber du musst auch Nick verstehen. Alex ist sein Bruder und er will ihn nicht belügen. Du triffst die Entscheidung, wann du Alex die Wahrheit sagen willst. Warte aber wirklich nicht zulange, je länger du wartest umso schlimmer wird es," traf nun Tess die Entscheidung.

"Danke für euer Verständnis. Ich verspreche euch, es handelt sich nur um ein paar Tage," sagte nun Charlotte glücklich eine Lösung gefunden zuhaben.

"Lasst uns nach unten gehen, bald gibt es Abendessen," schlug Jodi vor, "und dir würde ich raten, dich angemessen Umzuziehen. Wenn du so nach unten kommst, wird sich Alex mit Sicherheit auf dich stürzen," Jodi zeigte an Charlotte hinunter.

Tatsächlich durch das ganze Begrüßungskomitee hatte Charlotte vergessen, dass sie noch immer im Bademantel war.

Charlotte grinste und deutete den Anderen zu verschwinden.

**11. Kapitel**

Eine Viertelstunde später saß sie angezogen am Tisch. Ihre Haare waren zwar noch feucht, aber das störte sie nicht weiter.

Alex konnte nicht anders als sie anzustarren. _ Spätestens jetzt hätte ich es bemerkt. Sie strahlt genauso wie ihre Mutter. Sie scheint glücklich zu sein, _dachte Alex wehmütig und wandte sich Roger zu.

"Was ist denn mit dir geschehen? Du sitzt ganz verkrampf am Tisch?" fragte Alex.

"Hä, nichts weiter ich hab nur etwas Rückenschmerzen. Ich glaub, ich hab mir da etwas gezerrt," erwiderte er verlegen.

"Beim Drenschen verrenkst du dir den Rücken, zeig mal her," und bevor sich Roger wehren konnte zog Alex am Kragen seines T-Shirt

"Was um Himmels Willen hast du gemacht? Der ist ganz rot, von wegen Muskel gezerrt, du hast dir den Rücken verbrannt!"

Charlotte musste leise lachen und als Roger das sah, fand er, dass er nicht als einziger im Kreuzfeuer stehen wollte.

"Ehrlich gesagt ist Lou daran Schuld."

Charlotte verstummte augenblicklich und schaute Roger an.

"Wie kommt es, dass Lou daran schuld ist, dass du einen verbrannten Rücken hast?" wollte nun auch Harry wissen.

"Sie hat sich geweigert mir den Rücken einzucremen. Ich hab sie darum gebeten aber sie wollte mir den gefallen nicht tun."

Alle drehten sich zu Charlotte um und sahen sie neugierig an.

„Nun um ehrlich zu sein hatte ich ihn ja nicht darum gebeten sein Shirt auszuziehen. Selber Schuld, wenn er in der Mittagshitze das Gefühl hat, seinen Body zur Schau stellen zu müssen. Wer weiss, was ich nun für Schäden davon getragen habe. Ihr wart es ja nicht, die diese schrecklichen Beulen und Dellen ansehen musstet," konterte Charlotte frech.

„Beulen und Dellen?" fragte Jodi verdattert, „Was in drei Teufels Namen meinst Du damit?" Sie stand auf und zog Rogers TShirt hoch.

„Ich weiss ja nicht wie ihr das in Amerika nennt, liebste Lou, aber bei uns heissen diese Beulen und Dellen Muskel, gerade zu einen niedlichen Six Pack," erklärte ihr Jodi grinsend.

Roger war das ganze nun zu dumm und zog sein Shirt wieder runter.

„Ist ja gut Jodi, sie wollte meine Entschuldigung nicht annehmen. Drastische Situationen fordern nun mal drastisches Handeln," versuchte er die Sache zu erklären.

„So, so drastische Situation, von was redest du denn? Es muss ja wirklich was Schlimmes sein, wenn du dich dafür ausziehst," forderte Alex seinen Sohn auf.

Er war ja sehr gespannt, was genau an dieser Rückenstory dran war.

Roger sah zu Charlotte und als sie seinen Blick sah, hörte sie sofort auf zu grinsen. _ Der wird doch nicht... _ dachte sie entsetzt.

„Mir ist gestern Abend ein kleines Malheur passiert und Lou war ziemlich sauer deswegen," erklärte Roger.

„Nun mach es doch nicht so spannend Junge, was hast du den angestellt?" wollte nun auch Harry wissen.

„Mir wurde gesagt, dass ein Gentleman genießen und schweigen soll," wiederholte Roger Charlottes Worte von heute Mittag.

Charlotte schaute verlegen in die erwartungsvolle Runde.

„Das einzige, was Tess mal auf die Palme gebracht hatte war als ich sie nackt unter einer „freilicht" Dusche gesehen habe," meinte Nick nachdenklich, „und das wird dir ja sicher nicht passiert sein, mein Junge," fuhr er fort.

Charlotte Gesichtfarbe änderte von einem leichtem rot in feuerrot.

Nick beobachtete ihre Mine und verstand, dass genau so was geschehen sein musste. Er fing an zu lachen.

Auch Alex hatte es beobachtet und fing nun auch an zu lachen.

Harry erinnerte sich an Rogers Bemerkung vom Morgen und begriff ebenfalls. Ein leichtes Zucken um seine Lippen verriet ihn.

Charlotte fühlte sich elend, während Tess und Jodi immer noch nicht verstanden, um was es eigentlich ging.

„Ach das war die Aussicht, die du gestern gemeint hast Roger," platze es aus Harry heraus und konnte nicht anders, als mit Nick und Alex zu lachen.

Jodi verstand nun auch was geschehen sein musste und fing ebenfalls leise zu kichern an.

Tess sah mitleidig zu Charlotte, deren Gesichtsfarbe ein bedrohliches Dunkelrot angenommen hatte.

„Mach dir nichts draus, die Ryan Männer waren schon immer etwas voyoristisch veranlagt," versuchte sie ihre Nichte zu trösten.

Mittlerweile hatte sie auch begriffen, was gesehen war und konnte sich ein grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Ist ja gut, wenn ich zur allgemeinen Belustigung beitragen konnte. Ich geh in mein Zimmer. Mir ist das ganz zu blöd hier," platze es aus Charlotte heraus. Sie stand auf und rannte in ihr Zimmer.

Oben angekommen schlug sie dermassen heftig die Türe zu, dass der Kronleuchter über dem Tisch erzitterte.

„Was so ein verbrannter Rücken für Folgen hat war mir nicht bekannt," meinte Alex lachend unter Tränen.

„Na herzlichen Dank euch allen, wie kann ich das nur wieder gut machen?" fragte Roger die Anwesenden betroffen. "Ihr müsst ja morgen nicht wieder mit ihr zusammen arbeiten. Gott und es lief so gut heute. Sie wird mir das nun ewig vorhalten."

„Ihr benehmt euch wie Teenager, die noch nie einen nackten Körper gesehen haben. Ist doch nur halb so wild Junge. Sie wird sich beruhigen, glaube mir, ich weiß von was ich rede," versuchte Alex seinen Sohn zu beruhigen.

„Ach ja und woher weißt du das so genau, du kennst sie doch gar nicht. Woher willst du wissen, ob sie sich wieder beruhigt?" fuhr sein Sohn in aufgebracht an.

„Sie kenne ich nicht, das stimmt. Aber wenn sie nur ansatzweise nach ihrer Mutter kommt, wird sie dich ein paar Tage schmoren lassen und danach vergessen, glaub mir. Ich kenne das aus eigener Erfahrung," gab Alex zu.

Augenblicklich wurde es Stil am Tisch.

„Wie meinst du das, Alex?" versuchte Nick aus ihm heraus zu bekommen.

„Ach kommt schon, genug ist genug. Außer Roger wissen doch alle bescheid." offenbarte nun Alex.

Betreten sahen sich die angesprochen an.

„Was wissen wir?" versuchte nun Tess ihr Glück.

Alex sah sie alle an und musste über deren Gesichter lachen. Sie sahen ihn an, als hätte er sich nicht alle.

„Glaubt ihr wirklich, ich hätte dieses Mädchen da oben nicht erkannt? Ihr müsst mich ja wirklich für blöd halten. Es hat zwar etwas gedauert, aber nachdem ich sie mit Diabolus gesehen habe, war es mir klar.

Zugegeben, sie hat sich sehr verändert seit ich sie das letzte Mal gesehen habe, aber sie ist ihrer Mutter wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten," gab Alex grinsend zu.

„Du weißt, wer sie ist?" fragte Harry ernst. Alex nickte.

"Warum hast du nichts gesagt?" wollte Harry wissen.

„Warum sollte ich? Ihr habt doch auch alle geschwiegen. Ich wollte auch etwas Spaß haben und Gott, ihr hättet eure Gesichter sehen sollen, als ihr dachtet, dass ich Charlotte nachsteige.

Übrigens, den Vergleich mit Woody Allen fand ich am besten Jodi," schloss Alex.

„Oooh, wie konntest du nu! Nick ist fast an die Decke gegangen, als er meinte, dass du was von Charlotte wolltest," warf ihm Tess an den Kopf.

„Na, ihr wart ja nicht besser. Wann wollte ihr mir den das sagen?" antwortete Alex.

„Alex, wir hatten es nicht zu entscheiden. Charlotte hatte uns gebeten, dir nichts zusagen. Sie wollte, dass du sie magst. Um ihretwillen, nicht der Erinnerung wegen," erklärte nun Harry.

„Was geht hier eigentlich vor! Könnte mir das bitte mal einer erklären. Von wem redet ihr hier?" unterbrach nun Roger. Er verstand gar nicht was hier los war.

Von was redeten hier alle und warum nannte sein Vater Lou Charlotte?

„Roger, Lou ist Charlotte, Claires Tochter," versuchte Harry ihm die Lage zu erklären.

„Claire McLeod, Dads große Liebe? Tess' Schwester? Ich dachte, dass ihr nicht wisst wo ihre Tochter ist. Ich versteh nun gar nichts mehr," irritiert setzte sich Roger hin.

„Richtig, das wussten wir auch nicht.

Ihr Vater hatte das Sorgerecht und er hatte uns, per Gericht untersagt, sich ihnen zu nähern. Wir wissen erst seid einigen Tagen bescheid, glaub mir," versuchte Tess ihrem Neffen klar zumachen.

Roger glaubt sich verhört zu haben. Charlotte? Lou war Charlotte? Das konnte und durfte nicht wahr sein! In seinem Innerstem begann es zu brodeln.

„Was machen wir jetzt, da alle bescheid wissen. Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass nun dieses Katz und Maus spiel vorüber ist," wollte nun Nick wissen.

„Du hast Recht, es war lustig aber nun ist Schluss. Ich geh zu ihr hoch und versuch mit ihr zu reden" beschloss Alex.

Er ging hinauf und klopfte an Charlottes Tür.

**12. Kapitel**

„Ich will niemand sehen. Lasst mich in ruhe!" hörtet er von drinnen rufen.

„Das ist mir egal Charlotte, ich komm jetzt rein," sagte Alex und trat ins Zimmer.

Charlotte war immer noch wütend.

„Ich meinte das ernst, mit dem niemand sehen. Ich bin doch nicht euer Pausenclown. Auf meine Kosten amüsiert sich niemand!" fuhr Charlotte Alex an.

„Hey, nun mal langsam kleines Fräulein. Wenn du so über reagierst ist das nicht unsere Schuld. Komm runter, wir haben einiges zu bereden."

„Wie komm ich den dazu!?! Ich mach mich doch nicht noch mal zu Affen," erwiderte Charlotte trotzig.

Sie verstand eh nicht, warum Alex zu ihr gekommen war. Tess oder Jodi hätte sie verstanden, aber Alex!

Auf einmal wurde ihr bewusst, wie Alex sie vorhin angesprochen hatte.

Er hatte Charlotte zu ihr gesagt, nicht Lou. Verwirrt sah sie ihn nun an.

Alex schaute ihr offen ins Gesicht und nach einer Weile sagte er: „Ich weiß Bescheid BoM," sagte er nur.

Charlotte sah in ungläubig an.

„Wie hast du mich genannt?" fragte sie ihn unsicher.

"Nun ich wollte dich eigentlich Alexandra nennen, aber deine Mutter fand die Idee nicht so toll," antwortet Alex grinsend, "Willst du eigentlich noch lange da stehen bleiben, oder umarmst du deinen Quasi Daddy auch mal?" forderte er sie nun auf.

„Was? Wie? Hä?" stotterte Charlotte weiter, unfähig nur irgendeinen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.

"Eigentlich dachte ich, dass wir rüber dieses Stadium raus sind. Claire hasste es, wenn ich mit dir in der Babysprache redete. Aber wenn's nicht anders geht. Du Charlotte, ich Daddy. Verstanden!" sagte er immer noch grinsend, „und da sagten, die anderen, ich wäre schwer von Begriff, aber du stellst mich ja richtig in den Schatten." Mit diesen Worten ginge er auf sie zu und zog sie in seine Arme.

Charlotte konnte es noch nicht begreifen.

Alex hielt sie in den Armen und wusste Bescheid. Der ganze Druck fiel auf einmal von ihr ab und sie erwiderte seine Umarmung.

„Wurde auch Zeit, dass du den Weg nachhause gefunden hast, Kleines," murmelte Alex an ihrem Kopf.

Charlotte seufzte glücklich.

„Ich auch, ich auch," und dann begann sie zu weinen.

Alex wog sie vorsichtig in seinen Armen und genoss das herrlich Gefühl seine Tochter in den Armen zuhalten. Gott, wie hatte er das vermisst.

„Ich liebe dich Charlotte und niemand kann dich mir mehr wegnehmen," flüsterte er beruhigend.

„Ich hab dich so vermisst, es war so schwer in den letzten Tagen. Ich war hier und doch nicht. Ich wollte dich immer anschreien: Siehst du denn nicht, wer ich bin!!! Und als du mich angebaggert hast, wusste ich nicht mehr ein noch aus," gab sie leise zu.

„Du bist wie deine Mutter. Ihr wählt immer den schweren Weg. Du hättest es so einfach haben können. Aber nein, du veranstaltest so ein Theater. Aber es ist vorbei. Keine Spielchen mehr versprochen?" rügte er sie ein bisschen.

Charlotte grinste leicht an seiner Schulter.

„Aber es hätte nur halb soviel Spaß gemacht, nicht war?" gab sie zurück.

Alex schob sie etwas von sich weg und betrachtet ihr Gesicht. Er gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Stirn und meinte: "Lass uns nach unten gehen, alle warten auf uns. Komm."

Charlotte löste sich nur widerwillig von Ihrem Vater, nahm seine Hand und nickte.

Im Esszimmer war die Spannung kaum auszuhalten. Am liebsten wären alle nach oben gerannt und wollten nach dem rechten sehen. Aber sie wussten auch, dass dieser Moment nur den Beiden gehörte. Vater und Tochter endlich vereint.

Sie vernahmen Schritte und sahen wie Charlotte und Alex Hand in Hand die Treppe runterkamen.

„Wir wollen euch was verkünden" sagte Alex ernst.

„Wir werden heiraten!"

Nick, Harry, Tess, Jodi und Roger sahen die beiden wie versteinert an.

„Was?" donnerte Harry los.

Charlotte und Alex lachten unbekümmert. Charlotte meinet trocken: "Alex liebt es wenn ein Plan funktioniert."

Die andern begriffen, dass die beiden sie auf den Arm nahmen und lachten befreiend auf.

„Das in dieser Familie auch niemand ernst sein kann," brummelte Harry etwas böse.

Roger sah zu seinem Vater und Lou. Lou war Charlotte! Sein Gefühl wurde stärker und er sah sie an.

Charlotte spürte wie jemand sie beobachtete und drehte sich um. Sie sah direkt in Rogers Augen und ihr Lächeln erstarb. Sein Blick hatte sie erschaudern lassen.

Alle waren ausgelassen und feierten Charlottes Rückkehr. Niemand hatte den stummen Blickaustausch von Roger und Charlotte bemerkt. Roger sah sie immer noch an, als er an ihr vorbei ging und seinem Vater auf die Schulter klopfte.

Erst da unterbrach er die Verbindung. Charlotte beobachtete, wie er Alex angrinste und ihm gratulierte.

Sie wechselten ein paar Worte und dann verlies er den Raum.

Sie sah ihm hinterher und in ihrem Magen bildete sich ein Klumpen.

Tess kam zu ihrer Nichte rüber und sah sie an.

"Alles in Ordnung?" fragte sie etwas besorgt.

Charlotte gab sich einen Ruck und setzte ein Lächeln auf.

"Ja, sicher! Euch alle zu sehen und dass ihr nun alle bescheid wisst war nur etwas zuviel für heute. Mir schwirrt der Kopf. Das ist alles."

Tess umarmte sie verständnisvoll. Alex hatte ihre letzten Worte gehört und kam zu ihr.

"Kleines, wenn du willst geh hoch und leg dich hin. Niemand wird dir das übel nehmen. Du hattest es schwer genug in der letzten Zeit. Gönn deinen Nerven etwas Ruhe," bot er ihr an.

Charlotte sah in dankbar an und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

"Danke, das werd ich tun," sagte sie etwas bedrückt.

Sie lächelte wieder und ging langsam hoch. In ihrem Zimmer legte sie sich hin.

_ Warum? Warum hat er mich so angesehen? Seit ich hier bin war er auf meiner Seite. Was hat sich geändert? _ dachte Charlotte traurig. Sie hatte keinen Moment gebraucht um Rogers Blick zu erkennen. Sie war mit diesem Blick aufgewachsen. Ein Blick voller Abscheu und Hass!

Wütend war Roger zu den Pferdeställen gegangen. Seit seiner Kindheit war das der einzige Ort, wo er zur Ruhe kam.

Seine Gefühle fuhren Achterbahn, innerhalb von wenigen Minuten war seine beginnende Zuneigung für Charlotte der Verachtung gewichen.

Er konnte nicht begreifen, dass die da drin ihre Rückkehr feierten.

Sie hatten wohl alles vergessen, nun er nicht.

Den Schmerz, die Wut, der Alkohol. Er hatte sich geschworen dafür zu sorgen, dass es nie wieder so weit kommen würde. Nun war die Zeit gekommen sich für ihn zu rächen.

**13. Kapitel**

Es waren mehrere Wochen seit damals vergangen. Das Leben auf Killarney ging seinen gewohnten Weg.

Charlotte hatte sich gut eingelebt und hatte so einiges erfahren.

Sie hatte sich zunächst gewundert, dass Jodi immer wieder mit irgendwelchen Liebesromanen aufgezogen worden war - bis sie erfahren hatte, dass Jodi eine der beliebtesten Liebesromanautorin Australiens war. Sie hatte über 10 Bücher veröffentlicht, die allesamt Bestseller Status hatten und die international sehr erfolgreich waren.

Sogar Charlotte hatte mal eins davon gelesen. Aber sie wusste nicht, dass sich hinter Alberta Fontaine ihre Tante Jodi steckte.

Auch zu Tess hatte Charlotte einen guten Draht. Sie hatte ihr so viele Geschichten aus ihrer Vergangenheit erzählt.

Charlotte war dankbar darüber, endlich konnte sie ihre Lücken füllen.

Zu Harry und Nick hatte sie ebenfalls ein gutes Verhältnis aufgebaut. Beide hatten jede Menge Spaß, ihre peinlichen Geschichten aus Alex' Vergangenheit zu erzählen. Manche davon hatten sogar mit ihrer Mutter zu tun.

Doch ihre Beziehung zu Alex war einzigartig. Sie half ihm nun täglich bei der Ausbildung der Pferde und sie machte ihre Arbeit hervorragend. Jeden Abend gingen die beiden spazieren. Am Anfang drehten sich ihre Gespräche vor allem über ihre Mutter und der Zeit als Charlotte weg war. Doch nun redeten sie über alles. Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft egal, sie und Alex hatten immer genug Gesprächstoff.

Beide genossen diese allabendlichen Zusammenkünfte.

Nur eins betrübte Charlottes Stimmung.

Roger! Seit jenem Tag, als ihre Identität bekannt wurde hatte sich sein Verhalten ihr gegen über verändern.

Am Anfang hatte sie es gar nicht bemerkt, wie er sie mit Absicht provozierte.

Sie hatte versucht ihm freundschaftlich entgegen zukommen. Doch er blockte diese immer ab und suchte ständig Streit mit ihr. Er hatte seinen Spaß daran sie permanent zu kritisieren und fertig zu machen. Mittlerweile lagen sich nun ständig in den Haaren.

Alex hatte zu Beginn gedacht, dass es Eifersucht war und versuchte ebensoviel Zeit mit seinem Sohn zu verbringen. Ihnen gehörte der morgendliche Spaziergang, wo sie ungestört reden konnten.

Doch es änderte nichts an der Situation zwischen seinen Kindern. Alex war frustriert und hatte beschlossen sich da raus zuhalten.

Charlotte und Roger waren heute gemeinsam draußen um die Rinder einzutreiben. Die Tiere waren heute besonders nervös und beide mussten unglaublich viele Ausreißer wieder zurückholen.

"Charlie, verdammt siehst du nicht, dass da schon wieder eins ausbüchst," schrie Roger.

Alex drehte sich um und sah dass seine Tochter alles im Griff hatte.

"Roger, ist ja gut, sie hat sie ja, kein Grund so rum zubrüllen. Die Tiere sind nervös genug," wies er ihn zurecht.

"Aber erst nachdem ich es ihr gesagt habe, Dad," antwortete Roger schnippisch.

Nick schüttelte den Kopf. Er war heute mitgekommen um zu helfen, doch das Gezeter der zwei Streithähne hatte ihm die Laune verdorben.

"Wenn du besser auf deine achten würdest, müsste ich meine ständig holten. Du Idiot!" zickte Charlotte.

"Haa, nun kommt die Nummer, immer sind die anderen Schuld!" verärgert sah er sie an.

Sie ritt auf ihn zu, "Was soll das heißen?" zischte sie.

"Ich kann meine nicht im Auge behalten, weil deine ständig ausreißen. Mach endlich deine Arbeit," fuhr er sie heftig an.

"Jetzt reiches mir aber, ihr zwei benehmt euch wie kleine Kinder. Streitet, wer seinen Job nicht macht und seht nicht, dass euch drei Kälber abhauten," brüllte Nick die Beiden an. Betreten sahen sich die angesprochenen um. Tatsächlich auf der Anhöhe machten sich die Ausreißer auf und davon.

"Na los, holt sie! Wir werden eure Arbeit sicher nicht übernehmen," befahl Nick in einem entnervten Ton.

Charlotte und Roger gaben ihren Pferden die Sporen und ritten los.

Nick trabte auf seinen Bruder zu.

"Das wird ja immer schlimmer mit den beiden."

"Ich weiss! Wenn ich nur wüsste was in die zwei gefahren ist. Am Anfang lief es so gut zwischen den beiden und nun streiten sie nur noch. Ich hab's aufgegeben zu vermitteln," gab Alex zu.

"Die zwei sollten sich ein Zimmer nehmen und es endlich hinter sich bringen," meinte Nick auf einmal

Alex sah entsetzt an.

"Sag mal, spinnst du? Charlotte und Roger? Die bringen sich vorher um, bevor da was läuft. Die hassen sich inzwischen regelrecht."

"Kommt dir das nicht bekannt vor, Alex? Denk mal nach! Claires Gene bei Charlotte und du als Vorbild bei Roger. Die Geschichte wiederholt sich," erklärte Nick trocken.

Alex wollte heftig protestieren, doch irgendwas in ihm, stimmte seinem Bruder zu.

"Das kann ja heiter werden! Hoffentlich brauchen die beiden nicht 20 Jahre dafür," sagte er grinsend.

"Na, wenn die zwei eurem Beispiel folgen werden sie es in 15 Jahren schaffen", gab Nick lachend zurück.

Sie beobachteten wie die zwei zurückkamen. Deren Stimmung war schlimmer geworden.

Alle konzentrierten sich wieder auf ihre Arbeit.

Später stand Roger im Schuppen und säuberte die Sattel.

Wütend kam Charlotte rein.

"Sag mal, was ist mit dir los? Seit Wochen streitest du mit mir. Ich kann machen was ich will, es ist immer falsch."

"Wenn du mal etwas richtig machen würdest, müssten wir nicht streiten. Du bringst es einfach nicht," antwortete es laut.

"Oh…du ...du... Macho! Nur weil ich eine Frau bin machst du mich fertig?" schrie sie ihn nun an.

Das war für Roger zuviel. Ihm platze ebenfalls der Kragen.

"Was? Damit hat es nichts zu tun. Du bist es. Du störst mich. Ich will meinen Vater nicht leiden sehen. Du hast ja keine Ahnung! Dad ging damals durch die Hölle, er ist fast daran gestorben. Das war deine Schuld, weil du weg warst. Ich will nicht, dass er das nochmals durchmachen muss!"

"Ich war 6 Jahre alt. Ich wusste nichts davon. Es war nicht meine Schuld, das weißt du. Du... du...hast doch nur Schiss, dass ich dir deinen Daddy wegnehme," schrie sie zurück.

"Du tickst ja nicht richtig! Du bist keine Gefahr für mich! Du und deine arrogante Art. Die Welt dreht sich nicht um dich, Charlotte!" brüllte er.

"Ich und arrogant und was ist mit dir? Du bist ja soooo ein Idiot. Ich hasse dich!" brüllte sie zurück.

"Da sind wir uns ja endlich einer Meinung. Ich hasse dich auch."

Beide funkelten sich wütend an und die Luft bebte.

Beide atmeten schwer und sahen sich zornig an. Auf einmal ging Roger auf Charlotte zu, packte sie grob und... küsste sie.

Sie wollte sich eigentlich wehren, doch ihr Körper reagierte nicht so wie sie wollte. Sie drückte sich an ihn und erwiderte seinen Kuss leidenschaftlich.

Er machte sich an ihrer Bluse zu schaffen und versuchte die Knöpfe zu öffnen. Als es ihm nicht gelang, riss er ihr diese wie im Rausch auf. Er bewunderte ihre Brüste und schob ihren den BH weg. Gierig küsste er ihre Brüste.

Charlotte warf ihren Kopf nach hinten und genoss seine Liebkosungen. Sie machte sich an seinem Hosenbund zuschaffen und öffnete seine Hose. Er machte einen Schritt zurück und beide starrten sich an. Langsam öffnete Charlotte ihre Jeans und sah ihn dabei herausfordernd an.

Grinsend nah er diese an und zog sich ebenfalls die Jeans aus. Beide standen nun in Unterwäsche voreinander.

"Das ist doch verrückt was wir hier machen," flüsterte Charlotte heiser.

"Stimmt, wir könnten noch aufhören," sagte er ernst.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und langsam zog sie sich die restlichen Sachen aus.

Er sah ihr dabei zu und folgte ihrem Beispiel.

Mit einer Augenbraue hebend betrachtete Charlotte seinen Körper.

Er bemerkte das und lachend hob er sie hoch und setze sie vorsichtig auf die Werkbank.

Wieder begann er mit seinem Lippen ihren Körper zu erkunden. Charlotte stöhnte zufrieden und schloss die Augen.

**14. Kapitel**

„Was hab ich getan?" Charlotte schwirrte der Kopf. Sie saß wie betäubt am Boden des Schuppens und hatte sich zur Hälfte angezogen.

Roger war bereits fort.

Nachdem sie zusammen geschlafen hatten, hatte Roger sie abrupt losgelassen.

Er hatte sie mit leerem Blick angesehen. Wortlos hatte er seine Kleider zusammen gesucht und wich ihrem Blick aus. Hin und wieder hatte er ihr ihre Kleidungsstücke hingeworfen.

Wie in Trance hatte Charlotte danach gegriffen. Als sie etwas sagen wolle schnitte er ihr das Wort ab.

„Das hier ist nie geschehen, hast du verstanden? Es bedeutet gar nichts! Es war nur Sex, nichts weiter als Sex! Es wird nie wieder vorkommen!"

Als er das gesagt hatte, war er rausgestürmt.

Nun saß sie da und verstand nicht wie es so weit kommen konnte. Seit sie hier angekommen war, hatte sie diese Anziehungskraft gespürt.

Aber nun war er so anders, kalt und voller Hass. Er gab ihr tatsächlich die Schuld, was damals mit Alex geschehen war.

Sie verstand das nicht. Sie war doch nur 6 Jahre alt gewesen. Was konnte sie dafür, dass man sie solange angelogen hatte. Er konnte ihr das doch nicht im ernst vorwerfen.

Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen und weinte verzweifelt.

In den nächsten Tagen gingen sich die zwei aus dem Weg. Der Rest der Familie glaubte, dass sei eine Art Waffenstillstand vereinbart hatten. Die ewigen Streitereien der beiden hatten geendet.

Und doch irgendetwas war, alle sahen es doch niemand wollte die beiden fragen.

Besonders Harry machte sich große Sorgen um seinen Enkel. Roger war wieder so verschlossen wie damals, als er zu ihnen kam. Jegliche Versuche von ihm mit Roger zu sprechen blockte dieser ab.

Auch Alex hatte gesehen, dass sich was geändert hatte. Doch er verstand, dass die beiden das untereinander ausmachen wollten.

Einzig Tess ahnte was geschehen war. Sie hatte die zerrissene Bluse von Charlotte im Müll gefunden und eine verdächtige Verfärbung an ihrem Hals entdeckt.

Doch auch sie schwieg, schliesslich waren beide Erwachsen und mussten das selber klären.

Nick hatte ebenfalls was zu klären, aber mit seiner Familie, deshalb rief er alle zusammen in das Wohnzimmer. Er hatte es bereits zu lange aufgeschoben und wollte nicht riskieren, dass seine Überraschung morgen ohne Vorwarnung vor der Tür stand.

„Ich wollte es euch schon seit einigen Wochen erzählen, doch irgendwie kam immer was dazwischen," fing Nick an.

Gespannt sahen ihn alle an. „ Wir leben nun seit zwanzig Jahren in Argentinien, und mein Projekt ist bald beendet."

Tess sah ihn erstaunt an.

„ Was heiß bald Nick?" wollte sie wissen.

„Eigentlich ist es bereits beendet. Ich hätte sonst nie solange hier bleiben können."

„Ich hab mich ehrlich gesagt bereits gewundert. Versteh mich nicht falsch Nick, aber normalerweise bleibst du zwei bis drei Wochen und dann musst du zurück," sagte Alex ehrlich.

„Ich wollte es eigentlich zuerst mit dir besprechen Tess, aber nachdem Charlotte aufgetaucht war, hatte ich es irgendwie vergessen," sagte Nick zerknirscht zu seiner Frau.

„Was vergessen?" Tess sah ihren besorgt Mann an.

„Nun wie gesagt, das Projekt ist beendet und ich dachte daran zurück zukommen."

„Wann?" fragte Alex nun aufgeregt.

„Nun, unsere Sachen kommen Morgen und die Mädchen auch," verkündete Nick zufrieden.

Tess sprang auf und umarmte Nick überglücklich. Sie konnten endlich nach Hause kommen. Sie alle würden wieder hier Leben.

„Wann kommen die Mädchen an?" fragte Roger nüchtern.

„Ehrlich gesagt weiß ich das nicht so genau, sie haben mir die Zeit nicht genannt."

„Nick das ist wunderbar! Haben die Mädchen schon lange davon gewusst?" wollte Tess nun auch wissen.

„Wie mans nimmt. Wenn du drei Wochen lang findest, Mom, dann ja," ertönte eine Stimme an der Tür.

Jamie und Ruth standen grinsend an der Tür.

Alex stand den beiden am nächste und so flog die Jüngere ihrem Onkel um den Hals.

„Onkel Alex, hey wo steht mein Pferd? Ich will ausreiten und Kängurus jagen," foppte sie ihn dabei.

Die stürmische Umarmung von Ruth hätte Alex beinahe umgeworfen.

Lachend erwiderte er ihre Umarmung und hob sie hoch.

"Morgen, Ruthie Morgen," antwortete er.

Tess ging ihrer anderen Tochter entgegen und umarmte diese herzlich.

"Da telefonieren wir seit sechs Wochen täglich und ihr sagt mir kein Wort," tadelte sie ihre älteste.

"Mom, vor sechs Wochen hätte ich es dir gar nicht sagen können, da wusste ich es selber nicht," neckte Jamie ihre Mutter.

"Tja in dieser Familie wird Geheimniskrämerei gross geschrieben," begrüßte Harry nun seine Enkeltöchter. Beide Umarmten ihn und wollten gar nicht damit aufhören.

"Abuelo, du siehst keinen Tag älter aus als Gestern. Wie machst du das?" nahm Jamie ihren Grosvater hoch. Harry hob mahnend den Finger.

Charlotte musste lachen. Ihre Cousinen waren ja der Hammer. Die waren so was von frech und vorlaut. Mit denen würde es hier sicher nicht langweilig werden.

Sie sah sich die zwei genauer an, Jamie war etwas jünger als sie. Tess erzählte ihr mal, dass ihre Töchter 20 und 22 alt seien.

Jamie sah wie ihr Vater aus. Sie war gross und hatte lange, blonde gelockte Haare, die ihr bis, zur Mitte des Rückens reichten. Aus ihren blauen Augen blitze der Schalk auf.

Ruth war etwas Kleiner aber auch sie hatte blondes Haar. Nur waren diese kurz und standen in allen Himmelsrichtungen ab. Sie ähnelte eher ihrer Mutter. Alles an ihr schien zu lachen.

Beide Begutachteten nun Charlotte.

"Eindeutig eine McLeod," sagte Jamie.

"Stimmt, sie hat Glück gehabt und hat eindeutig die besseren Gene erwischt. Sieh dir mal die langen Beine an, perfekt um zu reiten und den Ryan Männer in den Hintern zu treten, stimmst Schwesterherz?" meinte Jamie ernst. Die zwei grinsten sich an.

Charlotte konterte gleich zurück: "Nun ihr seid ja auch Ryans, demnach darf ich euch auch in hintern treten."

Die drei jungen Frauen lachten, während die anderen schmunzelnd dieses erste Kennenlernen der Cousinen beobachteten.

Einzig Roger stand etwas abseits. Er fühlte sich etwas verloren. Alex ging zu ihm hin und legte seinen Arm um ihn.

"Mein Sohn, ich habe Mitleid mit dir. Vorher hattest du es nur mit zwei Hühnern zu tun nun sind es drei geworden." Doch sein Blick sagt etwas anders.

Roger grinste ihn an.

"Wenn die Chiccas hier bleiben, hab ich die Hoffnung, dass Harrison auch bald zu uns kommt, damit wäre der Gleichstand wieder hergestellt."

"Wann kommt eigentlich Junior?" fragte nun Ruth.

"Ich hab ihn angerufen aber er hat sich nicht bei mir gemeldet. Hast du was von Ihm gehört, Dad?"

Nick nickte. "Harrison hat gestern angerufen, er hat seine Mitfahrgelegenheit verpasst. Er bleibt noch etwas länger. So wie es aussieht haben sie einen sensationellen Fund gehabt.

Ruth, nenn ihn nicht Junior! Du weisst was er mit dir macht, wenn er das hört."

Ruth grinste und sah sich um. "Ich sehe ihn nicht, darum nenn ich ihn wie ich will," antwortete sie frech.

Charlotte sah ihren Onkel erstaunt an. Er bemerkte ihren Blick.

"Ach so das kannst du natürlich nicht wissen. Harrison ist mein Sohn. Er ist fast 24 Jahre alt. Er lebte lange bei deiner Mutter, aber mit 16 Jahren wollte er zu uns nach Argentinien. Im Moment kampiert er irgendwo im Mittleren Westen der USA. Er ist Archäologe."

Charlotte rechnete schnell nach. Wenn Harrison fast 24 Jahre alt war dann…

"Erspar dir die Rechnerei Charlotte, Junior wurde vor Mom und Dads Zeit gezeugt. Er gehört aber zu uns und das heisst ein weiterer Ryanhintern zum treten," klärte sie Ruth auf.

"Jetzt ist aber genug mit dieser ganzen Hintertreterei, junges Fräulein auch wenn du 20 Jahre alt bist, bist du noch lange nicht alt genug um übers Knie gelegt werden," drohte ihr nun Alex lachend.

"Ne danke Onkel Alex! Nichts für ungut aber du bist nicht mein Typ.

Aber danke, dass du an mich gedacht hast," anzüglich blinzelte sie ihn an.

Charlotte konnte nun nicht mehr, sie musste lauthals lachen. Ruth war wirklich nicht auf den Mund gefallen. Dieser kleine Wirbelwind hatte es in sich.

Auch Alex musste lachen. Ruth war sein absoluter Liebling, sobald sie sprechen konnte war sie immer frech und vorlaut. Er hatte ihr schon tausendmal gesagt dass ihr loses Mundwerk jede menge Ärger einbringen würde.

Leider war das bis heute nicht geschehen.

Tess nahm ihre freche Tochter und kniff sie in den Arm.

"Benimm dich mal anständig, was soll Charlotte von dir denken. Ich weiss wirklich nicht woher du das hast. Ich war nie so!"

Charlotte sah sie direkt an.

"Aber ich! Ich hab's von Mom und du hast es an deiner Tochter weitervererbt.

Ich schätze mal, dass Opa Jack auch nicht der Taktvollste war."

Nun war es Harry der schallenden Lachte: " Treffer und versenkt!"

Tess sah Charlotte sauer an: "Das war ja klar, dass ihr zwei an einem Strang zieht."

Jodi hatte alles vom Sofa aus beobachtet und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Leute, ich hatte soeben eine Idee für mein neues Buch!

Diese Familie ist meine Quelle der Inspiration, ich sag's ja immer wieder!

Diesmal rieche ich den Pulitzerpreis!" sagte sie schelmisch.

"Oh nein, nicht schon wieder" stöhnten die anderen.

**15. Kapitel**

Charlotte war froh, dass ihre Cousinen nun auch hier waren, in den vergangenen vier Wochen hatten sie sich kennen gelernt und waren richtige Freundinnen geworden.

Mit den beiden gab es immer was zu lachen. Alle halfen nun auf den Farmen mit.

Für Charlotte war es eine gute Ablenkung gewesen, so hatte sie nicht immer an ihr Problem gedacht.

Die Lage zwischen ihr und Roger war noch ungeklärt. Er hatte jeden ihrer Versuche mit ihm zu reden abgeblockt. Sie hoffte, es würde mit Harrisons Ankunft besser werden. Seit er sich angekündigt hatte, war Roger wie ausgewechselt.

Er hatte sogar mit Charlotte über ihn gesprochen. Es war fast wie am Anfang und sie hatten seit Tagen keinen Streit mehr gehabt.

Charlottes Hoffnung war nun ihr Cousin.

Roger hatte Harrison abgeholt und alle saßen mal wieder im Wohnzimmer und hörten ihm zu. Er war so ganz anders als seine Schwestern.

Harrison war genau so wie Nick. Gross, sehr zurückhalten und eher scheu.

Nur wenn es um seine Arbeit ging, blühte er so richtig auf. Er hatte ihnen allen von dem Fund erzählt und dass es sich dabei um eine, ihnen unbekannte Indianerrasse, ging. Charlotte, Jamie, Ruth und Roger hatten jede Menge Fragen zu dem Thema und Harrison gab ihnen bereitwillig Auskunft.

Da sie sich so gut verstanden, beschlossen die fünf nach dem Abendessen einen drauf zumachen. Wie die meisten Leute in der Gegen, entschieden sie sich den restlichen Samstagabend in Gungellan zu verbringen.

Am Wochenende verwandelte sich der hintere Lagerraum von der örtlichen Tankstelle, der in eine Art Discobar.

Die Frauen fuhren in einem Wagen und die Jungs im anderen.

Kaum angekommen stürzten sich die Mädchen auf die Tanzfläche und amüsierten sich königlich.

Obwohl Jamie und Ruth sehr gut aussahen, zog Charlotte alle Blicke auf sich. Die Jungs umschwärmten sie und ihr gefiel es.

Roger und Harrison blieben bei der Bar und sahen ihnen zu.

"Sag mal, läuft da was zwischen euch beiden?" wolle Harrison auf einmal wissen.

Er hatte seine Cousin beobachtet und bemerkt, dass er Charlotte nicht aus den Augen lies.

Roger sah ihn erstaunt an: "Spinnst du?! Sie ist ja so was wie meine Schwester!"

"Ach ja? Also ich sehe meine Schwestern nicht so an! Wenn ich es tun würde, wäre es krank," antwortete ihm Harrison grinsend.

"Eben, also lass diese Sprüche!" Roger sah ihn böse an.

Ruht kam zu ihnen rüber und wollte etwas trinken. Gierig nahm sie das Glas ihres Bruders und trank daraus.

"Ruthie, komm mal mit ich muss dich was fragen," raunte er ihr zu und sie nickte ihm zustimmend zu. Unauffällig gingen beide nach einander raus.

"Was ist?" wollte sie nun von ihm wissen.

"Was läuft da zwischen Roger und Charlotte?" Harrison kannte seine Schwester und ahnte, dass sie sicher alles herausgefunden hatte.

Und tatsächlich Ruth wusste bescheid. Bereits eine Woche nach ihrer Ankunft hatte sie Charlotte auf ihr komisches Verhalten angesprochen.

Erst nach langem zu reden hatte sie ihr gebeichtet was gesehen war.

Ruth war ziemlich erstaunt über Rogers Verhalten. So kannte sie ihn gar nicht, aber sie hatte ihr versprochen nicht zu sagen und sie wollte das gerade erworbene Vertrauen von Charlotte nicht verlieren.

"Was soll da laufen? Nichts! Warum fragst du mich?" so normal wie möglich versuchte Ruth ihm zu antworten und rieb sich dabei die Nase.

"Willst du mir wirklich weiß machen, dass du nicht weisst?" bohre er nochmals nach.

"Ja! Ich weiss nichts! Mir ist auch nichts Aufgefallen!

Ich kenne Charlotte noch nicht so besonders gut.

Du weisst ja was Mom über ihre Vergangenheit gesagt hat. Sie ist ziemlich schwer einzuschätzen. Findest du nicht?" plapperte sie drauflos und rieb sich wieder die Nase.

"Ruthie, Ruthie, Ruthie, ich weiss immer wenn du lügst.

Du bist zwar gut, aber nicht gut genug. Ich kenne dich! Du bist wie ein Pit Bull Terrier. Einmal ein Geheimnis gewittert, beißt du dich fest und nagst denjenigen bis zum Knochen durch.

Also kleine Schwester, spuck es aus, du hältst es eh nicht lange durch!" Harrison nahm sie ziemlich in die Mangel.

Ruth überlegte wie sie aus dieser Sache raus kam, ohne sich zu verraten.

"Na das ist mir ja ein Vergleich! Ein Jahr bist du weg und dann vergleichst du mich mit einem Pit Bull. Womit habe ich das verdient? Nur weil ich ausnahmsweise nicht rumgeschnüffelt habe, werd ich von dir so beleidigt! Hast du dir mal überlegt warum? Hää…hää…hää… weil es ja vielleicht auch nichts zum schnüffeln gab, du… du… du… Grabterrorist, jawohl Grabterrorist," versuchte sie ihn zu provozieren.

Sie stand da und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Sie war gespannt, was er nun darauf sagte. Ihre Nase biss sie und sie rieb wieder daran.

Harrison verfolgte amüsiert ihr Ablenkungsmanöver. Doch er hallte sie bereits durchschaut.

Immer wenn Ruth log, rieb sie sich die Nase. Daran war er nicht ganz Unschuldig daran. Er war es gewesen, der ihr Pinocchio vorgelesen hatte. Seit damals hatte sie diesen Tick mit der Nase, als wollte sie kontrollieren ob diese wuchs.

Er grinste breit. "Grabterrorist? Der gefällt mir! Du wirst ja richtig fantasievoll, wenn man dich in die Ecke drängt. Zwei Tage Ruthie, ich kenne dich, zwei Tage! Dann platzt jedes Geheimnis aus dir raus."

"Pah!! Du kennst mich nicht! Fünf Wochen halte ich nun bereits dicht, fünf Wochen! Du... Geschichtsvergewaltiger!" trumpfte sie auf.

Sein Grinsen wuchs in unermessliche und Ruth wurde ihr Patzer bewusst. Sie hüpfte wütend auf und ab und stampfe mit den Füssen.

"Ohh…. Ich…Harrison…. Duu….. ahhhh…" wütend stotterte sie nur noch und blitze ihren Bruder ärgerlich an.

"Den ersten Schritt hast du gemacht. Beichte den Rest und ich erteile dir die Absolution, mein Kind," ahmte Harrison einen Pfarrer nach.

Bei dem Anblick musste Ruth lachen und gab sich geschlagen.

"Ok, ich weiss aber wirklich nicht viel!" und sie erzähltem ihm was zwischen den beiden vorgefallen war. Nun war für Harrison einiges klar.

"Natürlich, jetzt verstehe ich. Roger denkt, dass er mit seiner Schwester geschlafen hat. Der Idiot, hat doch tatsächlich vergessen, dass sie keine Blutsverwandte sind." meinte er.

Ruth schüttelte den Kopf, je länger sie darüber nachdachte umso mehr ergab alles einen Sinn.

"So blöd ist nicht einmal Roger! Nein ich denke es geht tiefer.

Killarney ist sein einziges zu Hause das er hat und wir die einzige Familie die er kennt. Er hat nicht vergessen in was für einen Zustand Alex war, als er zu ihm kam. Roger hatte mir einmal gesagt, dass er es niemals zulasse dass man Alex noch einmal so verletzt würde. Und was macht er?

Er verliebt sich in ein Mädchen das sich als Charlotte Johnson herausstellt!

Das Mädchen dem er die Schuld gibt für Alex' Leid und dann schläft er noch mit ihr!

Ich denke da liegt sein Problem! Roger hat sich in Charlotte verliebt und kann es nicht zugeben. Vielleicht hat er Angst wie Onkel Alex reagiert Er will Alex nicht verletzten." bemerkte sie sehr nachdenklich.

"Dann will er lieber leiden und Charlotte demütigen? Das ist doch hirnrissig!" hinterfragte Harrison ungläubig.

"Wer sagt den, dass ihr Männer logisch denken könnt? Oh Mann, aber im Ernst. Was machen wir denn nun?" wollte Ruth von ihrem großen Bruder wissen.

Ratlos sah er sie an und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Das einzige was wir tun können ist für sie da zu sein, Ruth. Wir können nichts erzwingen. Lass ihnen Zeit, wer weiss vielleicht begreifen sie es von selbst!" antwortete Harrison. Fürsorglich legte er einen Arm um seine kleine Schwester.

„Komm lass uns reingehen und sehen was unsere Problemkinder so anstellen!"

Harrison und Ruth gingen wieder hinein und blieben wie angewurzelt stehen.

Roger tanzte ziemlich aufreizend mit einem brünetten Mädchen und Charlotte tat es ihm nach, nur das ihr Partner ein Muskelbepackter schwarzhaariger Typ war den seien Hände nicht von ihr lassen konnte.

"Ich glaub das einfach nicht, was zum Teufel treiben die da?" murmelte Harrison schockiert.

"Ich denke, das wird eine ganz gekonnte Kopie von Basic Instinkt," flüsterte Ruth ihrem Bruder ins Ohr.

Er schaute sie verständnislos an.

"Na du weisst schon, Der Spielfilm: Basic Instinkt!

Halloo!!!! Disco, Tanzszene, Sex in der Toilette, Eispickel, Geile Frau, noch geilerer Mann??

Mensch Harisson, du bist ja wie deine Mumien. Schief gewickelt und immer der Zeit hinterher!"

Sie ging zur Bar zurück und beobachtete nun die beiden auf der Tanzfläche. Dieses Schauspiel wollte sie sich nicht entgehen lassen.

"Das ist ja wie bei einem Autounfall, man will wegsehen und doch..." Harrison war an sie herangetreten und sah den beiden verwundert zu. Ruth lachte zufrieden und bot ihm Nüsse an.

Den Partnern von Charlotte und Roger gefiel, wie mit ihnen getanzt wurde, doch merkten sie auch, dass sie nicht damit gemeint waren. Ihnen waren die Blicke die sich Roger und Charlotte zuwarfen nicht entgangen. Keiner der beiden liess den andern aus den Augen. Je Eifersüchtiger sie aufeinander wurden um so enger tanzten sie mit ihren Partnern. Nach einer weile hatten die genung und liesen die beiden mitten auf der Bühne einfach stehen.

Nun blieb Roger und Charlotte nichts anders übrig und zusammen zu tanzten.

Und was sie da auf der Bühne zeigten war heiß, wirklich heiß. Es schien beinahe so als hätten die beiden ihre Umwelt vergessen und reizten sich gegenseitig in unermessliche.

Harrison wurde die ganze Sache langsam unangenehm. „Ruth, wenn die so weiter machen treiben sies noch auf der Bühne zusammen!"

Jamie kam auch zu ihnen hinüber und sah erstaunt zu was Charlotte und Roger zusammen veranstalteten.

Sie hatte einen netten Jungen kennen gelernt und war ins plaudern geraten und hatte von dem Drama das sich auf der Tanzfläche anbahnte nichts mitbekommen. Erst nach dem sie zufällig einen Blick auf diese geworfen hatte sah sie das Schauspiel auf der Fläche.

„Harrison du musst das stoppen, bevor die was tun was sie in den Knast bringt!" forderte sie ich auf.

„Ja gerne und was bitte! Zwischen den beiden bekomm ich nicht einmal ein Blatt Papier!" sagte dieser trotzig!

Genervt sah Jamie ihn an und blickte in das grinsende Gesicht ihrer Schwester „ Das dir das gefällt war ja klar! Du hast ab sofort Bauchschmerzen!"

Überrascht sah Ruth Jamie an" Ich hab was? Tickst du nicht richtig!"

„Du hast mich schon verstanden! Ich hol nun Charlotte und du Harrison gehst mit Roger nachhause!" befahl Jamie und Ruth verstand nun die Anspielung.

Sie verzog ihr Gesicht und wimmerte vor sich hin „Etwas so?" fragte sie schelmisch und Jamie rollte genervt ihre Augen.

Zielstrebig ging sie zu Charlotte und klopfte ihr auf die Schulter.

„Ich will ja nicht stören, aber wir müssen gehen. Ruth fühlt sich nicht wohl." sagte sie streng und Charlotte sah das sie es ernst meinte.

Augenblicklich liess Roger sie los und beide trennten sich schwer atmend. Sie sahen sie an und es sah so aus als würde ihnen erst jetzt bewusst werden was sie da auf der Tanzfläche getrieben hatten.

Betreten wanden sie sich voneinander ab und Charlotte folgte Jamie nur zu gerne zu Auto wo Ruth bereist auf sie wartete.

Harrison hatte Roger im Schlepptau und nun fuhren sie alle in ihren Wagen nach Killarney.

"Sag mal Charlotte, was war den das auf der Tanzfläche mit Roger? Seit wann könnt ihr so gut miteinander?" fragte Jamie neugierig.

Charlotte zuckte mit den Schultern und sah aus dem Fenster. Im Spiegelbild des Fensters sah man wie sie lächelte.

Ruth sah das und grinste sie an. "Sag mal Charlotte, kennst du den Film Basic Instinkt?"

Charlotte sah sie überrascht an. "Was, ja natürlich"

Jamie hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit sie so ihre Gedanken gemacht und wandte sich nun frech an ihre jüngere Schwester. "Ruth, ich denke es ist besser, wenn wir heute Nacht alle Eispickel im Haus verschwinden lassen!"

Die drei Mädchen sahen sich einen Moment an und fingen an schallend zu lachen.

Harrison sass schweigend neben Roger im Auto.

"Du Rog.. " begann er nach einer weile, " kennst du den Film Basic Instinkt?"

Erstaunt sah in dieser an. "Natürlich, wer nicht! Guter Anfang, geiler Schluss. Aber wie kommst du da drauf?"

"Ruth hat den Film erwähnt, als sie euch beide tanzen gesehen hat und euch mit den Hauptfiguren verglichen. Was war den im mittleren Teil," fragte es zweideutig.

Seine Schwester hatte ihm in groben Zügen den Film erklärt.

Roger grinste, er hatte den Wink verstanden.

"Der war ziemlich heiß! Hat dir Ruth den Schluss nicht verraten? Die Frau killt mit ziemlicher Sicherheit den Mann mit einem Eispickel, während sie es miteinander sex haben!" er sah Harrison schelmisch an,"... aber Ruth hat recht, der mittlere Teil war wirklich heiß, verdammt heiß sogar."

"Der Film oder der Tanz?" fragte Harrison schmunzelnd.

Roger lachte ohne zu antworten und Harrison fiel mit ein.


	3. Chapter 16 bis 32

**16.Kapitel**

Nachdem sie angekommen waren, zogen sich alle in ihre Zimmer zurück. Charlotte war aber zu aufgewühlt um zu schlafen und ging noch etwas hinaus. Sie saß auf einen Heuballen und sah sich den Sternenhimmel an.

"Stör ich?"

Erschrocken drehte sie sich um. Roger stand einfach nur da und sah sie an.

"Nein," sie rutschte etwas zur Seite.

Er nahm Platz und wusste nicht so genau was er nun machen sollte.

"Also," begannen beide zusammen. Sie lachten beide auf und Charlotte machte ihm ein Zeichen, dass er beginnen sollte.

"Nun, ich wollte mich für mein Verhalten entschuldigen. Ich meine, ich hab mich echt wie ein Arsch aufgeführt," gestand er zerknirscht sah er sie an.

Charlotte glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Es tat ihm leid?

"Was genau, tut dir den leid? Du hast ja da einiges Angestellt!" wollte sie wissen.

Roger schluckte und wusste, dass sie Recht hatte.

"Ich meine mein ganzes Benehmen, dass ich dich dauernd angeschrieen habe, dir immer welche Vorwürfe gemacht habe, dass ich dich vor Dad schlecht machen wollte.

Du weißt doch selber was war. Also es tut mir leid! Wirklich. Ich hoffe, dass es nie wieder so weit kommt." aufrichtig sah er sie an.

Charlotte verspürte einen kleinen Schmerz in ihrer Brust. Im tat wohl wirklich alles leid, unfähig was zu sagen nickte sie im zu.

"Ok. Das war's, mehr ist wohl da nichts mehr zu sagen. Stimmtss?" fragte er etwas betreten. Ihm wäre es lieber gewesen, wenn sie ihn angeschnauzt hätte, nur um es ihm heimzuzahlen, dass er so fies zu ihr war. Doch Charlotte machte nichts, sie saß nur da und sah ihn ernst an. Dann sah sie wieder in den Himmel.

Roger stand auf und murmelte: "Nacht Charlotte" und ging.

In der Dunkelheit verschwand er innerhalb eines Augenblicks.

Charlotte saß immer noch da und wusste nicht was sie denken sollte.

Ok er hatte sich entschuldigt. Für alles? Auch für den Sex, den sie hatten? Tat ihm das auch leid? Bereute er es? _ Was ist mit dir Charlotte? Bereust du es mit ihm geschlafen zu haben? _ meldete sich ihr Gewissen.

_ Nein ich bereue es nicht! _ dachte sie und ihr wurde auf einmal klar, warum seine Worte von vorhin ihr so wehtaten. Sie hatte sich verliebt!

"Na toll und was mach ich nun?" fragte sie verärgert.

"Hör mal Charlotte, ich kann das so nicht stehen lassen," aus dem Dunklem kam Roger wieder auf sie zu. Er sah verärgert aus.

"Ich meine, ich mach hier zum Deppen und du sagst kein Wort! Ich weiss, ich hab Mist gebaut, aber du warst nicht ganz Unschuldig daran. Ich denke wir sind nun Quitt." Seiner Haltung nach war er sehr sauer, nein eher wütend.

Charlotte sah ihn an und sie erinnerte sich daran, als sie ihn das letzte Mal so aufgeregt gesehen hatte.

Sie hatte einen Entschluss gefasst. Mal sehen wie sehr es ihm wirklich Leid tat. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen kam sie ihm näher.

Er wurde nervös. Charlotte hatte immer noch nichts gesagt und nun sah sie ihn so seltsam an. Er brauchte einen Moment um zu begreifen was er da sah!

Lust! Pure Lust! Er atmete tief ein.

Sie trat ganz nah an ihn heran und blieb wenige Zentimeter vor seinem Gesicht stehen.

"Du willst dich entschuldigen! Ok, aber nicht so! Ich will sehen wie Leid es dir wirklich tut und ob dir wirklich, alles Leid tut was geschehen ist," murmelte sie an seinen Lippen.

Das war zuviel für Roger. Bereits den ganzen Abend versuchte er dagegen zu kämpfen und nun das. Langsam fuhr er mit seinem Finger ihren Lippen nach und ging Richtung Hals. Diesen Streichelte er ganz sachte, langsam wanderten seine Hände an ihren Hüpfen entlang und blieben auf ihrem Gesäß liegen.

Er drückte sie an sich und sagte ganz leise: "DAS hat mir nicht Leid getan und dafür hab ich mich nicht entschuldigt," und sah sie offen an.

Charlotte seufzte und schloss die Augen. Sie hörte sein Lachen und sah ihn verwundert an. Endlich küsste er sie und lachte leise dabei.

Charlotte konnte es nicht fassen. Er hatte sie auf die Wange geküsst! Verdutz sah sie ihn an.

Sein Blick wurde Ernst. "Charlotte, es ist nicht so, dass ich nicht will, aber ich kann nicht!"

Traurig sah sie ihn an. "Warum?"

"Dad," sagte er nur.

Sie verstand nicht was er damit meinte. "Alex? Was hat Alex damit zu tun?"

"Alles, einfach alles. Er ist mein Vater und dein was auch immer," gab er zu.

Sie näherte sich ihm wieder, ihr Blick war wieder da." Darf ich dich daran erinnern das ich nicht mit Alex wirklich verwand bin und demnach auch mit dir nicht. Außerdem wurdest du von ihm adoptiert," sagte sie sanft.

Er schob sie wieder etwas von sich weg und sah sie dabei traurig an. "Aber du bist wie eine Tochter für ihn. Das geht nicht! Der würde mich umbringen, wenn er es raus findet."

Charlotte grinste ihn Verführerisch an, " Dann sorgen wir dafür, dass er es nicht erfährt" Langsam zog sie ihn zu "ihrem" Schuppen.

"Charlotte , ich…. Ich.. kann.. nein.. ich will nicht," versuche Roger es noch einmal.

Sie blieb stehen und sah ihn herausfordernd an dabei knöpfte sie sich ihre Bluse auf. Schelmisch sah sie ihn nun aus. "Sag mir, das du das nicht willst und ich hör auf. Versprochen! Aber ich will es von dir hören!" forderte sie ihn auf.

"Ich will…" Roger sah sie an und in seinem Innersten tobe ein Sturm der Gefühle doch eins siegte ganz klar.

Er näherte sich ihr und sah ihr fest in die Augen. Charlottes Lächeln erstarb.

"Ich hoffe für mich, dass da drin kein Eispickel liegt," flüsterte er und zog sie mit in den Schuppen. Charlotte lachte zufrieden auf.

**17. Kapitel**

Alex sah zufrieden auf die Weide und beobachtete seine "Kinder". Charlotte, Roger, Jamie und Ruth halfen beim Eintreiben der Rinder. Nick und er standen etwas Abseits und beobachteten ihre Arbeit.

"Ist dir was aufgefallen?" fragte Nick unvermittelt.

"Aber ja doch," antwortete Alex schmunzelte.

"Was hältst du davon?" wollte Nick wissen.

"Gut," meinte Alex einsilbig.

Entnervt sah in nun Nick an. "Aber ja doch, Gut! Sag mal ist das alles? Ich glaub dir das nicht, sprich mit mir Alex."

"Nick, Nick, Nick was soll ich den sagen. Ich weiss doch nichts. Offiziell zumindest. Die beiden geben sich jede erdenkliche Mühe sich nichts anmerken zu lassen," meinte Alex immer noch grinsend.

"Uahh.. du machst mich noch wahnsinnig, ihr und eure Geheimniskrämerei. Können wir in dieser Familie gute Nachrichten nicht normal mitteilen?" regte sich Nick auf.

"Find ich ja auch, keine Ahnung warum die zwei so ein Geheimnis machen," gab ihm Alex. Er wackelte dabei mit den Brauen.

"Was glaubst du, seit wann läuft zwischen den beiden was?" grinste Nick und sah den beiden wieder aufmerksam zu. Alex folgte seinem Blick und genoss den Anblick. "Ich hab's vor über einen Monat entdeckt, also denke ich, es läuft schon länger," sagte er trocken.

"Echt? Ich weiss es seit ein paar Tagen und nur weil ich sie fast erwischt hätte. Und du hast es einfach so raus gefunden?" Nick war überrascht, einen Monat, das hätte er nicht gedacht.

"Es war wohl hilfreich, dass ich einen BH im Schuppen gefunden habe, hatte mir aber im ersten Moment nichts dabei gedacht. Einen Tag später fand ich Stiefel. Danach hatte ich mich auf die Lauer gelegt und sah zuerst Charlotte rein gehen und dann Roger. Da dachte ich sie streiten wieder und wollte nach dem Rechten sehen. Als ich rein gehen wollte, sah ich sie durchs Fenster. Glaub mir wenn so ein Streit aussieht, hätte ich gerne mehr Streit im Leben," lachte Alex schallend.

"Du erstaunst mich immer wieder Bruder. Hast du gedacht Charlotte erwürgt Roger mit ihrem BH oder schlägt ihn mit dem Stiefel? Also ehrlich, einen Streit vermuten! Pfff!!" nahm Nick ihn grinsend hoch. „Also ist der Schuppen deren Liebesnest. Ich hab Roger erwischt als er raus kam und sich die Kleider richtete. Er sah ziemlich mitgenommen aus." fuhr er fort und fiel in Alex lachen ein.

"Eindeutig eine McLeod, nur die schaffen uns Ryans," versuchte Alex zwischen zwei Lachanfälle zu sagen.

Nick konnte auch nicht mehr und beide lachten lauthals los. Die anderen sahen zu ihnen hinüber und sahen wunderten sich was die Beiden wohl zu lachen hatten.

Roger blinzelte Charlotte zu und sie lächelte ihn verliebt an.

Ruth hatte dieses bemerkt. Sie grinste. _ Also doch, wurde auch Zeit, _dachte sie zufrieden.

Am Abend ging sie zu ihren Bruder und berichtete von ihrer Beobachtung.

Harrison lächelte sie sanftmütig an." Och das weiss ich doch schon längst. Die zwei sind seit dem Discobesuch zusammen."

"Warum hast du mir nichts davon gesagt?" schimpfe Ruth.

"Nun liebstes Schwesterlein, weil ich eben Geheimnise für mich behalten kann," spottete er und wollte gehen.

"Hey, so nicht mein Lieber. Wie hast du es raus gefunden. Ich will das nun wissen."

Sie hatte ihren Bruder am Ärmel gepackt und zog ihn zurück.

"Es mag wohl daran liegen, dass ich sie gesehen habe, an jenem Abend," erklärte er ihr und erzählte von den Geschehnissen dieser Nacht.

"Och, das ist ja so romantisch, aber warum wollen sie es Alex nicht sagen.

Hat Roger wirklich solche Angst es ihm zu sagen? Was würde Alex im schlimmsten Fall mit ihm machen. Was glaubst du?" überlegte Ruth.

"Ich glaube nicht, dass Onkel Alex wirklich böse währe. Wenn die zwei zusammen sind und bleiben, würde Charlotte richtig zu den Ryans gehören," erwiderte Harrison schmunzelnd.

Die beiden sahen sich an und lächelten zufrieden. Sie hofften wirklich, dass alles gut gehen würde, die zwei waren wirklich ein süßes Paar und hätten ein Happy End verdient.

Charlotte und Roger waren tatsächlich seit jenem Abend zusammen. Sie nutzten jede Möglichkeit zusammen zu sein ohne dass es Auffallen würde.

Sie waren sich sehr nahe gekommen und erzählten sich vieles aus Ihrer Kindheit und ihren Erlebnissen.

Charlotte war sehr glücklich, aber sie verstand Rogers Bedenken Alex was zu sagen. Sie respektierte seinen Wunsch widerwillig.

Sie stritten sich absichtlich immer noch vor den anderen, um keinen Verdacht zu erwecken. Anschließend gingen sie zu ihrem Schuppen um sich zu versöhnen.

Es war ein kleines Opfer, aber sie wollte ihre Beziehung zu Roger nicht aufgeben. Sie liebte ihn von ganzem Herzen und hoffte, dass er ebenso fühlte.

Nun saß aber eine etwas ratlose Charlotte im Badezimmer und ungläubig auf das Ding in ihrer Hand.

"Das kann nicht sein, das darf nicht sein, nicht jetzt, so eine Scheiße..." wütend schmiss sie den Gegenstand in den Papierkorb.

Es war ein, länglicher weißer Gegenstand mit zwei kleinen Fenstern, in denen jeweils eine feine blaue Linie zu sehen war.

Aufgeregt suchte sie Roger, sie musste mit ihm sprechen, sie müssten beratschlagen wie es nun weiter gehen sollte.

In der Zwischenzeit war Roger bei seinem Vater, er wollte endlich reinen Tisch machen. Er war dieses ganze Versteckspielen nämlich leid.

Alex ahnte, um was es gehen könnte und ließ ihn absichtlich etwas zappeln und machte ihm den Einstieg ins Gespräch schwer.

"Dad, da ist was das ich mit dir besprechen wollte," fing Roger an.

"Klar komm rein und setzt dich, das trifft sich gut ich wollte eben zu dir. Ich wollte auch was mit dir besprechen."

"Ach ja um was geht es den?" Roger sah ihn neugierig an.

"Um Charlotte…" begann Alex.

Roger wurde etwas unruhig.

"...Und um dich...," fuhr Alex fort.

Roger rutsche auf seinem Sitz hin und her.

"...und um das was ich macht!" endete Alex und musste sich dabei zusammen reißen um nicht zu lachen.

Sein Sohn war soeben erbleicht, als er die letzen Worte gesagt hatte.

"Ähm Dad. Ich weiß, dass…. Du dir… das …soo.. nicht….gedacht hast.." stotterte Roger und wusste nicht was er noch sagen sollte.

Charlotte, kam auf der Suche nach Roger an Alexs Büro vorbei und hörte wie ihr Name fiel. Sie blieb stehen und versteckte sich neben der Türe und lauschte.

"Das kannst du laut sagen Roger, was denkst du dir dabei! Immerhin gehört sie zur Familie und ich dulde kein solches Verhalten mehr.

Geschwister sollten miteinander auskommen und nicht so miteinander umgehen wie ihr es tut. Das ist doch krank." Alex drehte sich zum Fenster und lachte still vor sich hin.

Roger starrte auf den Rücken seines Vaters und auf einmal wurde er wütend.

"Ich bin kein kleines Kind und Charlotte auch nicht. Wie wir miteinander umgehen oder nicht geht dich nichts an," warf er Alex an den Kopf.

Der drehte sich um, "Siehst du, ihr benehmt euch aber wie keine Kinder, ihr seit beide meine Kinder und wenn ihr nicht zur Vernunft kommt muss ich eben euch zwingen," antwortete Alex ruhig.

"Was meinst du damit?" Rogers Stimme zitterte.

"Nun ich werde dafür sorgen, dass es so nicht weiter geht. Einer von euch wird wohl oder übel eine Endscheidung treffen müssen und die Sache anständig über die Bühne bringen. Anders sehe ich keine Zukunft für euch beide hier in Killarney. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Alex sah ihn an und war gespannt was nun geschehen würde. Er hatte mit Absicht Roger unter Druck gesetzt.

Roger funkelte ihn Böse an und sagte nichts.

Charlotte hatte geschockt zugehört. Alex wusste Bescheid und der war wütend. Schlimmer noch er wollte, dass sie sich trennen oder einer von beiden musste gehen. Roger hatte also recht mit seiner Befürchtung.

Charlotte schlich sich nach oben. Sie wusste was sie zu tun hatte!

Alex sah wie es in seinem Sohn brodelte und entschloss ihn vom Hacken zu lassen.

"Also klärt das und hört auf zu streiten, ich kann es nicht mehr hören," sagte er ruhig ihm.

Roger brauchte einen Moment um zu begreifen was sein Vater soeben gesagt hatte.

Streit?

"Du meinst Charlottes und meine Streitereien? Habe ich dich richtig verstanden?" fragte Roger vorsichtig nach.

"Natürlich, was sonst!" antwortete Alex.

Nun wusste Roger nicht mehr weiter. Er konnte nun seinem Vater schlecht sagen, dass die Dinge anders lagen. Aber er wollte auch dieses Theater beenden.

"Dad... hör mal.. es .. ist kompliziert... Charlotte und ich... " fing er an und sah Alex hilflos an.

Der hatte Mitleid mit ihm und beschloss diese ganze Farce zu beenden.

"Also Roger was ist so schwer daran sie zu fragen?" fragte er und ein kleines Lächeln umspielten seine Lippen.

Roger sah in verwirrt an. "Was…. fragen?

"Na ob sie dich heiratet, so eine Hochzeit muss gut organisiert sein," Alex schmunzelte und langsam begann er leise zu lachen.

Roger sah in verdattert an. "Du meinst …nicht den Streit... du weisst also doch von uns...ich sich soll… Heiraten …Charlotte?"

Alex nickte und ging zu ihm hin, "Na komm schon her du Trottel, ich möchte der erste sein, der dir zu deiner Wahl gratuliert."

Roger umarmte seinen Vater und beide fingen na zu lachen.

"Dass in dieser Familie nie eine gute Neuigkeit normal verbreiten werden kann!" sagte Roger dabei.

„Wie wahr, wie wahr! Der Satz könnte von Harry sein!" sagte Alex immer noch lachend.

Charlotte ging zu Walter, einer der Arbeiter und bat ihn sie nach Fisher zu fahren.

Sie erzählte ihm, dass sie etwas zu erledigen hätte und über Nacht bleiben wollte.

Als dieser sie abgesetzt hatte, ging sie zum Ticketschalter und kaufte sich eine Fahrkarte nach Melbourne. Als der Bus kam stieg sie ein.

Der Wirt aus dem Pub hatte ihr dabei zugesehen, _ Ich wusste doch, dass so ein hübsches Ding nicht lange auf einer Farm bleibt, _ dachte er und sah wie der Bus wegfuhr.

Roger suchte Charlotte, er wollte ihr die guten Nachrichten erzählen und natürlich Alex' Erwartung erfüllen.

Er trat in ihr Zimmer und ihm fiel sofort auf dass sich etwas geändert hatte. Er sah sich um und er braucht eine weile bis es ihm auf fiel.

Ihre Sachen waren weg. Er ging zu Schrank und wollte nachsehen, ob ihre Kleider noch darin waren. Er war leer.

Er rannte in sein Zimmer und sah sich dort um. Tatsächlich auf seinem Bett lag ein Brief.

Er erkannte Charlottes Handschrift, die auf dem Umschlag seinen Namen geschrieben hatte. Er öffnete ihn obwohl er ahnte was er nun lesen musste.

_Lieber Roger, _

_Ich habe das Gespräch zwischen Dir und Alex gehört. _

_Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Du Recht hättest und er tatsächlich etwas gegen unsere Beziehung haben könnte. _

_Ich weiss dass er Dich vor die Wahl gestellt hat. Ich oder die Farm! _

_Ich wollte Dir diese Entscheidung abnehme, da ich weiss, dass dies hier Dein Zuhause ist und Du das Leben hier liebst. Es ist nicht fair, dass Alex Dich zu einer Entscheidung zwingen will. _

_Darum habe ich sie für uns beide getroffen. _

_Ich gehe fort von hier und werde nie mehr zurückkommen. _

_Ich habe bereist einmal von vorne begonnen und kann es wieder tun. _

_Ich habe die Zeit hier sehr genossen und habe euch alle lieb gewonnen. Aber Dein Wohlergehen ist mir wichtiger und ich will nicht, dass Du mit Alex im Streit auseinander gehst. So ein Opfer bin ich nicht wert. _

_Bitte versucht nicht mich zu finden. _

_Ich wünsche Dir dass Du bald einer Frau begegnest die Dir gefällt und auch in Alex' Augen würdig ist. _

_Alles Liebe _

_Charlotte _

Er lies den Brief sinken und blieb entsetzt stehen. Auf einmal kam Leben in Rogers Körper und er rannte hinunter.

"Dad! Dad!" rief er.

"Im Wohnzimmer! Was schreist du hier so rum!" antwortete ihm Alex etwas verärgert.

"Sie ist weg, verdammt sie ist abgehauen!"

Durch Rogers Geschrei kamen auch die anderen ins Wohnzimmer, um nach zu sehen was los war.

"Wer ist weg?" fragte Jamie.

"Charlotte!" Roger sah seinem Vater fest in die Augen. "Sie hat uns gehört und hat die falsche Schlüsse gezogen!" klärte er ihn auf.

Alex wurde bleich. "Nein! Was hat sie gesagt?" wollte er wissen

"Nichts sie hat mir das hinterlassen," Roger übergab seinem Vater den Brief.

Alex las den durch und wurde wütend

"Gott, das Mädchen ist wirklich die Tochter ihrer Mutter. So ein Sturrkopf! Haut einfach ab ohne sich zu wehren," rief Alex wütend aus, nachdem er den Brief gelesen hat.

"Was ist hier eigentlich los?" fragt Tess. Sie verstand nicht warum sich hier alle aufregten.

"Charlotte und ich sind zusammen, Dad hat es raus gefunden und hat mich heute gestellt. Charlotte muss ein Teil von diesem Gespräch mitbekommen haben und hat das falsch verstanden.

Dad hatte sich da nicht besonders klar ausgedrückt und man hätte ohne weiteres das falsch verstehen können," erklärte Roger nun der versammelten Mannschaft.

Ruth, Jamie und Harrison grinsten wissend. Jodi und Tess sahen sich erstaunt an.

"Warum habt ihr nichts gesagt?" wollte Jodi wissen.

"Das ist doch jetzt egal! Das Mädchen ist weg, nur weil in dieser Familie nicht geredet wird! Keine einzige Neuigkeit wurde in den letzten Monaten auf normalem Weg übermittelt. Immer musste ein großes Trara darum gemacht werden. Mir reichte es ein für alle mal! Schafft Charlotte wieder her, egal wie, aber bringt das Mädel nach Hause! Sie war lange genug weg! Es reicht!" donnerte Harry auf einmal los.

Der alte Mann hatte genug gehört und er wollte keine Einzelheiten hören.

"Na los bewegt euch!" donnert er weiter, nachdem ihn die andern geschockt angesehen hatten, aber niemand sich bewegte.

Das genügte alle machten sich auf und bald hatten sie von Charlottes Ausflug nach Fishers gehört. Nachdem Nick etwas herum telefoniert hatte, fand er heraus, dass Charlotte eine Busfahrkarte nach Melbourne gekauft hatte.

Dort verloren sie aber ihre Spur.

**18. Kapitel**

Nachdem Charlotte in der Großstadt angekommen war, wusste sie nicht genau, was sie als nächstes machen wollte. Hier wollte sie nicht bleiben, überhaupt wollte sie weg aus Australien. Nur wohin? Nach Amerika kam nicht in Frage, da man sie dort zuerst suchen würde. Sie saß nun am Flughafen und dachte immer noch über ihre Situation nach, als ihr Blick an einem Werbeposter hängen blieb. Sie begann zu lächeln, das war's dort hin wollte sie gehen. Sie ging zum Schalter und kaufte sich ein Ticket.

Über vier Jahre waren inzwischen vergangen. Charlotte dacht noch oft an den Tag, der sie in dieses herrliche Land geführt hatte.

Italien! Nach Australien war dieses Land ihr Lieblingsland gewesen.

Sie sah sich um und beobachtete die Touristen, die versuchten auf das Pferd zu steigen. Das war nun ihr Leben.

Sie dachte zurück an den Tag als in Rom gelandet war. Sie stand damals hilflos am Ausgang des Flughafen und wusste nicht wie es nun weitergehen sollte. Sie musste einen ziemliche verzweifelten Eindruckt gemacht haben, den eine Frau anfangs dreißig sprach sie an. In ihrem charmanten italienisch-englisch mix hatte sie Charlotte angesprochen.

Charlotte grinste als sie an dieses Erlebnisse dachte.

"Signorina, una Ragazza così bella non deve essere così triste!" hatte die Frau gesagt. Charlotte hatte damals verständnislos mit dem Kopf geschüttelt. "Niente capire!" sagte sie nur.

"Ah Americana, komme mini Bruder spreke gute dein sprake. Er konne elfe, io Maria vieni, vieni!" mit diesen Worten zog die resolute Frau Charlotte mit, ging zu einem verbeultem Auto und bevor Charlotte sich versah düste die Fremde mit ihr durch Rom.

Charlotte hatte Angst und betete, dass diese Frau ihr wirklich nur helfen wollte. Als sie dann bei ihr zu Hause ankamen, wartete bereits ein Mann Mitte vierzig auf sie.

Maria schnatterte gleich darauf los und der Mann lächelte milde. Es war ihr Bruder und er konnte tatsächlich englisch.

Beim Essen erzählte ihr der Mann, der sich als Berto vorgestellt hatte, dass seine Schwester sich um sie gesorgt hätte und sie deshalb "entführt" hätte.

Charlotte konnte bis heute nicht erklären woher dieses sichere Gefühl kam, dass sie dieser Familie trauen konnte. Aber sie tat es und es wurde der verrückteste Abend den Charlotte je erlebt hatte, der damit endete, dass sie ein Dach über den Kopf hatte und einen Job.

Berto hatte ihr einen Job als Pfedebetreuerin angeboten und sie hierher mitgenommen.

Umbrien, das grüne Herz Italiens, genauer gesagt nach Spoleto.

Dort betrieb er ein Hotel mit seiner Schwester Maria und seinem Bruder Roberto.

Mit der Zeit erfuhr sie so einiges über die Familie, dass Berto mit seine 45 Jahren, der älteste von sieben Kinder war und eine Zeit lang in Australien gelebt hatte aber nach einer gescheiteten Liebe , dem Land den Rücken gekehrt hatte. Maria hatte Charlotte erzählt, dass diese Frau in Australien sein Herz gestohlen hätte und deswegen er niemals geheiratet hätte.

Maria wiederum war kurz nach ihrer Hochzeit Witwe geworden und wollte nichts mehr von der Liebe wissen.

Sie war auch das Nesthecken der Familie und 30 Jahre alt. Roberto war 35 Jahre alt und ein richtiger Frauenheld. Er sagte immer wieder, dass er nicht auch noch eine Familie gründen wollte, sonst wäre seine Familie am Schluss noch für die Überbevölkerung, der Welt schuld.

Charlotte hat von ihrem Leben nur das nötigste erzählt. Doch Maria ahnte, dass hinter ihrer Geschichte, eine unglückliche Liebe steckte. Sie war es auch die bald, die Charlottes Zustand bemerkte.

Von dem Augenblick an als ihre Schwangerschaft bekannt wurde, umgluckte sie der ganze Familienclan.

"Mammi, Mammi!" Der Ruf riss Charlotte aus ihrer Tagträumerei. Ein drei jähriges Mädchen kam auf sie zu und man sah ihr an das sie in der Küche gewesen sein musste. Sie war über und über mit Mehl bestäubt.

"Clara Alessandra, vieni subito qui!" hörte Charlotte hinter der Kleinen rufen.

Ihre Tochter war bei ihr angekommen und Charlotte hob sie hoch.

"Briciola, was hast du den nun wieder angestellt?" fragte Charlotte streng und ging in Richtung Küche.

Die Kleine vergrub ihr Gesicht an der Schulter ihrer Mutter und murmelte beleidigt.

"Wollte doch nur Zia helfen."

"Carlotta, tua figlia e una piccola peste," Maria schnatterte wild darauf los.

Charlotte hob eine Hand.

"Maria, piano. Was ist den geschehen, dass du Claire als kleiner Teufel bezeichnest?" fragte sie lachend und sah sich um, "Oh...Claire du bist ein kleiner Teufel, sieh mal wie die Küche aussieht."

Tatsächlich, die Küche sah aus als hätte es geschneit, egal wohin man sah, es lag überall Mehl.

"Ecco vedi, du weiss ik liebe Clara, abe... qualche volta," Maria sah sie wütend an.

Claire sah sie mit riesigen Augen an, die sich langsam mit Tränen füllten, "Zia hat mich nicht mehr lieb," weinte sie nun und vergrub ihr Gesicht noch tiefer in Charlottes Schulte, dabei gab sie herzzereisende Laute von sich.

Als Maria das sah kam sie schnell auf sie zu. "Stella mia, il mio piccolo Angolino, Zia Maria wolle nikt so bose sein. Amore, dai vieni dalla Zia, komm zu mir, zia make alles wider saube, dann alles tutto bene, dai Stella della Zia, nikt mehr weine!"

Charlotte setzte ihre Tochter ab und sah sie streng an.

"Claire Alexandra Johnson, jetzt hör aber auf. Deine Krokrodilstränen funktionieren nicht bei mir. Sieh dir an was du angestellt hast!

Maria hat bereit genug zu tun und nun muss sie zuerst dein Chaos aufräumen. Du wirst ihr dabei helfen," rügte sie das Kind.

Claire schob schmollend die Unterlippe nach unten.

"Ich bin doch so klein, ich kann das nicht, ich komm doch da oben gar nicht hin," versuchte sie der Strafe zu entgehen

"Das stimmt..." gab ihr Charlotte Recht, und in Claires Gesicht zeigte sich ein triumphierendes kleines Lächeln,"... du bist klein..." fuhr Charlotte fort "...so klein, dass du die untere Hälfte der Küche problemlos sauber machen kannst," endete sie.

Claires Lächeln erstarb, sie wollte wieder einen Versuch starten, doch ihre Mutter unterbrach sie.

"Sofort! Je länger du braucht, umso länger ist das Pony reiten gestrichen, und nun los! " streng sah Charlotte sie an.

Claire war zwar erst drei aber sie wusste, dass ihre Mutter es ernst meinte.

Maria hatte die ganze Zeit zugesehen und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, dieses kleine braungelockte Teufelchen hatte sie mal wieder reingelegt. Nicht zum ersten Mal!

Charlotte sah Maria entschuldigend an.

"Vai, ik putze mit Clara die Kugge, ganz lange und saube, versproke." augenzwinkernd stieg Maria, in die Bestrafung ein.

Charlotte lächelte verstolen, sie wusste das Maria die Kleine nicht so lange "schuften" lies, aber es genügte, dass Claire es glaubte.

Sie verließ die Küche und ging zurück zu ihrer Arbeit.

Berto hatte alles beobachtet und grinste breit, dieser kleine Wirbelwind hatte wirklich alle Tricks auf Lager.

Er ging zum Empfang und sah sich die Reservationen der nächsten Tage an. Er ging diese durch und rief nach Charlotte.

Diese kam zu ihm und sah ihn fragend an.

"Charlotte, wir bekommen morgen einen VIP Gast, sie will sich anscheinend von einer Buchpräsentation Tournee bei uns erholen. Sie hat den Wunsch angebracht zu Reiten, sorg dafür das morgen genügend Pferde zur Auswahl stehen, ok?" informierte er sie.

"Ist gut, Heute Nachmittag kommt ja die Gruppe zurück die über Nacht draußen war. Die Pferde sollten bis morgen wieder Fit sein. Wer ist es denn? Wissen wir ihren Namen oder ist es wieder so ein Pseudonym ?" fragte sie neugierig.

"Ich glaube kaum, dass Scarlett OHara ihr echter Name ist," gab er schmunzelnd zu.

Charlotte und Berto lachten vergnügt.

Charlotte ging wieder zurück zu den Ställen, während Berto das neuste Buch dieser Autorin ansah.

Er wusste den Namen der Autorin, doch sie reiste immer unter falschem Namen um sich nicht von ihren Fans zu sehr belästigt zu werde. Als seriöser Hotelier hielt sich an die Wünsche seiner Gäste, auch gegenüber seiner Angestellten. Er studierte den Buchumschlag und suchte vergebens nach einem Bild der Autorin. Doch er fand nichts, ausser der Kurzbeschreibung des Romaninhaltes stand nur noch der Titel und den Autoren Name auf dem Buch.

_Verlorene Herzen von Alberta Fontaine._

Charlotte hatte einen anstrengenden Tag und nun brachte sie ihre Tochter zu Bett. Diese Zeit war ihr die liebste. Claire erzählte ihr dann was sie den ganzen Tag so erlebt hatte und anschließend las Charlotte eine gute Nacht Geschichte vor.

Natürlich drehte sich heute alles um das geschehen in der Küche und wie gemein Zia Maria sie hatte schuften lassen. Charlotte lächelte als sie ihrer Tochter zu hörte.

"Mammi, erzählst du mir die Geschichte von dir und Daddy und Opa Alex und Onkel Nick und Tante Tess und..." bat Claire. Charlotte unterbrach ihre Aufzählung bevor sie jeden Bewohner aus Killarney erwähnte. Claire liebte diese Geschichte.

"Ist ja gut. Also es war einmal eine schöne, starke, wunderschöne Frau, die sehr unglücklich war, den sie bekam ein Baby von einem Mann, den sie nicht mehr liebte und den Mann den sie wirklich liebte, wollte nichts von ihr..." begann Charlotte

"...Oma Claire," warf die Kleine Claire ein.

"Genau, nachdem ihr Baby da war sie sehr, sehr glücklich, den der Mann den sie liebte, war total in ihr kleines Mädchen vernarrt..."

"...Opa Alex und du..." warf Claire wieder ein.

"Ja mein Schatz... irgendwann begriff der Alex, dass er nicht nur das Baby liebte, sondern auch deren Mammi und das sagte er ihr dann auch. Oma Claire war so glücklich und wollte so schnell wie möglich ihren Traumprinzen heiraten und Opa Alex wollte das auch. Doch leider starb Oma vorher und Tante Tess und Opa Alex waren ganz traurig aber dafür überhäuften sie das Kleine Mädchen mit all ihrer Liebe..."

"BoM..." ergänzte Claire wieder mit glänzenden Augen.

Charlotte küsse ihre Tochter auf die Haare.

"...Ein Jahr verging und dann kam richtige Daddy von BoM und holte sie weg von der Wunderbaren Welt wo sie lebte.."

"Doves Un," sagte Claire glücklich.

"Fast mein Schatz, Drovers Run... zuerst durfte BoM immer auf die Farm gehen um mit Tante Tess und Daddy Alex zu spielen, doch BoMs richtiger Vater wollte das nicht mehr und brachte sie ganz, ganz weit weg.

BoM hatte aber nie ihre andere Familie vergessen und als sie erwachsen war ging sie nach Australien und suchte ihre Familie, und weißt du was Claire..."

"BoM fand ihre Familie," beantwortete Claire die Frage bevor ihre Mutter sie stellen konnte.

"...ja genau... BoM war so glücklich sie alle gefunden zu haben, aber sie hatte auch Angst. Was wenn man sie nicht mögen würde, also log sie ihren Daddy an sagte im nicht wer sie wirklich war."

"…doch Opa Alex war schlau und fand es doch heraus und war überglücklich seine kleine Prinzessin wieder zu haben..." übernahm Claire wieder da erzählen.

"...alle waren da Tante Tess, Tante Jodi, Onkel Nick, Grandpa Harry, Harrison, Ruth Jamie und Roger..."

"...Daddy.. und du hast dich gleich in ihn verliebt und er auch..." selig sah Claire Charlotte an, als sie das sagte.

"...ok, Mammi hatte tausend Schmetterlinge im Bauch jedes Mal wenn Daddy sie an sah...doch das geschah was ganz schlimmes."

"...Daddy und die anderen hatte einen bösen Unfall und nun sind alle bei Oma Claire, und du bist weg aus dem Kangooruland... "schloss Claire traurig ab.

Charlotte schluckte " ... aber weiss du was, dein Daddy hat mir das Beste von ihm dagelassen, das kostbarste und wundervollste Geschenk der Welt. Dich Briciola! Durch dich sehe ich jeden Tag deinen Daddy, jedes Mal wenn ich in deine Augen schaue, sehe ich Daddys wunderschöne grüne, lustige und blitzende Augen oder wenn du lachst, höre ich Daddys lachen, Claire."

"... hast du Daddy immer noch lieb Mammi..?" wollte Claire wissen und schoss die Augen und schlief ein.

Charlotte sah zärtlich zu ihrer Tochter und streichelte ihre Haare.

"Ja Claire für dieses und das nächste Leben… Für dieses und das nächste," flüsterte sie traurig und langsam lief ihr eine Träne das Gesicht runter.

Am nächsten Tag musste Charlotte unerwartet nach Rom fahren. Es gab Probleme am Zoll. Die neuen Pferde, die heute angekommen waren, machten Ärger. Der Verkäufer hatte nicht die richtigen Papiere mitgeliefert und nun wollte die Italienische Zöllner die Tiere nicht einreisen lassen.

Claire musste das Problem vor Ort lösen und das dauerte bei denen immer ein paar ein zwei Tage.

Charlotte war dies gar nicht recht, da gestern Abend Berto Gestern Abend ebenfalls für zwei Tage weg musste. Charlotte wusste zwar, dass Claire bei Maria und Roberto gut aufgehoben war. Aber der angekündigte VIP- Gast forderte bestimmt deren ganze Aufmerksamkeit und dass hieß Claire fast freie Hand hatte um Blödsinn anzustellen.

Charlotte hoffte inständig, dass ihre Tochter sich ausnahmsweise benehmen würde.

Doch Claire dacht nicht daran.

Sie hatte mitbekommen das jemand wichtiges kommen würde und war sehr neugierig auf diese Frau.

**19. Kapitel**

Als die Limousine mit dem Gast eintraf beobachtete Claire aufmerksam die schöne Frau die in Begleitung eine älteren und jüngeren Frau war.

Frech ging Claire zu der Älteren und zupfte an ihrem Kleid.

"Born Giorno," sagte sie zu ihr und sah sie gespannt an.

"Hallo Kleine, wer bist du den?" fragte die Frau, doch bevor Claire antworten konnte rief eine verärgerte stimme

"Clara Alessandra, vieni qui." Maria!

Claire grinste die Frauen an und rannte in die entgegen gesetzter Richtung von Maria.

Die drei Neuankömmlinge grinsten und sahen belustigt zu wie die Frau dem Mädchen Hinterher rannte.

"Ben Venuti," begrüßte Roberto seine Gäste.

"Entschuldigen sie unsere kleine Briciola, sie ist unsere hauseigene Naturkatastrophe," erklärte er entschuldigend.

"Kein Problem, meine Nichte ist unsere wandelnde Naturkatastrophe. Ich denke es ist ab besten wenn wir diese zwei nicht zusammen bringen," sagte die mittlere Frau.

Roberto grinste und nahm das Gepäck mit rein.

Claire hatte die drei Frauen immer wieder beobachtet und jedesmal als diese sehr speziellen Gäste sie bemerkten, winkte die kleine ihnen immer stürmisch zu!

Grinsend nahmen die drei Frauen es zu Kenntnis und vor allem die jüngste der drein machte sich einen Spass daraus, Claire im Auge zubehalten und ihr foppend zu zuwinken.

Ab Abend erzählte Claire begeistert ihrer Mutter von ihren Erlebnissen und Charlotte ermahnte sie wieder sich anständig zu benehmen.

Claire versprach es widerwillig.

Am nächsten morgen versuchte sich nicht mehr so oft bei den wichtigen Leuten vorbeizuschauen, doch als Maria ihnen ihre speziellen Eisbecher servieren wollte brauchte sie ihre Hilfe.

Die jüngere der Frauen sah sie neugierig an. Claire grinste sie breit an.

"Clara, dai vieni," forderte Maria sie auf.

"Sie kann bei uns bleiben, sie ist so ein aufgewecktes Kind. Sie haben bestimmt viel zu tun und wir haben zeit mit ihr zu spielen," bot die jüngste der Frauen Maria an.

Eindringlich sah sie Claire an. "Briciola, fai la brava, hai sentito?"

Claire nickte eifrig mit dem Kopf.

"Unsere kleine Briciola, iste eine kleine Wilde, biite, wenn Clara freke ist ooder wase anestele, nur Maria rufe, ik komme supito, und ole ab," wandte sich Maria an ihre Gäste.

"Na kleine verstehst du unsere Sprache", fragte die Älteste Claire.

"Aber ja doch, Mami hat es mir beigebracht", antwortete Claire stolz.

"Clara, ist Pri.. Pri..Pirzola dein Spritzname?" fragt die junge Frau.

Claire lachte und sagte ganz langsam, " Nicht Prizola, Britschola! Britschola, das heisst Krümel. Mami sagt immer wenn sie mich sucht, muss sie nur der Spur folgen die ich hinterlasse, wie im Märchen. Weisst welches ich meine?"

"Ich denke ja Hänsel und Gretel denke ich," antwortete die ältere Frau.

Claire hüpfte vor Freude auf und ab und klatsche in die Hände.

"Sie sieht wie ein Känguru aus, wenn sie so rumhüpft", bemerkte die Blond gelockte Frau.

"Kommt ihr aus dem Kangooruland, meine Mami erzählt mir viel davon. Mein Daddy war einer und meine Omi und Opi. Mami aber nicht sie kommt aus den usa," fragte Claire nun aufgeregt.

Die Frauen lachten." Du meinst sicher die USA. Bist du schon mal in Australien gewesen?" wollte nun eine der drei wissen.

"Nein, aber Mammi erzählt mir immer eine gute Nacht Geschichte und da erzählt sie immer von dem Land und von ihrem zu Hause Doves Un," berichtete Claire stolz.

Die drei Frauen sahen sich etwas irritiert an.

"Wollt ihr die Geschichte hören?" fragte Claire und sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

Die Ältere sah sie nun ganz genau an und nickte.

Claire setze sich auf den Boden und begann ihre gute Nacht Geschichte zu erzählen.

Sie merkte dabei nicht, dass die Frauen sie zusehends schockiert ansahen.

Kaum hatte Claire ihre Geschichte beendet, kam Maria heraus und rief nach ihr.

Claire stand auf und wollte gehen als die Frau mit den blonden Locken sie fragte. "Clara wie alt bist du?"

"Drei, ich werde aber bald vier. Aber mein Name ist nicht Clara, eigentlich heisse ich Claire, Tschüss!" sie winkte und ging zu Maria.

Die Frauen sahen sich an. Keine konnte glauben was sie soeben gehört hatten.

"Clara Alessandra," flüsterte die jüngste der Frauen, "aber klar doch, Claire Alexandra!" stellte sie lauter fest und sah ihre Mutter und Tante an.

"Jodi, sag mir bitte, dass das einer deiner schlechten Scherze ist" sagte die ältere Frau.

Die blond gelockte Frau schüttelte den Kopf.

**20. Kapitel**

"Tess, glaub mir ich hab viel Fantasie, aber nicht einmal mir würde so eine Story einfallen."

"Ich wusste doch, dass mir dieses Mädchen bekannt vorkam. Sie sieht aus wie Charlotte als sie selber vier Jahre alt war. Ihr wisst doch das Foto im Wohnzimmer, nur dass sie Rogers Augen hat," stellte Ruth fest.

"Charlotte hat ein Kind von Roger, deswegen ist sie damals so in Panik abgehauen. O mein Gott! Charlotte ist Mutter!" Tess konnte es nicht fassen.

"Was tun wir jetzt?" fragte Ruth vorsichtig.

"Ich rufe zu Hause an und informiere Nick und Alex, sie müssen herkommen. Es reicht, Charlotte ist lange genug fort gewesen, sie soll endlich nach Hause kommen. Alex soll dieses Missverständnis endlich aufklären." beschloss Tess.

"Was ist mit Roger? Sollte er nicht auch Bescheid wissen?" wollte Ruth wissen.

"Natürlich, informiere Harrison. Er weiss immer wo er steckt!" sagte nun Tess.

Sie standen auf und gingen in ihre Zimmer um zu telefonieren.

Nick sah fassungslos auf den Hörer in seiner Hand. Harry kam herein und sah besorgt zu seinen Sohn.

"Wer ruft den um Mitternacht an? Was ist geschehen?"

"Tess, es ist was unglaubliches geschehen!" antwortete er knapp und dann brüllte er: "ALEX! ALEX! ALEX!"

Nick setze sich hin und konnte nicht fassen was ihm seine Frau soeben mitgeteilt hatte.

"Nick was ist los! Warum rufst du nach Alex, ist Roger was geschehen?" wollte Harry besorgt wissen.

Alex hatte die letzen Worte seines Vaters gehört und war alarmiert. Bereits Nicks rufen hatten ihn erschreckt.

"Was ist mit Roger? Wer war am Telefon? Verdammt, Nickt sag endlich etwas! Was ist los!" schrie Alex Nick an.

"Charlotte! Tess, Jodi und Ruth haben Charlotte gefunden" sagte Nick bestürzt.

Alex setze sich hin, während Harry sich schwer auf seinem Stock stütze.

"Dad, setzt dich bitte hin," bat Nick.

"Charlotte!" flüsterte Alex ungläubig. "Wo... wie... wann?"

"Sie ist in Italien. Tess und die anderen haben sie noch nicht gesehen aber es ist Charlotte. Ohne Zweifel," versuchte Nick zu erklären.

"Was soll das heißen? Sie haben sie noch nicht gesehen? Woher wollen sie dann wissen dass es Charlotte ist?" brauste Alex auf.

"Charlottes Tochter hat es ihnen gesagt," Nick sah seinen Bruder an, "Charlotte hat eine Tochter. Anscheinend war sie schwanger als sie von hier weg ging. Roger ist der Vater," fuhr Nick fort.

"Oh mein Gott!" flüsterte Harry.

"Ich ruf am Flugplatz an. Wir werden sofort aufbrechen. Der Jet müsste soweit ja startklar sein. Ich gebe durch, wohin wir müssten. Sie sollen und die Flugpläne einreichen. Hat Tess gesagt wohin wir müssen?" Alex sah gespannt zu Nick.

"Perugia, Umbrien, der Flugplatz ist ca. fünfzig Minuten von ihnen Entfernt.

Die Stadt heisst Spoleto," antwortet dieser.

"Was ist mit Roger?" wollte nun Harry wissen.

In Alex' Gesicht zeigte sich ein undefinierbarer Schmerz.

"Ich weiss nicht wo er zurzeit steckt. Vor zwei Monaten war er in Peru. Wenn ich ihn nicht erreiche, verzeiht er mir nie, ganz sicher nicht!" sagte er betroffen.

"Er ist bei Harrison, er hat es Ruth gemailt," sagte Nick beruhigend, "Ruth ruft ihn an und gibt ihnen Bescheid."

Alex griff zum Telefon und ließ alles Nötige in die Wege leiten.

Jamie kam verschlafen hinunter, verärgert sah sie die Männer an.

"Sagt mal spinnt ihr? Es soll Menschen geben, die um diese Zeit, versuchen zu schlafen," rief sie wütend aus.

"Jamie, zieh dich an, in zwanzig Minuten fahren wir los," befahl ihr Nick.

"Wohin gehen wir und warum?" fragte sie erstaunt.

"Italien, zu Charlotte," antwortete ihr Nick knapp.

Jamie sah in verdattert an und dann rannte sie nach oben um zu packen.

"Das in dieser Familie Neuigkeit nie normal mitgeteilt werden können, werd ich nie begreifen," murmelte Harry leise.

Alex und Nick warfen ihrem Vater einen missbilligenden Blick zu.

Harry liess sich nicht davon beeindrucken. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und meinte nur: "Ist doch wahr!" langsam ging er in sein Zimmer.

Sie schaffen es tatsächlich innerhalb von zwanzig Minuten abreise fertig zu sein. Dreißig Minuten Später saßen alle bereits im Jet und flogen Richtung Italien.

Im Mexiko spielten sich ähnliche Bilder ab. Nachdem Ruth ihren Bruder erreicht hatte, und ihm alles erklärt hatte, ging Harrison zu Roger der soeben gefrühstückt hatte.

"Roger, Tess hat Charlotte gefunden!" sagte so ruhig wie Möglich

"Wo ist sie?" wollte er nur wissen.

„In Italien," antwortete ihm Harrison.

„Was stehst du da noch so rum? Abmarsch wir gehen!" Roger stand auf und eilte zu seinem Zelt. Endlich wusste er wo Charlotte war.

Charlotte ahnte nicht davon was sich im Hotel abgespielt hatte.

Als sie am Abend mit ihrer Tochter telefonierte, erzähle ihr diese von dem netten Plausch, den sie mit den drei Frauen hatte. Charlotte hatte auch mit Maria gesprochen und sie hatte ihr bestätigt, dass sich Claire ausnahmsweise mal gut benahm und dass die drei Australierinnen ihre Kleine ans Herz geschlossen hatten.

Charlotte war beruhig. Was hatte sie schon zu befürchten. Wie groß war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass diese drei Australierinnen sie kannten.

Sie hatte in Rom genug Probleme. Italien und Bürokratie! Das waren zwei Worte die man niemals zusammen in einem Satz verwenden durfte. Chaos war da nur der Vorname. Aus diesem Grund musste Charlotte auch eine Nacht länger bleiben.

Wenn alles gut ginge konnte sie morgen nach Hause, zu ihrem kleinen Wirbelwind.

Tess, Jodi und Ruth hatten den ganzen Nachmittag damit verbracht die kleine Claire kennen zulernen. Dabei stellten sie fest dass sie ihren Spitzname zu Recht trug. Egal wohin die Kleine ging, sie hinter lies immer tatsächlich immer eine Spur. Wie Krümel eben.

Tess genoss besonders das Zusammensein mit ihrer Großnichte. Mit ihr erlebte sie einen Teil von Charlottes verlorener Jugend zurück. Claire war für ihre drei Jahre ein erstaunlich aufgewecktes Kind. Spielerisch wechselte die Kleine zwischen den Sprachen und so konnte sie ihnen viele Dinge übersetzten. Claire hatte ihnen stolz das Hotelgelände gezeigt und ihnen dabei erklärt dass es ein ehemaliges Kloster war. Zwar wissen sie nicht was das sei aber es hörte sich Spannend an. Ruth musste über Claire so manches Mal lachen. Dieser kleine Wirbelwind war eindeutig eine McLeod!

Nun standen sie vor der Pferdekoppel und Claire zeigte ihnen Stolz ihr Pony.

Sie hatte es Alex genannt wie ihren Opi. Jodi musste sich ein lautes Lachen verkneifen als sie den Namen hörte. Sie erzählte ihren schmollend, dass sie im Moment nicht mit damit reiten durfte. Angeblich hätte sie ja die Küche verwüstet was aber gaaar nicht stimmte! Die drei Erwachsenen mussten darüber lachen und konnten sich lebhaft vorstellen wie die Küche ausgesehen haben muss.

Gegen Abend hatte sie dann Jodi schüchtern gefragt ob sie ihr etwas vorlesen könnte. Jodi war berührt das sie gefragt wurde und nahm ihren neusten Roman mit.

Claire kuschelte sich ganz nah an sie ran und hörte ihr aufmerksam zu.

„Weißt du eigentlich, dass ich dieses Buch geschrieben habe? Es handelt von einer sehr unglücklichen Liebe. Eigentlich ist es ja nicht für Kinder gedacht, aber ich denk es wird dir gefallen," fing Jodi an.

Claire sah sie mit großen Augen an „ Woww du hast ein Buch ganz allein geschrieben? Tut dir dann die Hand nicht tolle weh? Wenn ich in der Vorschule was schreiben muss, macht mir meine ganz schnell weh!" fragte Claire ernst.

Jodi musste grinsen, „Manchmal tut sie mir wirklich weh, aber ich schreibe auf meinem Laptop und dann geht es etwas schneller."

„Was ist ein Labop?" wollte die kleine wissen.

„Ein Laptop ist ein Computer, den man überall mitnehmen kann," erklärte ihr Jodi

„Woww musst du stark sein! Berto hat auch einen Computer, er trägt den nie rum, dabei ist er ein Mann!!" stellte Claire altklug fest.

Jodi lachte laut los. Dieses Kind hatte eine überschäumende Fantasie, das gefiel ihr!

„Also, soll ich dir daraus vorlesen? Ja... Ok!

Eines Tages stand sie da unsere Kleine, die wir schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen haben. Das Schicksal wollte nicht, dass unser kleiner Engel bei uns aufwachsen durfte. Ihr Vater hatte sie uns entführt. Doch nun stand sie vor uns. Aus dem Kleinen blondgelockten Mädchen ist einer wahren Schönheit geworden. Eine erwachsene Frau, die allen Männern den Kopf verdrehte. Zu erst wussten wir nicht wer sie wirklich war, den sie hatte sich unter falschem Namen bei uns eingeschlichen. Sie stand uns gegenüber und stellte sich als Louise Silverman vor, doch wir nannten sie alle Lou..."

Claire hörte ihr gespannt zu. Die Geschichte gefiel ihr und Jodi hatte eine lustige Art vorzulesen. Sie verstellte die Stimme, je nachdem wer etwas sagte.

Sie hörte ihr sehr lange zu, doch irgendwann siegte der Schlaf und war nun im Reich der Träume, wo sie von Pferden, Rindern, Schafen, Großvätern, Tanten und Eltern träumte.

Jodi klappte das Buch zu und sah ihre Großnichte an. ‚Hat sie erkannt dass ich von ihren Eltern geschrieben habe?' dachte sie dabei wehmütig. Sie küsste dem schlafenden Kind die Stirn und ging hinaus.

Draußen besprach sie den morgigen Tag mit Tess und Ruth. Denn Morgen, ja Morgen wären sie alle wieder vereint! Sie hofften alle inständig, dass alles sich zum Guten wenden würde und dass sie alle endlich gemeinsam nach Drovers Run und Killarney zurückkehren konnten.

Charlotte hatte endlich alles erledigt nun wartete sie am Flugplatz von Rom, auf Berto. Er hatte seine Geschäfte einen Tag früher abwickeln können und so konnten sie gemeinsam nach Hause fahren.

Nachdem er gelandet und sie sein Gepäck verstaut hatten machten sie sich auf den Weg.

Beide besprachen die ganze Fahrt über was sich bei ihnen so zugetragen hatte und so verging die eineinhalb stündige Fahrt wie im Flug.

**21. Kapitel**

Am frühen Morgen waren Nick, Alex, Harry und Jamie in Perugia gelandet. Sie warteten noch eine Stunde auf den kleinen Flieger aus Mailand, der Harrison und Roger an Bord hatten. Gemeinsam wollten sie zusammen zum Hotel fahren.

Endlich landete ihr Flieger und alle umarmten sich und brachten sich auf den neusten Stand. Wieder war es Harry, der die allgemeine Begrüßung stoppte und zum Hotel drängte.

Alle stiegen nun in einen großräumigen Minivan ein und führen Richtung Spoleto.

Nach knapp fünfzig Minuten waren sie angekommen und wurden bereits von ihren Verwandten erwartet.

Tess kam zu ihren gerannt und umarmte ihren Mann stürmisch.

„Nick, ich bin ja so glücklich, dass ihr hier seid. Charlotte ist noch nicht hier sie müsste, aber so gegen Mittag hier sein. Die Kleine ist ein Schatz genau wie ihre Mutter damals, nur etwas vorlauter," sprudelte Tess los.

Nick küsste seine Frau und endete damit ihren Wortschwall.

Alex sah sich um und ging auf Ruth zu.

„Hattet ihr einen guten Flug? Ihr müsst ja mächtig Gas gegeben haben! Gut, dass es da oben keine Radarfallen gibt," begrüßte sie ihn wie immer spöttisch.

„Ich sagt es dir immer wieder, eines Tages wird dich dein loses Mundwerk in Schwierigkeiten bringen, Ruthie!" begrüßte Alex seine Nichte spielerisch warnend.

„Jodi, was sagt den der Mann? Ruth hat doch gar nicht ein loses Mundwerk, das ist doch in ihrem Gesicht fest gewachsen, weiß das er das nicht?" fragte Claire verwundert. Jodi lachte leise.

Sie war ja so neugierig auf alle diese Menschen, schließlich kam die ja alle aus ihrem heiß geliebten Kangooruland. Mit glänzenden Augen betrachtete sie die Neuankömmlinge.

Alex hatte diese Worte gehört und sah sich suchend um. Im stockte der Atem. Hier stand tatsächlich eine Minivariante von Charlotte, nur die Augen waren anders.

Diese Augen wurden nun immer größer.

Er ging zu ihr hin und kniete sich nieder.

„Hi ich bin Alex!" sagte er mit einem leichten Beben in der Stimme.

„Buon Girono. Hi..hi..hi..du heisst ja fast wie ich. Ich bin Claire Alexandra Johnson!"

stellte sich der kleine Frechdachs vor.

Roger fuhr herum! Schockiert sah er das kleine Mädchen an.

„Upps… ich hatte wohl in der ganzen Aufregung vergessen, euch das zu sagen," gestand Ruth nun schuldbewusst ein. Dabei sah sie ihren Bruder an.

„Vergessen ja? Das ist ja mal wieder typisch! Ruth wie konntest du so was vergessen?" schimpfte der mit ihr.

Roger ging langsam zu dem Mädchen hin die ihn gespannt ansah.

„Hey Kleine, ich bin Roger," stellte er sich vor und betrachtete sie bewegt.

„Hi ich bin Claire, aber du darfst mich gerne Briciola nennen." Claire sah ihn fasziniert an. Dieser fremde Mann hatte ja die gleichen Augen wie sie!

Rogers Augen wurden wässrig. Ihm brauchte niemand was zu erklären. Er sah es auf den ersten Blick. Dieses kleine Mädchen war sein Kind. Charlottes und seine Tochter!

Claire hörte wie sich von der andern Seite ein Wagen näherte.

„Tschüss, ich muss los," rief sie und schon war sie weg.

Wie betäubt stand Roger auf und sah seinen Vater an. Der nickte ihm wissend zu. Er kam zu ihm und umarmte seinen Sohn.

Dabei hörten sie alle, was das Mädchen nun rief. Zusammen folgten sie nun dem Mädchen.

Charlotte hatte kaum Zeit auszusteigen, da kam ihr schon ihre Tochter entgegen.

„Mammi, Mammi, du bist daaaaaa!! Du, wir haben gaaaanz viiiieeel Besuch aus dem Kangoourland." Stürmisch umarmte sie ihre Mutter.

Charlotte vergrub ihr Gesicht in dem Haar ihrer Tochter und drücke sie ganz fest an sich und dabei hob sie, sie hoch.

„Hey mein Schatz, du hast mir ja auch gefehlt. Wir haben noch mehr Besuch bekommen, wer denn?" fragte sie neugierig und freute sich, dass es ihrer Tochter gut ging.

Sie setzte sie ab und begann das Gebäck auszuladen.

„Zuerst waren die Frauen da. Weißt du eine schreibt Bücher mit einem Labop, dabei tut ihr die Hand nie weh. Kaufst du mir auch einen, für die Schule?" erzählte sie aufgeregt.

„Das heißt Laptop, und nein dafür bist du zu klein," erwiderte Charlotte lachend, aus dem inneren des Wagens hörte Claire, wie auch Berto lachte.

„Du musst gar nicht so lachen. Jodi ist gaaanz staaark, sie trägt ihren Computer immer mit sich rum. Nicht so wie du!!! Tess sie hat so niedliche Lamas, und Ruth die mach so verrückte Sachen mit mir. Und vorhin da kamen andern an und da heißt ein Mann wie Opi und der andere hat die gleichen Augen wie ich..."

Charlotte erstarrte!

„Was hast du gesagt! Claire hör auf zu plappern. Wer ist gekommen und wie heißen diese Leute?" fuhr sie ihre Tochter an und sah sie dabei fast panisch an.

Claire verstand nicht was sie falsch gemacht hatte und zog beleidigt eine Schnute.

„Sie hat gesagt, dass sie meine Augen hat!" ertönte eine Stimme hinter Charlotte.

**22. Kapitel**

Charlotte drehte sich wie in Zeitlupe um und sah geschockt auf die kleine Gruppe, die nun vor ihr Stand. Hinter ihr hörte sie Berto scharf ein atmen, „ Jodi!"

Diese stand ebenfalls mit offenem Mund da, „ Alberto!" sagte sie leise!

Charlotte sah nun zwischen allen hin und her.

Alle standen wie angewurzelt da und keiner sprach ein Wort.

Claire verstand nicht warum alle so still waren, aber sie spürte das etwas geschehen war. Sie ging zu ihrer Mutter und suchte ihren Schutz. Automatisch ging Charlotte runter und hob sie hoch.

„Nun," unterbracht Roger die Stille, „willst du mich nicht vorstellen, Charlotte?" fragte er sie in einem seltsamen Unterton.

Charlotte wusste nicht was sie machen sollte. Claire begann auf ihren Armen zu weinen.

Endlich erwachte Charlotte aus ihrem Schockzustand.

„Nicht jetzt, ich muss mich um meine Tochter kümmern," fuhr sie ihn wütend an und ging ins Haus.

Roger wollte ihr hinter her doch Alex hielt ihn auf.

„Lass sie gehen, sie muss es erst verarbeiten Junge!" bat er ihn leise.

„Sie muss was verarbeiten! Was ist mit mir! Ich komm her um Charlotte zu sehen und erfahr so neben bei, dass ich Vater bin! Sag mal tickst du noch richtig! Ich soll ruhig bleiben! Ich will ein paar Antworten und zwar jetzt," schrie er ihn beinahe an.

„Ich denke wir verschieben dieses Treffen ins Haus, ich denke nicht, dass wir noch weiter Zuhörer wollen," sagte auf einmal Berto.

Alle sahen ihn nun an und erst jetzt erkannten, die älteren der Versammlung, wer da vor ihnen Stand.

Berto war Alberto, Jodies große Liebe, den sie damals vor dem Altar stehen gelassen hatte.

Zutiefst verwirrt folgten nun alle Alberto.

"Ich sag's ja, dieser Familie ist nicht in der Lage Neuigkeiten normal verkünden. Immer dieses Chaos!" brummelte Harry.

Nick, Tess, Alex und Jodi sahen ihn Missbilligend an, „Ist doch wahr!" antwortete er auf ihren stummen Vorwurf.

Charlotte saß mit ihrer Tochter auf dem Bett und Claire hatte sich wieder etwas beruhigt. Sie wischte sich mit dem Handrücken die restlichen Tränen weg und sag nun mit großen Augen ihre Mutter an.

Charlotte blickte Claire an und wusste nicht wie sie ihr alles erklären sollte. Eine Träne löste sich von ihrer Wimper und rann nun langsam die Wangen hinunter.

"Mammi warum weinst du?"

"Ach Briciola, weil ich dir was sagen muss und ich weiß nicht wie," gab sie zu.

Claire legte den Kopf etwas zur Seite und sah Charlotte an.

"Ist der Mann, mit meinen Augen mein Daddy?" fragte sie unvermittelt.

Geschockt sah Charlotte sie an. Ihre Tochter hat die Wahrheit selber herausgefunden.

"Ich sage dir doch immer, dass man nicht lügen soll, Claire," begann sie nun vorsichtig.

"…weil das nicht richtig ist und du dann sehr traurig wirst, wenn ich es mache. Hast du gelogen Mammi?" fragte Claire verwundert.

Diese nickte. "Ja, aber nur weil ich Angst hatte. Claire als ich erfahren habe, dass du unterwegs warst, wollte ich es gleich deinem Daddy sagen. Als ich ihn gefunden hatte war er mit Alex am reden. Was sie sagten machte mir Angst, große Angst sogar, und ich bin davon gelaufen. Darum habe ich dich angelogen und dir erzählt, dass sie gestorben sind. Ich dachte, das wäre am einfachsten. Du warst immer so neugierig und wolltest immer wissen, wo dein Daddy ist, ich konnte dir aber nicht sagen wo er war. Du hättest so lange gebettelt bis wir zu ihm gegangen wären. Du musst wissen, dass Alex und dein Daddy sich wegen mir gestritten haben. Wären wir bei ihnen aufgetaucht, hätte es sicher noch mehr Streit gegeben und das wollte ich uns nicht antun. Verstehst du was ich dir versuche zu erklären?"

Charlotte sah ihre Tochter genau an.

Für Claire war es natürlich zu schwer alles richtig zu verstehen, aber sie hatte verstanden, dass diese Leute da draußen die gleichen waren, wie in ihrer Gute - Nacht - Geschichte.

"Mammi darf ich zu Daddy? Ich möchte ihm hallo sagen, darf ich bitte!"

Charlotte war von dieser Bitte etwas überrascht. Sie hätte gedacht, dass Claire viel mehr wissen wollte, aber anscheinend hatte sie genug verstanden und war nun neugierig ihren Vater zu sehen.

Charlotte nickte stumm und umarmte sie ganz lange.

Danach standen Beide auf und gingen hinunter.

Kurz bevor sie im privaten Wohnzimmer des Hotels ankamen, griff Claire zur Hand ihrer Mutter.

Charlotte blickte nach unten.

"Mammi glaubst du, dass er mich mögen wird?" fragte Claire ängstlich.

Charlotte hob sie hoch und küsste sie sanft.

"Wer kann dir schon widerstehen! Du wickelst uns ja dauernd um den kleinen Finger. Dein Daddy hat da gar keine Chance, wer wird dich anbeten."

Claire lächelte und drückte ihr Gesicht an die Schulter ihrer Mutter.

Charlotte atmete tief durch und trat ein.

Die Anderen waren alle im Wohnzimmer zusammen gekommen, während Alex, Nick und Alberto beredeten was geschehen war, versuchte Tess Roger zu beruhigen. Der war inzwischen ziemlich wütend.

Er konnte es nicht fassen, dass Charlotte ihm seine Tochter verschwiegen hatte. Sein ganzes Misstrauen und der ganze Hass von damals waren wieder hoch gekommen! Tess hatte sich den Mund fusselig geredet, aber sie kam einfach nicht an ihn ran.

Die Anderen saßen auf dem Sofa und sprachen leise miteinander.

Alle verstummten, als die Türe sich öffnete. Charlotte trat ein und hatte Claire auf ihrem Arm.

Unschlüssig blieb Charlotte stehen.

Roger ging auf sie zu.

Claire sah aufmerksam ihren Vater an.

"Mammi hat gesagt, dass du mein Daddy bist" unterbrach sie die Stille, als er sie erreicht hatte.

Roger sah sein Kind lange an.

"Hat sie das..." sagte er nach einer Weile und hob seinen Blick. Charlotte erstarrte innerlich, diesen Blick kannte sie. Vor langer Zeit hatte er sie so angesehen. Sie wusste, sie hatte ihn verloren!

Rogers blick wurde sanfter als er Claire wieder ansah "...würde dir das gefallen Claire?" fragte er sie.

Claire strahlte ihn an und wollte nun zu ihm.

Nur widerwillig übergab Charlotte sie Roger.

Einerseits freute sie sich, als sie die zwei beobachtete, wie sie sich kennen lernten, anderseits wurde es ihr zuviel.

Ihr wurde schwindlig und sie hielt sich am Türrahmen fest.

Claire kam auf sie zu.

"Mammi, Mammi, darf ich mit Daddy spazieren gehen. Biiiiitte, ich möchte ihm sooo gern mein Pony zeigen," flehend sah sie ihre Mutter an.

Unfähig etwas zu sagen nickte Charlotte und versuchte zu lächeln.

Freudestrahlend ging Claire zu Roger und zog ihn mit nach draußen.

Als er an Charlotte vorbei ging flüsterte er ihr zu.

"Das wirst du mir büßen Charlotte! Ich hasse dich für das, was du getan hast," und dann verließ er das Zimmer, als wäre nichts geschehen.

Ruht sah geschockt Roger hinterher, er hatte zwar leise gesprochen, aber anhand seiner Körpersprache und ihrer Fähigkeit Lippen zu lesen, wusste sie was er zu Charlotte gesagt hatte.

Sie ging zu ihr rüber und wollte sie trösten doch bevor sie ankam rutschte Charlotte am Türrahmen runter. Mit zwei Schritten war Ruth bei ihr, doch Charlotte war bereits ohnmächtig geworden.

**23.Kapitel**

Alex rannte sofort zu ihr hin und tätschelte hilflos ihre Wangen.

Beherz griff nun Berto ein und hob Charlotte hoch.

"Basta! Carlotta braucht Ruhe! Maria wird sich um sie kümmern! Bitte gehen sie ihn ihre Zimmer und ich wünsche, dass ihr Carlotta nicht so bedrängt! Es ist genug für heute! Sie sehen ja was geschehen ist!" bellte er die geschockten Familienmitglieder an und ging dann mit der bewusstlosen Charlotte hinaus.

Roger konnte sich nicht satt sehen an Claire. Es erstaunte ihn wie sie ihn als Vater akzeptiert hatte.

Stolz zeigte sie ihm ihr Pony und plapperte die ganze Zeit.

_ Charlotte, wie konntest du mir das nur verschweigen, _ dachte er wütend.

Äußerlich liess er sich nichts davon anmerken und er genoss nun die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Tochter.

Als sie viel später wieder zurück kamen lief Claire aufgeregt zu ihrer Mutter, während Ruth Roger mit funkelnden Augen erwartete.

"Wir zwei wir müssen reden, SOFORT!" befahl sie ihm.

"Ich denke nicht, dass ich mit dir irgendetwas besprechen muss! Halte dich da raus, ich meine das ernst," antwortete er ihr schneidend und ließ sie einfach stehen.

Ruth schaute ihm entsetzt nach, "Roger, was tust du nu? Du verdammter Idiot!" flüsterte sie dabei.

Charlotte war überrascht Berto an ihrem Bett vorzufinden überhaupt wunderte sie sich das sie in ihrem Zimmer war.

"Du bist umgekippt, Carlotta. Ich denke, wir zwei haben so einiges zu klären," sagte er ernst und reichte ihr was zu trinken.

Charlotte nickte nur und nahm dankend das Glas Wasser und trank gierig.

"Nun, du bist also Claire McLeods Tochter. Ich hab mich des öfters gefragt, warum dich damals Maria am Flughafen wirklich mitgenommen hatte. Aber sie hatte wohl die Ähnlichkeit gesehen, die ja offensichtlich ist," fing er an.

Charlotte verstand nun gar nichts mehr.

"Ich war einmal mit Jodi verlobt. Sie war die Frau, die mir das Herz gebrochen hat. Ich habe lange Zeit auf Drovers gearbeitet, Carlotta. Claire war damals mit dir schwanger. Hättest du nur etwas mehr von dir preisgegeben, wäre ich früher darauf gekommen," schloss er etwas vorwurfsvoll ab.

"Wieso hätte Maria mich erkennen können?" fragte eine sichtlich verwirrte Charlotte.

"Von den Fotos, wobei ich nicht denke, dass sie die Richtigen Schlüsse gezogen hat. Ich denke, sie sah dich und entdeckte diese Ähnlichkeit und wollte einfach nur helfen," folgerte Berto.

"Aber du heißt Berto," widersprach sie, unfähig alle Informationen auf einmal zu verarbeiten.

"Carlotta, du lebst nun vier Jahre in diesem Land, eigentlich solltest du wissen, dass Berto eine Kurzform von Alberto ist," tadelte er sie sanft.

"Willst du mir nicht die ganze Geschichte erzählen?" bot er ihr an.

Charlotte sah ihn lange an und auf einmal brach alles aus ihr heraus. Nachdem sie geendet hatte, erzählte ihr Berto seine Geschichte.

Kaum hatte er geendet stürmte Claire rein und blieb erstaunt stehen.

"Mammi bist du krank?"

"Clara, deiner Mammi geht es heute nicht gut, lassen wir sie etwas in Ruhe. Komm du kannst Maria beim Abendessen kochen helfen," sagte Berto.

Claires Augen glänzten auf. _ Au ja in der Küche helfen, das wäre sicher lustiger als bei Mammi im Bett liegen, _ dachte sie spitzbübisch.

Charlotte sah Berto dankend an. Ihr fehlte einfach die Kraft sich heute ihrer Familie zu stellen. Sie legte sich hin und versuchte zu schlafen.

Auch bei den Anderen standen die Gefühle nicht still. Während sich Tess und Jodi große sorgen um Charlotte machten, versuchten Alex und Nick Roger zu zügeln. Ihnen war seine Wut nicht entgangen, es war ein schwieriges und schmerzhaftes Gespräch, das für keinen zufrieden stellend verlief.

Ruth hingegen besprach mit ihren Geschwister die Lage und sie berichtet ihnen von Rogers verbalen Ausfall gegenüber Charlotte.

"Irgendwo kann ich ihn ja verstehen," schlug sich Harrison auf die Seite seines Cousin.

"Jetzt seht mich nicht so an," sagte er nachdem er bitterböse Blicke von seinen Schwestern kassiert hatte, "ist doch wahr. Charlotte hätte das nie verheimlichen sollen. Ich kann mir zwar denken, dass es für sie nicht einfach war, schwanger, allein, in einem fremden Land, ohne Familie, trotzdem war sie nie alleine."

"Ach und Roger ja! Er hatte sich doch abgesetzt und war über Monate verschwunden. Niemand hatte ihn gebeten zu gehen," brauste Ruth auf.

"Harrison, deine männliche Solidarität in Ehren, aber du hast Roger nicht gesehen als er Charlotte das sagte. Wäre es Wut, Enttäuschung, verletze Gefühle gewesen, würde ich nichts sagen, aber es war Hass, purer Hass! Alles an ihm strahlte das aus. Er hatte dabei Charlotte so eiskalt angesehen, kein Wunder das sie danach umgekippt ist," gab sie zu bedenken.

"Ihr wisst doch selber wie er darauf war, nachdem Charlotte verschwunden war. Er ist erst vor kurzem zur Ruhe gekommen und nun das!" warf Harrison ein.

Alle schwiegen und dachten zurück, als Roger auf seinen Selbstzerstörungstripp war.

Er hatte angefangen massiv zu Trinken und Drogen zu nehmen. Er lies keine Gelegenheit aus sich auf Frauen einzulassen, die ebenfalls auf diesem Tirp waren. Vor etwas mehr als zwei Jahren hatte er zuviel genommen und war im Krankenhaus gelandet. Er hatte sehr viel Glück gehabt und hatte überlebt.

Alex hatte ihn danach in eine Entzugsklinik gesteckt. Roger kam wieder auf die Beine, körperlich zu mindest, aber er wollte nicht mehr auf Killarney bleiben und ging fort. Er hatte die halbe Welt bereist und gelegentlich ließ er was von sich hören, doch zurück kam er nicht.

Harrison war sehr erstaunt gewesen als Roger vor acht Monaten bei ihm aufgetaucht war. Er hatte ihn vermisst und wollte ihn besuchen. Harrison war glücklich als Roger sich entschlossen hatte für länger zu bleiben.

"Seit er bei mir ist, ist er zur Ruhe gekommen. Er ist zufrieden und hat sich damit abgefunden, Charlotte verloren zu haben. Er war so aufgeregt als dein Anruf kam, Ruthie. Es konnte ihm nicht schnell genug gehen, er wollte so schnell wie möglich zu ihr," verteidigte Harrison seinen Cousin weiter.

"Und warum sag er ihr, dass er sie hasst und er ihr das zurückzahlen wird? Nein Harrison, so hört sich keine Liebeserklärung an. Roger hat mir ehrlich gesagt Angst gemacht," widersprach ihm Ruth.

"Roger liebt Charlotte noch! Liebe und Hass sind sehr starke Gefühle, die jeden verwirren. Ich würde mir eher Sorgen machen, wenn sie ihm egal geworden wäre. Gefühle investiert man nur in jemanden, der einem etwas bedeutet, wenn nicht lässt man denjenigen Fallen. Aber Harrison hat Recht Ruth, Charlotte hat Roger nicht nur Verlassen. Nein, sie hat ihm sein Kind verschwiegen. Ich schätze mal bei ihm sind alte Wunden aufgerissen," analysierte Jamie nun die Situation.

"Ach hör doch auf mit deinem Psychogequatsche, Jamie!" fuhr Ruth ihre Schwester an. Sie konnte es nicht fassen, dass sie sich nun auf Rogers Seite schlug.

"Immerhin ist das mein Beruf Ruth. Du reagierst zu emotional, wir wollen doch alle das Gleiche. Charlotte und Claire sollen endlich nach Hause kommen. Doch im Endeffekt ist es ihre Entscheidung, sie und Roger müssen sich einigen, wir können ihnen nur beistehen," antwortete Jamie ruhig.

Ruth beruhigte sich wieder.

"Du hast recht, Sorry ich wollte dich nicht beleidigen," gab Ruth kleinlaut zu.

Jamie nahm ihre kleine Schwester in die Arme.

"Ist ok. Ich denke wir müssen abwarten wies weiter geht, los bald gibt's Abendessen. Ich habe einen Mordshunger."

Die anderen Beiden stimmten ihr zu und gingen in den Speisesaal.

Die Anderen waren bereits da, als die drei hinunter kamen.

Nick und Tess beobachteten alle aufmerksam, auch sie hatten sich lange unterhalten und hatten ebenfalls beschlossen den Dingen ihren Lauf zu lassen.

Alle aßen schweigend und einer nach dem anderen ging danach in sein Zimmer.

Jodi schlich sich leise in Charlottes Zimmer. Sie wollte sehen wie es ihr ging.

Vorsichtig klopfte sie an ihrer Tür und trat ein.

Charlotte war blass und hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen.

Traurig sahen sie diese sie an.

Jodi ging zu ihr ans Bett und nahm sie schweigend in ihre Arme.

Charlotte genoss es und entspannte sich etwas.

"Du hast eine bezaubernde Tochter Charlotte," sagte Jodi nach einer Weile und sah sie an.

Diese lächelte sie dankbar an.

"Seid ihr mir sehr böse?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

"Böse nicht, aber du musst verstehen, dass wir etwas enttäuscht sind. Ich kann dich aber verstehen. Ich wollte auch schon viele male davonlaufen, aber Charlotte vor einem selbst und vor der Wahrheit kann man nicht davon rennen. Irgendwann holt sie einem wieder ein und dann bricht das Chaos aus," antwortete sie ihr ehrlich.

Charlotte sah sie geknickt an.

"Wie fühlst du dich?" wollte Jodi nun wissen.

"Ich habe Angst Tante Jodi, ich weiß nicht was ich nun machen soll. Es ist alles so verworren und kompliziert. Ich weiß nur, dass Roger mich hasst."

"Das hast du ganz allein dir zuzuschreiben Charlotte, hättest du dich damals nicht einfach davon geschlichen und dich gewehrt, wäre das nie geschehen," ertönte eine etwas vorwurfsvolle Stimme von der Tür aus.

**24. Kapitel**

Alex! Er war unbemerkt eingetreten und hatte alles gehört.

Streng sah er die Beiden an. Er wandte sich an Jodi.

"Ich möchte mit Charlotte reden. Allein!"

Sauer sah sie in an, als sie ihm bereits etwas Schnippisches antworten wollte, verstummte sie als sie seinen Blick sah.

"Ich denke, du hast auch was mit jemanden zu klären, Jodi," sagte Alex ruhig.

Jodi verstand, drückte Charlotte und ging hinaus.

"So junge Dame, wir zwei müssen ein paar Dinge klären," fing Alex an.

Charlotte straffte die Schulter und wappnete sich innerlich auf Alex Vorwürfe.

"Charlotte es tut mir Leid, es ist alles meine Schuld. Du hast damals nur die Hälfte gehört und hast verständlicherweise die faschen Schlüsse gezogen," sagte Alex zu ihrem erstaunen. Hörbar stieß sie angehaltene Luft aus.

"Was?" ungläubig sah sie ihn an.

"Ach Charlie, wir und unsere saublöde Tradition, gute Neuigkeiten nicht normal verkünden zu können," seufzte Alex und setzte sich auf ihr Bett und erzählte ihr was sich damals wirklich zugetragen hatte. Er verschwieg ihr auch nicht Rogers Absturz.

Charlotte konnte es nicht fassen. Alles sollte tatsächlich ein großes dummes Missverständnis gewesen sein. Das war zuviel! Sie begann hysterisch zu lachen.

Alex sah sie erschrocken an, aber dann sah er, dass sich ihr Lachen in weinen überging. Vorsichtig nahm er sie in die Arme und sprach beruhigend auf sie ein.

Die ganze Nacht über blieb er bei Charlotte und sie sprachen lange über das was geschehen war und wie es nun weiter gehen sollte.

Auch für Jodi war es eine Bewegte Nacht gewesen.

Nachdem sie Charlottes Zimmer verlassen hatte, machte sie sich auf die Suche nach Alberto. Sie hatte ihn im Garten gefunden und beide hatten sich so einiges zu erzählen.

Sie war überrascht dass das Gespräch so harmonisch verlief. Sie hätte eher erwarten das er sie beschimpfen würde und ihr die Schuld an allem geben würde doch nichts dergleichen war geschehen.

Er erzählte ihr von ihrem Leben und das er nun das Oberhaupt der Familie sei und wenn er bei ihr geblieben wäre, hätte er nie für seine Familie da sein können. Zum Schluss fand er dass die Dinge so abgelaufen waren weil es sein musste.

Sie waren zu Jung, Unerfahren, und so verliebt gewesen um wirklich zu begreifen was sie damals wirklich vorhatten.

Jodi erzählte ihm dafür was ihr widerfahren war. Das sie nun eine McLeod war und immer noch auf Drovers lebte. Über ihre unglückliche Beziehungen die immer daran scheiterten weil sie immer wieder Enttäuscht und Verletzt wurde und das sie deswegen angefangen hatte Bücher zu schreiben und nun ziemlich erfolgreich war.

Alberto grinste als sie erwähnte dass sie nun Romanautorin sei.

„Weißt du Jodi damals wolltest du meinen Namen nicht annehmen. Aber du Schreibst unter den Namen Alberta Fontaine, ich finde das irgendwie witzig!" bemerkte er grinsend.

Jodi senkte den Blick „Du warst der Grund warum meine Beziehungen nicht gut gingen. Du hast mich auf Händen getragen und hast alles für mich aufgegeben. Bei jedem Mann suchte ich diese Hingabe für mich, niemand gab mir dieses Gefühl etwas Besonderes zu sein. Niemand! Du warst mein Held, mein Prinz in schimmernder Rüstung und deshalb nannte ich mich Alberta!" gab sie flüsternd zu.

„Oh Jodi, du hast mir damals mein Herz gestohlen und als ich wegging hast du es behalten! Du warst die Liebe meines Lebens, wer hätte dich je ersetzten können." meinte er in einem leicht bittren Ton.

Jodi kramte in ihrer Tasche und holte ihr Portemonnaie. Sie nahm ein Foto daraus und gab es Alberto.

Neugierig nahm er es und sah er es an, ein breites Grinsen machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit.

„Du hast sie Behalten? Dio mio sind die gewachsen!" sagte er erstaunt.

Jodi nahm ihm das Foto wieder ab und strich sanft darüber. „Nie hätte ich sie eingehen lassen! Nie Alberto! Du hattest sie gepflanzt als Zeichen unserer Liebe und sie dir an wie gross und stark sie geworden sind. Unsere Oliven Bäume! Sie erinnern mich immer daran was ich aus Dummheit aufgegeben habe!" sagte sie mit einer zittrigen Stimme.

Alberto legte seine Hand unter ihr Kinn und sah sie an „Wir sind ja so Dumm gewesen! Die ganze Zeit über!" flüsterte er und ganz vorsichtig küsste er Jodi.

Jodi drehte sich im Bett um und betrachtete die Person, die neben ihr lag. Nach einiger Zeit öffnete diese die Augen.

Sie sah in die schönsten goldbraunen Augen. Augen die sie vergessen und immer geliebt hatte. Augen die ihr nun Geborgenheit, Sicherheit und Liebe entgegen brachten. Albertos Augen! Sie beugte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn.

"Ti amo Alberto," flüsterte sie.

"Ti amo mia bellissima Jodi," antwortete er ihr ebenfalls so leise. Beide genossen die nähe des Anderen und machten sich Gedanken wie sie ihrer Familie helfen konnten.

Roger hatte wenig geschlafen, er hatte lange mit Harrison gesprochen und sich etwas beruhigt. Er war bestürzt gewesen als er ihm von Charlottes Zusammenbruch erzählt hatte.

Nun stand er an der Koppel und dachte nach. Er hörte Schritte hinter sich und erkannte diese.

"Guten Morgen Charlotte!"

"Hi! Ich bin dir eine Erklärung schuldig, Roger," begann Charlotte.

"Nein bist du nicht. Du hast mir meine Tochter verschwiegen, so was kann man nicht erklären! Ich will nur wissen, wie du dir das in Zukunft vorstellt. Denke ja nicht, dass ich nun auf sie verzichte. Ich habe bereits drei Jahre verpasst. Weitere werde ich nicht zulassen Charlotte!" sagte er kalt.

"Das hatte ich auch gar nicht vor. Claire würde dich auch gar nicht wieder aus ihre Leben lassen. Ich habe eine Entscheidung getroffen," fuhr Charlotte fort.

"Ahh, eine einsame Entscheidung der Charlotte Prudence McLeod-Johnson. Na da bin ich mal gespannt," spottete Roger.

Seine Worte trafen Charlotte tief. Er hasste sie wirklich, er liebte sie nicht mehr.

"Ich werde nach Hause kommen. Ich verlasse Italien und komme zurück. Ich werde mit Claire bei Jodi auf Drovers leben. So kannst du sie sehen wann und wie oft du willst," teilte sie ihm mit.

Alex hatte ihr diese Lösung vorgeschlagen und Charlotte hatte sie anschließend mit Jodi und Tess besprochen. Alle waren einverstanden.

Erwartungsvoll sah nun Charlotte Roger an.

"Ich bin einverstanden, aber eins müssen wir noch klären. Wenn ich Claire abhole, will ich dich nicht sehen. Ich will nichts mehr mit dir zu tun haben. Egal um was es geht, du kannst es Dad sagen, er wird mich informieren. Ich will meine Tochter, aber du bist für mich gestorben. Ich werde deine Anwesenheit dulden und du wirst dich zurückhalten verhalten wenn es doch einmal zu irgendwelchen Treffen kommt. Hast du mich verstanden? Wenn du dich nicht daran hältst, werde ich das Sorgerecht beantragen und wir werden sehen wer den gewinnt. Ich bin ein Ryan". Eiskalt hatte Roger seine Bedingungen gestellt.

In Charlotte erwachte ihr Kampfgeist.

"Ach ja ein Ryan also. Ich bin ja gespannt was ein Gericht zu deiner Drogenvergangenheit sagen wird. Die geben dir Claire niemals. Alex ist auf meiner Seite," schoss sie ihm wütend entgegen.

"Alex ist mein Vater, er wird zu mir stehen, das weiß ich! Und ja habe eine Vergangenheit, die du aber ausgelöst hast. Ich denke, das Gericht würde lieber einem ex Süchtigen wie mir ein Kind anvertrauen, als einer verlogenen, durchtriebenen und hinterhältigen Schlampe wie dir!" schrie er sie nun an.

Charlotte starrte ihn schockiert an.

"Dafür hältst du mich? O mein Gott!" verletzt sah sie ihn an, " Ich bin einverstanden, ich will dich auch nicht mehr sehen! Bravo Roger Ryan du bist frei, und ich bin es ebenso. Denn im Gegensatz von dir hatte ich niemanden nach dir. Ich war es nicht, der in den Betten anderen gelandet ist. Ich hatte dich bis vor einer Minute noch geliebt, aber was zuviel ist, ist zuviel. Du hast es geschafft diese zu zerstören," mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und ging wütend ins Haus zurück.

Ruth hatte alles gesehen und so einiges verstanden. Sie ging Charlotte hinterher.

"Er ist verletzt Charlie, bitte überreagiere nicht," versuchte Ruth sie zu beruhigen.

"Ein Scheiß ist er. Er hasst mich, das war doch immer so. Fürs Bett, da war ich ihm gut genug, aber kaum wird es kompliziert gibt er mir für alles die Schuld. Du hast ja nicht gehört was er mir an den Kopf geworfen hat," ging nun Charlotte auf Ruth los.

"Doch das habe ich. Du musst wissen, dass ich Lippen lesen kann. Ich unterrichte an einer integrierten Schule von hörenden und tauben Kinder. Da lernt man schnell Lippen zu lesen, auch über eine größere Distanz, außerdem ward ihr laut genug!" Spöttisch sah sie Charlotte an.

Verdutz sah diese zurück und auf einmal fing sie an zu lachen.

"Gott hast du mir gefehlt," Lachend umarmte sie ihre kleine Cousine.

Roger stand immer noch an der Koppel und konnte nicht fassen was soeben geschehen war.

"Tja mein Junge, auch wenn in deinen Adern kein echtes Ryan Blut fließt, bist du einer. So wie du das gerade in den Sand gesetzt hast, war deinem Vater würdig. Mensch Junge, wie konntest du Charlotte solche Dinge an den Kopf werfen! Nun hast du die wirklich verloren, du musst dich mächtig anstrengen um sie zurück zu erobern," Harry sah seinen Enkel ernst an. Auch er war Zeuge der hässlichen Auseinandersetzung geworden.

"Grandpa, wer sagt das ich sie zurück haben will?!" mit diesen Worte ließ er Harry stehen.

"Du mein Junge du, nur weißt du es noch nicht," murmelte Harry und sah im mit einem schelmischen Blick hinterher.

**25. Kapitel**

Charlotte konnte es kaum glauben, sie war tatsächlich wieder in Australien. Sie hatte innerhalb von wenigen Tagen alles organisiert und nun waren sie und Claire auf den Weg nach Drovers.

Ihre Tochter hatte sie mal wieder überrascht, die Tatsache, dass sie Italien verließen und ins Kangooruland zu ziehen, war alles was Claire interessierte. Schliesslich war ja auch ihr Daddy dort und konnte ihn immer besuchen.

Charlotte konnte diese Euphorie nicht teilen, schliesslich war ihr klar, was sie da entgegen ging.

Die Familie war teilweise gespalten. Harrison hielt zu Roger, während Ruth zu Charlotte hielt. Die restliche Familie hatte Verständnis für beide Seiten und machte dadurch die Lage noch unangenehmer, als sie bereits war.

Claire spürte, dass mit ihrer Mutter was nicht stimmte, aber sie war zu klein um die Probleme der Großen zu verstehen.

Alex hatte die Kleine schnell an sein Herz geschlossen und hatte versucht sie immer abzulenken wenn Charlotte und Roger sich trafen. Für jedermann war die Stimmung zwischen den Zweien zu spüren.

Alberto hatte sie begleitet, einerseits um Charlotte bei zu stehen, anderseits um bei Jodi zu bleiben. Immerhin hatte das ganze Drama ein gutes. Alberto und Jodi wollten heiraten!

Die ersten Wochen waren sehr anstrengend für alle gewesen. Jeder versuchte es dem anderen recht zu machen und scheiterte dabei kläglich. Mit Roger war es kaum noch auszuhalten, er war mürrisch und immer schlecht gelaunt, einzig wenn Claire bei ihm war, kam der alte Roger zum Vorschein.

Charlotte hingegen verschloss sich immer mehr. Sie wollte sich niemanden mehr anvertrauen und dadurch irgendwelche neue Spannungen zu wecken.

Für Charlotte war der Hochzeitstag von Jodi und Alberto der reinste Spiesrutenlauf.

Berto hatte sie gebeten seine Trauzeugin zu sein, ohne zu ahnen, dass Jodi Roger um dasselbe bat. So kam es das die zwei Streithähne den ganzen Tag zusammen sein mussten. Claire fand das natürlich toll, ihre Eltern einen ganzen Tag zusammen genießen zu können. Sie rannte immer von einem zum anderen und schmuste fortwährend mit ihnen.

Charlottes Gefühlswelt fuhren dadurch Achterbahn.

Sie genoss einerseits den Tag, weil sie sich für Jodi und Alberto freute, anderseits hasste sie die wenigen Begegnungen mit Roger.

Claire zuliebe riss sie sich zusammen.

Alex versuchte Charlotte immerzu abzulenken, wofür sie ihm sehr dankbar war.

Roger ging es nicht anders. Jamie hatte alle Hände voll zu tun die Beiden nicht zu oft aufeinander prallen zu lassen.

Endlich verabschiedete sich das Brautpaar in die Flitterwochen und Charlotte ging gerädert nach Hause. Claire blieb das restliche Wochenende bei ihrem Vater.

Auf der Nachhausefahrt hatte Charlotte eine Panne und musste den weiten Weg laufen. Fast zwei Stunden später kam sie endlich auf Drovers an. Sie war halb durchgefroren und hatte etliche Kratzer an den Beinen. Ihr Kleid war eben nicht der beste Schutz für eine mitternächtliche Wanderung.

Charlotte fühlte sich nicht gut als sie am nächsten morgen aufstand, sie fühlte sich fiebrig und schwach. Trotzdem ging sie ihrer Arbeit nach und bat Ruth sie zum liegen gebliebenen Auto zu begleiten, so das sie dieses Abschleppen konnten. Gegen Abend holte sie Claire ab.

Alex wartete bereits auf sie und sah sie besorgt an.

"Alles in Ordnung? Du siehst krank aus," fragte er sie.

"Ich bin nur müde, gestern war ein anstrengender Tag."

Claire kam angerannt und verabschiedete sich von Alex.

Beide stiegen ein und fuhren los.

Alex sah ihnen nachdenklich nach.

Die restliche Woche schonte sich Charlotte auch nicht. Sie war schlapp, hatte kaum Appetit, schlief schlecht und ihr war immer etwas schwindlig.

Am Freitagabend fuhr sie Claire wieder nach Killarney.

Tess wartete diesmal auf die Beiden und hoffte etwas mit Charlotte reden zu können.

Ruth hatte ich berichtet, dass sie sich nicht wohl fühlte und Tess wollte ihr ins Gewissen reden.

Doch Charlotte gab ihr nicht einmal die Gelegenheit zu fragen. Sie ließ Claire aussteigen, winkte Tess zu und fuhr bereits wieder weg.

Tess sah ihr nachdenklich hinterher, ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich sie.

Charlotte schwirrte der Kopf und sie hatte Mühe sich zu konzentrieren. Als sie eine Sekunde lang die Augen schloss geschah das Unfassbare. Charlotte erwischte ein Schlagloch und fuhr zwischen den Bäumen auf einen Abhang zu. Bevor sie den erreichte wurde Charlotte ohnmächtig und fiel auf den Beifahrersitz.

Der Wagen schoss über den Abhang und überschlug sich mehrere male bis er unten endlich zum Stehen kam.

Ruth machte sich Sorgen, eigentlich wollte Charlotte schon längst Zuhause sein. Beunruhigt rief sie ihre Mutter an, doch diese versicherte ihr, dass Charlotte vor über einer Stunde weggefahren war.

Während sie noch telefonierten, kam Claire weinend angerannt.

"Mammi, Mammi, irgendetwas ist mit Mammi."

Tess erbleichte, ihr Gefühl hatte ihr das gleiche gesagt.

"Ruth fahr sofort den weg nach Killarney ab, achte auf alles, Hörst du auf alles!" befahl sie ihrer Tochter und hängte auf.

"NICK, ALEX, ROGER, HARRISON, JAMIE KOMMT SOFORT HER!!!!!!" brüllte sie in Panik.

Ihr Geschrei ließ die Anderen sofort herbeieilen.

"Charlotte ist verschwunden, ich weiß, dass etwas Schreckliches geschehen ist. wir müssen sie suchen," befahl sie in einem Ton der keine Widerrede zuließ.

Alle befolgten ihre Anweisung, einzig Harry blieb bei einer verzweifelten Claire. Er betete das nicht Schlimmes geschehen sei.

Ruth sah sofort dass einige Äste abgebrochen waren und hielt darauf zu. Als sie zum Abhang kam konnte sie nicht fassen was sie da sah.

Sie wurde von einem Motorengeräusch abgelenkt und lief auf den Wagen zu.

Es waren ihre Eltern, gefolgt von Alex Roger und Harrison.

Alex fuhr ohne auf sie zu achten auf den Abhang zu.

Tess war geschockt und sie stieg aus, Nick achtete nicht mehr auf sie und fuhr seinem Bruder nach.

"NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! NICHT NOCHEINMAL! NICHT HIER!!!!" schrie Tess auf einmal und lief zum Abhang.

Geschockt, entsetzt und ungläubig standen alle da und sahen hinunter. Ein Bild des Schreckens bot sich ihnen.

Charlottes Wagen lag da unten und ihr halber Oberkörper ragte raus sie lag auf den Bauch und bewegte sich nicht.

Alex sah sich um. Sie standen tatsächlich an der gleichen Stelle, wie vor 30 Jahren, als Claire damals tödlich verunglückte.

Ein zweites Mal wollte er es nicht zulassen.

Wie damals bei Claire stieg er runter, nur war diesmal Roger an seiner Seite.

Mit dem Schlimmsten rechnend liefen sie zum Wagen.

Alex kniete sich neben Charlotte und berührte ihren Hals. Er suchte nach einem Puls Verzweifelt sah er Roger an.

**26. Kapitel**

Da er spürte was, nicht stark aber eindeutig ein Puls.

"NICK RUF DEN NOTRUF AN! WIR BRAUCHEN EINEN HELIKOPTER! SIE LEBT! ABER DER PULS IST SCHWACH. SIE SOLLEN SICH BEEILEN," schrie er nach oben.

Tess fiel auf die Knie und betete das alles gut gehen würde. Dieser verdammte Abhang würde ihr nicht noch einmal jemand wegnehmen!

"NEIN! NICHT HEUTE! BITTE NICHT HEUTE! NICHT AUCH NOCH SIE! BIIIITTTEEE!!!!!" schrie sie verzweifelt

Ruth, Jamie und Harrison standen beieinander und verstanden nicht, was ihre Mutter soeben gesagt hatte.

Nick ging zu seinen Kindern, nach dem er den Notruf abgesetzt hatte.

"Hier ist Claire verunglückt. Morgen jährt es sich zum 30. Mal. Charlotte darf nicht sterben nicht hier, eure Mutter würde das nicht überleben," erklärte er ihnen tonlos.

Alex versucht Charlottes Lage zu sichern. Roger war wie betäubt. Charlotte so zu sehen... das überstieg sein denken.

"Roger, deine Jacke! Wir müssen sie warm halten! Kannst du irgendwo Blut sehen?" herrschte Alex seinen Sohn an, der apathisch nur so da sass.

Von weitem hörten sie den Rettungswagen und auch ein Knattern war zu hören.

Der Rettungshubschrauber war ebenfalls im Anflug.

Als die Sanitäter an kamen übernahmen sie das Kommando.

In wenigen Handgriffen befreiten sie Charlotte aus dem Wagen. Sie verloren nicht viel Zeit mit zu langen Untersuchungen, sondern ordneten den Transportkorb vom Helikopter an.

Als sie sie gut eingepackt hatten, zog dieser sie hoch und verschwand am Horizont.

Einer der Ärzte ging zu Alex und erklärte ihm, dass es sehr ernst aussah. Er empfahl ihnen ins Krankenhaus zu fahren, wo sie näheres erfahren würden.

Keiner erinnerte sich was danach geschah und wie sie alle zum Krankenhaus fuhren. Sie warteten nun seit Stunden und mit jeder weitern Minute, sank ihre Hoffnung.

Endlich kam ein Arzt auf sie zu.

"Wie geht es ihr?" fragte Tess den Arzt aufgeregt.

"Miss Johnson hat zwei gebrochenen Rippen und ihr rechts Bein ist mehrfach gebrochen. Wir haben das Bein operiert und die Brüche fixiert..."

"Gott sei dank es ist nicht schlimmes!" seufzte Tess auf.

Glücklich sah sie den Arzt an, doch er blickte sie Ernst an.

"Mrs. Ryan lassen sie mich enden. Ihre Nichte hat ein schwieriges Schädeltrauma erlitten. Der Druck wurde zu hoch und wir mussten einen Zugang legen um diesen zu regulieren, Wobei das unsere kleinste Sorge ist.

Ihre Nichte hat eine verschleppte Grippe und etliche Schrammen an den Beinen, die sich entzündet haben. Diese haben zu einer Blutvergiftung geführt das und die Grippe hat das Herz von Miss Johnson stark belastet. Während der OP blieb ihr Herz zweimal stehen. Wir hatten die größte Mühe sie zurück zuholen!

Das und ihr Schädeltrauma haben uns gezwungen sie in ein künstliches Koma zu versetzen. Die nächsten 48 Stunden sind kritisch, sollte sie diese Überleben, hat sie eine Chance," der Arzt schloss seinen Bericht ab.

Alle sahen ihn entsetzt an. Sie wussten zwar nicht was sie erwartet hatten, aber das sicher nicht!

"Miss Johnson hatte großes Glück, den Unfall überhaupt überlebt zu haben. Anscheinend wurde sie ohnmächtig und ist auf den Beifahrersitz gesunken. In dieser Position lag sie wie in einem Kokon, der sie vor Schlimmeres bewahrt hat.

Es tut mir Leid, dass ich keine besseren Neuigkeiten für sie habe, ich stehe ihnen jederzeit zur Verfügung," erklärte ihnen der Arzt weiter.

Keiner wusste was er sagen sollte.

Alex stand da und hatte die ganze Zeit die Bilder von Claire vor sich.

Der Wagen wie er da lag, als er zu ihr hinkam, wie sie da saß, als er ihren Kopf hob und in ihre leeren Augen sah und ihm klar wurde, dass er sie für immer verloren hätte.

Diesen Schmerz, den er dabei gefühlt hatte, die ohnmächtige Wut auf dieses verdammte weiße Pferd.

Und nun stand er hier, und war dabei sein letztes Bindeglied zu der Frau zu verlieren, die er immer geliebt hatte. Das durfte nicht sein, das konnte nicht sein.

Roger lehnte geschockt an der Wand. War er daran Schuld? War es seine unerbitterliche Wut, die Charlotte so weit getrieben hatte!

Er hatte bemerkt, dass sie sich wieder verschlossen hatte, war das der Grund warum sie niemandem was erzählt hatte? Warum hatte er Claire nicht wie vereinbart abgeholt?

Für was bestrafte er sie eigentlich? Dass sie Angst hatte! Ihn nicht von seiner Familie trennen wollte! Ihn schonen wollte und lieber ihr Kind allein in der Fremde großziehen wollte?

Rogers Gedanken überschlugen sich, doch er war nicht in der Lage einen einzigen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Plötzlich war die Wut wieder da! Sie hatte sich ja so entschieden, niemand hatte sie gezwungen ins Auto zu steigen.

Er stieß sich von der Wand ab!

„Ich denke ich fahre nach Hause und sehe nach Claire. Ich denke nicht, das ich hier von nutzen bin," sagte er emotionslos zu den Anderen.

Das war zuviel für Ruth, wie eine Furie ging sie auf ihn los.

„Du verdammter Mistkerl, was ist eigentlich los mit dir? Keine kann so kalt sein, keiner! Ist es dir wirklich egal, dass drin Charlotte liegt!" sagte sie laut.

„Du kannst mir nicht dafür die Schuld geben, dass sie da drin liegt. Ich war es nicht, der gefahren ist. Sie hat diese Entscheidung selber getroffen, wie sie es immer macht, sie denk nie an die Konsequenzen.

Ich hingegen mache mir nun Sorgen um Claire, Ruth. Sie ist das Einzige, was mich interessiert!" gab Roger kalt zurück. Er hatte große Mühe ruhig dabei zubleiben.

Ruth tickte nun ganz aus und schlug ihn wie eine Verrückte auf die Brust.

"Das ist die Frau, die du mal geliebt hast, mit der du eine Tochter hast! Das hier ist alles nur deinetwegen Geschehenen!

Du bist Schuld, dass Charlotte da drin liegt und mit dem Tod kämpft. Du und deine Art wie du sie permanent fertig gemacht hast!

Deinetwegen wollte sie niemandem sagen, dass es ihr nicht gut ginge. Sie hatte wohl Angst, dass du ihr Claire wegnehmen würdest und sie als schlechte Mutter dastehen ließest.

Ich habe niemandem davon erzählt, weil mich Charlotte gebeten hatten. Sie wollte nicht, dass alle erfahren, wie du ihr gedroht hast und sie als Schlampe tituliert hast. Sie hatte so viel Anstand und hat dich in Ruhe gelassen, weil sie dachte, sie wäre es dir schuldig! Du verdammtes Arschloch! Du hast sie kaputt gemacht!

Aber eins schwör ich dir! Sollte sie das hier nicht überleben, dann sorg ich dafür das alle Bescheid wissen! Du wirst Claire niemals bekommen und wenn es das letzte ist, was ich machen werde!" Ruth ließ endlich ab von ihm und sank auf die Knie. Ihre ganze Wut, und Angst hatte sie an Roger ausgelassen, nun hatte sie einfach keine Kraft mehr.

Geschockt sahen Alex und Nick zu Roger rüber. Tess stand auf und sah ihn an.

„Ist das wahr? Hast du Charlotte gedroht ihr das Kind weg zunehmen?

Roger was ist nur in dich gefahren! Das bist nicht du! Hat dich Charlotte so verletzt, dass du es ihr so heimzahlen musst!

Ich liebe dich Roger, das weißt du, aber gnade dir Gott, wenn Charlotte das nicht überlebt," fassungslos sah sie ihren Neffen an.

„Jetzt reicht es aber!" In einem schneidenden Ton unterbrach Jamie die Situation.

„Ich verstehe, dass wir alle aufgebracht sind. Aber Schuldzuweißungen helfen uns nicht weiter.

Wir alle sind Schuld, dass es soweit gekommen ist. Charlotte liegt da drin und wir müssen ihr einen Grund geben um zu kämpfen, dass sie weiter leben will. Ihr bringt es nichts, wenn wir uns gegenseitig zerfleischen."

„Harrison, ich denke es ist am besten, wenn du mit Roger zurück fährst. Kümmert euch um Grandpa und um Claire, sagt ihr nur das nötigste und beruhigt sie," befahl sie streng.

„Ruth du kommst mit mir mit! Ich denke dein Gesicht kann etwas kaltes Wasser vertragen.

Alex geh rein und rede mit Charlotte, sag ihr wie sehr du sie brauchst und dass du sie liebst. Kein Wort, von dem was hier geschehen ist. Das gleiche gilt für euch Mom und Dad. Hab ich mich klar ausgedrückt!" streng sah Jamie sie alle an.

Und diese sahen erstaunt und beinahe schockiert Jamie an. Sie hatten sie noch nie so bestimmend erlebt. Aber alle verstanden, dass sie es ernst meinte und folgten ihren Anweisungen.

Roger hatte die größte Mühe seiner Tochter die Geschehnisse zu erklären.

Er hielt sich an Jamies Rat und erklärte ihr das nötigste und versprach das Mammi bald wieder zuhause sei. Harrison hatte in der Zwischenzeit seinem Großvater alles erzählt. Zu seiner Überraschung hielt Harry zu Roger.

Anders als die Anderen sah Harry die Wahrheit. Er hatte beobachtet wie Roger Charlotte immer mit den Blicken verfolgte, nicht aus Hass. Nein in seinen Augen lag die Sehnsucht nach dieser Frau.

Harry beschloss mit Alex darüber zureden. Er konnte sich denken wie es ihn ihm aussah!

Er wartete lange bis sein Sohn endlich nach Hause kam.

Müde und fertig mit den Nerven betrat Alex das Zimmer. Er konnte nicht glauben, was heute geschehen war. Dass sein Sohn Charlotte gedroht hatte, ihr so übel mitgespielt hatte. Er war wütend auf sich, dass er die Zeichen nicht erkannt hatte. Er wusste nicht, was in seinem Sohn vorging und wie er ihm helfen sollte.

Als sich umsah entdeckte er seinen Vater.

„Hi Dad! Haben dich die Jungs informiert, Wie gehst Claire?" frage er.

„Claire schläft und die Jungs sind ebenfalls schlafen gegangen. Ich habe auf dich gewartet. Es gibt einiges, was ich dir sagen muss," Harry sah ihn an und an seinem Blick erkannte er, dass er es ernst meinte und keine Widerrede duldete. Ergeben setzte er sich hin. „Ok ich höre!"

„Alex, ich weiß, dass du von Ruth alles erfahren hast. Urteile nicht zu streng über Roger. Es gibt immer zwei Seiten der Medaille.

Er liebt sie und weiß nicht wie er aus dieser Sache rauskommen soll. Er kann ihr den Betrug nicht verzeihen, aber er verzehrt sich nach ihr," versuchte Harry einen Anfang

„Dad, das weiß sich doch auch. Ich habe ihn schließlich auch beobachtet und weiß, dass es Charlotte auch so geht. Ich verstehe einfach nicht, dass es so weit kommen musste.

Charlotte ist nun seit fünf Wochen Zuhause. Ich hatte wirklich gehofft, dass sich die beiden wieder näher kommen und eine Familie Gründen würden.

Nie hätte ich mir so ein Ende ausmalen können. Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll! Ich komm einfach nicht an ihn ran. Dabei weiß ich wie es ihm geht. Mir ging es nach Claires Tod auch so." Verzweifelt rieb sich Alex übers Gesicht.

„Dann sag ihm das! Erzähl ihm was damals in dir vorgegangen ist. Rede mit ihm, offen und ehrlich. Nur so kannst du ihn erreichen. Ich kann es nicht. Ich habe niemals diesen Verlust erlitten den ihr Zwei ertragen musstet," sagte Harry und sah seinen Sohn Verständnisvoll an.

Alex sah erstaunt zu seinem Vater, doch nie hatten sie ein ähnliches Gespräch geführt. Er stand auf und ging zu ihm Rüber und setzte sich neben ihn.

„Ich bin froh, dass ich dein Sohn bin Dad. Ich liebe dich Dad, ich hätte dir das schon eher mal sagen sollen. Aber ich liebe dich wirklich!"

„Ich dich auch mein Sohn, ich dich auch!" antwortete Harry bewegt und legte seine Hand auf Alex Bein.

Beide genossen dieses Gefühl der Verbundenheit von Vater und Sohn.

Zwei Tage später ergab sich endlich die Gelegenheit, dass Alex mit Roger reden konnte.

Charlottes Zustand hatte sich gebessert und heute würde man versuchen sie aus dem Koma zu holen.

Es war morgen in der Früh und Alex wollte mit Roger spazieren gehen. Beide waren eine Weile unterwegs als Alex zu sprechen begann.

„Weißt du eigentlich, wie sauer ich damals auf Claire war? Sieh mich nicht so an, ich meine das Ernst." Alex sah seinen Sohn offen an, der ihn verblüfft ansah.

„Sauer ist noch untertrieben. Ich war voller Wut und Hass.

Wut, dass Claire alleine mit Tess losgegangen ist um für diese Party Essen zuholen. Hass, dass sie für immer gegangen war. Ich wollte mit ihr das Leben teilen und sie hat es gewagt einfach zu sterben.

Erst vorgestern wurde mir klar, dass diese Gefühle immer noch in mir drin waren. Als ich Charlotte so sah, kamen die Erinnerungen hoch und ich konnte endlich Abschied nehmen.

Ich liebte Claire über alles, doch meine Wut auf sie verhinderte, dass ich mich neu verlieben konnte.

Nach Claires Tod hätte ich die Chance gehabt wieder glücklich zu werden, aber ich habe dieser Frau nicht gezeigt was sie mir bedeutete und sie verlies mich.

Ich denke, ich hielt solange an dieser Wut fest um mich selber zu schützten.

Wer nicht liebt kann nicht verletzt werden.

Roger, ich liebe dich. Ich hoffe, das weißt du. Ich möchte, dass du glücklich wirst und nicht denselben Fehler wie ich machst. Ich verstehe, dass du Charlotte hasst für das, was sie gemacht hat.

Dass du sie bestrafen wolltest und ihr schrecklich Dinge gesagt hast, doch damit muss Schluss sein.

Lass endlich deine Wut und deinen Hass los und lebe.

Wenn du Charlotte noch liebst gut, bring das in Ordnung. Wen du keine Gefühle mehr für sie hast, schließe das Kapitel ab und wende dich deiner Zukunft zu. Stelle dich deinen Gefühlen und mach reinen Tisch.

Ich werde jeder deiner Entscheidung akzeptieren und werde dir dabei lelfen." Alex nahm Roger in den Arm und drückte ihn und zu seinem erstaunen erwiderte er seinen Umarmung.

„Jede meiner Entscheidung, egal welche?" frage er nach.

Alex sah ihn an, „Jede!" versicherte er ihm.

„Gut, ich will nicht mehr. Charlotte und ich, das war einmal. Ich will nur noch mit ihr befreundet sein.

Wir sind Eltern und sollten und dementsprechend benehmen.

Kannst du damit leben?" teilte Roger ihm seien Entscheidung mit.

„Ja, es ist dein Leben und ich bin für dich da. Nun musst du es aber Charlotte sagen, so könnt ihr beide endlich damit abschließen!" bestätigte Alex Roger.

Dieser lächelte, „ in Ordnung lass uns fahren, heute ist ja der große Tag!".

Zusammen gingen sie zurück zum Haus und später fuhren alle ins Krankenhaus.

**27. Kapitel**

Die Ärzte hatten bereist am morgen alles Nötige veranlasst um Charlotte aus dem Koma erwachen zu lasen. Ihre Werte waren stabil und sie sprach gut auf die Medikamente an. Zwar war sie noch ziemlich schwach, aber ausser Lebensgefahr.

Charlotte erwachte sehr langsam und nur eine Krankenschwester war dabei. Als diese bemerkte, dass sie wach war, rief sie den behandelnden Arzt. Dieser kam zu ihr und untersuchte sie eingehend.

Anschließend berichtete er ihr was gesehenen war.

Charlotte war entsetzt, als sie erfahren hatte wie knapp es um sie gestanden hatte.

Als der Arzt sich zurückzog, dachte sie lange nach. Etwas musste sich ändern. So konnte es nicht mehr weiter gehen.

Sie und Roger musste eine Lösung finden normal miteinander um zu gehen. Sie entschloss sich den ersten Schritt zu tun.

Als endlich die Familie eintraf, informierte sie der Arzt über Charlottes Zustand. Alle waren glücklich, dass es so glimpflich abgegangen war. Der Arzt sagte ihren auch, dass er bereits mit Charlotte gesprochen hatte und dass sie noch sehr lange im Krankenhaus bleiben musste.

Das war aber ihnen egal, Hauptsache Charlotte war über den Berg, alles weiter konnte warten.

Sie gingen alle einzeln rein und waren glücklich, sie relativ munter vorzufinden.

Roger kam als letzter rein und wusste nicht so recht wie er anfangen sollte. Doch Charlotte nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab.

„Roger, wir müssen uns unterhalten. Ich will nicht mehr, dass es so weiter geht. Ich kann das nicht," begann sie.

„Ich bin deiner Meinung. Charlotte es tut mir leid, wie ich dich seit deiner Ankunft hier behandelt habe. Ich wollte nicht, dass es so endete. Das musst du mir glauben," antwortete er ihr.

„Ich muss mich bei dir entschuldigen! Du hattest recht auf mich wütend zu sein. Ich hätte dir Claires Existenz nie verheimlich dürfen. Ich sollte es besser wissen. Schliesslich wurde ich auch mein ganzes Leben lang belogen. Es tut mir leid Roger! Ich wollte dir niemals so wehtun. Das musst du mich auch glauben," sagte sie zu ihm.

„Ich würde mir wünschen, dass wir in Zukunft wie Freunde miteinander umgehen. Schon Claire zuliebe!" hoffnungsvoll sah sie ihn an.

Roger grinste.

„Freunde, das hört sich gut an. Ich denke damit machen wir die Familie auch glücklich! Du hättest Ruthie sehen sollen, als sie auf mich losgegangen ist. David gegen Goliath. Nur ich weiss nicht genau wer, wer war!" gab er lachend zu.

Charlotte versuchte ebenfalls zu lachen, aber wegen ihrer gebrochenen Rippen ging das nicht so gut.

„Ich denke mit dem Lachen muss ich noch eine Weile warten. Aber wenn ich wieder fit bin, will ich alles bis ins kleinste Detail hören," sie reichte ihm die Hand, grinsend sah er diese an und griff zu, „Versprochen!"

Beide grinsten und wussten, dass es ab nun besser werden würde.

Die Familie hatte von draußen alles mitbekommen und atmeten erleichtert aus.

Der Familienfrieden war wieder hergestellt.

Einzig Harry war nicht so glücklich mit dieser Lösung, ‚Wie es aussieht muss ich da wohl etwas nachhelfen,' dachte der alte Fuchs und wusste genau, wen er dafür mit einspannen konnte!

Ein halbes Jahr war vergangen und zu Harry großen Ärger, hielten sich Charlotte und Roger an ihre Vereinbarung.

Charlotte musste fast zwei Monate im Krankenhaus bleiben. Ihre Blutvergiftung hatte sich als sehr hartnäckig erwiesen.

Es dauerte lange bis sie wieder zu ihrer alten Form zurück fand.

Roger war ihr eine große Stütze. Er war es, der sie zur Therapie fuhr und mit ihr die Übungen zuhause machte.

Sie unternahmen viel zusammen mit Claire und teilten sich gerecht die restliche Zeit zwischen ihnen auf.

Heute waren sie zusammen in einem Kangurufarm gewesen. Claire konnte nun endlich ihre heißgeliebte Tiere in echt erleben.

Missmutig beobachtete Harry wie die drei ausstiegen.

"Gott sind die freundlich zueinander!" murmelte er.

"Grandpa, was ist was passt dir nicht?" fragte eine amüsierte Stimme hinter ihr.

"Die heutige Jugend, die heutige Jugend, liebe Ruth!" antwortete immer noch mürrisch.

"Ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst. Es ist kaum mit anzusehen. Spielen einen auf Familie, dabei könnten sie es wirklich sein!" schnaubte nun Ruth.

Harry sah sie erstaunt an. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.

"Ach komm, ist doch wahr! Ich gebe ja zu, ich war ziemlich lange auf Roger sauer. Charlotte hatte mir aber gehörig den Kopf gewaschen. Ich hatte mich etwas gewundert, dass sie ihn so verteidigt hatte. Doch nun ist mir alles klar. Die zwei lieben sich immer noch, aber geben sich mit dieser Freundschaftskiste zufrieden!" erklärte sie Harry.

Dieser grinste, „So wie ich dich kenne, hast du bestimmt schon einen Plan! Lass hören, vielleicht können wir ja gemeinsam was dagegen unternehmen!"

Schelmisch sahen sich die zwei an.

Charlotte war auf den Weg nach Killarney, sie hatte was Wichtiges mit Roger zu besprechen. Als sie ankam wartete bereits Roger auf sie.

"Hi Charlotte, was gibt es den so dringendes? Ist was mit Claire?" fragte er besorgt.

Charlotte ging auf ihn zu und schüttelte beruhigend mit dem Kopf.

"Nein, sie ist ok. Aber ich wollte dich bitten Claire für ein paar Tage zu nehmen. Ich muss etwas in der Stadt erledigen und kann sie nicht nehmen," sagte sie ihm.

"Klar das ist doch kein Problem. Für wie lange den?" wollte er wissen.

Charlotte sah ihn nicht direkt an.

"Ein paar Tage ..." antwortete sie wage.

"Wie lange!" hackte er nach.

"Eine Woche!" gab sie nun kleinlaut zu.

Roger sah sie verdutzt an.

"Eine Woche? Was hast du eine Woche lang in Fisher zu tun?" fragte er erstaunt.

"Ich... nun ich gehe nicht nach Fishe.r"

"Und wo hin gehst du, wenn die Frage erlaubt ist?"

Charlotte straffte die Schulter und sah nun Roger direkt an.

"Ich muss nach Melbourne, ich hab da was zu erledigen!" sagte sie ihn einem ärgerlichen Ton.

"Charlotte, rede mit mir. Wir hatten abgemacht nichts mehr zu verschweigen!" bat er sanft.

Charlotte verdrehte die Augen und er sah das feucht wurden.

"Charly, was ist los?" fragte er etwas beunruhigt.

"Es ist nichts, ich muss nur nach Melbourne. Ich muss mich da untersuchen lassen" gab sie nun kleinlaut zu.

Roger sah sie geschockt an, "Untersuchungen? Warum, bist du wieder krank?"

"Sie wissen es nicht, deshalb die Test bei den Spezialisten," antwortete sie leise.

"Gott Charlotte warum sagst du uns nicht! Du musst nicht immer alles alleine machen! Komm rein und erzähl mir was mit dir nicht in Ordnung ist" sagte er und legte ihr den Arm um die Schulter. Ergeben ließ Charlotte sich mit ziehen.

Im Wohnzimmer setzen sie sich hin.

"Also ich höre?" forderte sie nun auf.

Charlotte sah ihn nicht an und auf einmal begann sie zu weinen. Roger war sehr überrascht, denn er war es nicht gewohnt Charlotte weinen zu sehen. Er nahm ihre Hand und drückte sie sanft. In dem Augenblick kam Ruth herein und sah, dass Charlotte am weinen war. Wütend funkelte sie Roger an.

„Was hast du gemacht?" fragte sie ich kalt.

Roger sah sie verständnislos an und schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

Charlotte sah Ruth an und versuchte zu lächeln.

„Nichts er hat gar nichts gemacht. Wirklich," sagte sie zu Ruth beruhigend.

„Wusstest du, dass Charlotte nach Melbourne muss und irgendwelche Untersuchungen machen muss?" fragte Roger Ruth misstrauisch.

Ruth sah mit schockierten Augen auf ihre Cousine.

„Du musst nach Melbourne. Warum?"

„Die Ärzte sind sich da nicht so einig. Die Blutvergiftung hat wohl etwas mehr angerichtet, als sie gedacht hatten. Sie wollen mich da richtig durchchecken und allerlei Untersuchungen machen. Erst dann wissen sie ob es was Harmloses ist oder etwas Ernsteres," gab Charlotte zu.

Es tat ihr gut mit jemandem darüber zu reden. Sie trug nun seit einer Woche diese Last mit sich herum und wollte niemanden beunruhigen.

„Wann?" fragte Ruth.

„Ich muss übermorgen in Melbourne sein ich werde morgen früh abreisen. Claire bleibt in der Zeit bei Roger," erklärte Charlotte monoton.

„Du wolltest allein gehen und niemandem etwas sagen, stimmts?" hackte Ruth verärgert nach.

Charlotte nickte mit dem Kopf.

Roger sah sie nun direkt an.

„Charly, warum hast du uns nichts gesagt?"

Charlotte schluckte.

„Ich wollte niemanden beunruhigen. Wenn es nichts ist, habe ich alle vorher bereits verrückt gemacht und wenn es etwas Ernstes ist, hätte ich euch bestimmt informiert?"

„Informiert über was?"

Alle drei drehten sich um und sahen das Tess in der Tür stand.

Schuldbewusst sahen sie sie an.

Tess kam näher und sah Charlotte durchdringend an.

„Was sagen? Charlotte bist du krank?" mutmaßte sie.

„Ich weiss es nicht. Ich muss morgen nach Melbourne und es abklären lassen," wiederholte Charlotte.

Tess sah sie kopfschüttelnd an.

„Und du wolltest das alleine durchziehen, stimmst? Oh Schatz, ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst. Als ich damals den Knoten in meiner Brust entdeckte, ging es mir auch so. Aber ich war nicht allein. Deine Mutter hat es aber bald herausgefunden und stand mir bei. Charlotte, du musst wirklich lernen, dass wir eine Familie sind. Du musst solche Dinge nicht alleine durchstehen. Wenn du willst begleite ich dich. Wir machen uns ein paar schöne Tage und lässt dich untersuchen," schlug Tess vor. Dankbar sah ihre Nichte sie an.

„Mom, das geht nicht, hast du vergessen, übermorgen kommen die von der Alpaka Vereinigung. Du bist ja die Vorsitzende und kannst dabei nicht fehlen," erinnerte sie Ruth.

Tess verzog das Gesicht. Sie hatte tatsächlich nicht mehr daran gedacht.

„Stimmt daran hab ich nicht gedacht! Dann wird dich jemand anders begleiten!" bestimmte Tess.

„Ich kann leider nicht, kommenden Samstag habe ich in der Schule zu tun. Wir haben unseren jährlichen Tag der offenen Tür. Ich kann mir nicht frei nehmen," sagte Ruth.

„Was ist Jamie?" fragte Tess.

„Sie hilft mir an dem Tag," erwiderte Ruth.

Tess runzelte die Stirn und überlegte weiter. Jodi und Alberto waren ebenfalls nicht hier.

„Macht euch doch keine Gedanken, ich schaffe das schon alleine. Ich kann ja mit euch telefonieren und so könnt ihr mich ja auch ablenken," warf Charlotte nun ein.

„Ich werde dich begleiten!" sagte Roger zu aller erstaunen.

„D..das geht nicht, wer soll den auf Claire achten?" widersprach Charlotte.

„Sie hat hier genügend Leute, die sich um sie kümmern. Tess kann sie ja übermorgen mitnehmen. Claire liebt ja die Alpakas und ich denke, dass Ruth sicher nichts dagegen hat, wenn am Samstag unsere Kleine ihr auch hilft. Es ist so die beste Lösung. Wir wissen ja nun Bescheid und ich denke, die andern müssen vorerst nicht erfahren!" sagte er in einem Ton der keine Widerworte duldete.

„Charlotte, Roger hat Recht, so ist es am besten. Den anderen sagen wir, dass ihr bei einem Anwalt wegen Claires Zukunft was zu Regeln habt. Sie werden das sicher glauben," sagte Tess.

Charlotte nickte und sagte nichts dazu. Ihr war zwar unbehaglich zumute, dass ausgerechnet Roger mit kam aber sie sah ein das es die Beste Lösung war.

„Ich werde mich um einen weitern Platz in deinem Flieger bemühen, kannst du mir noch Bescheid geben welcher es ist?" fragte nun Roger.

„Ist gut, ich habe die Unterlagen Zuhause. Ich ruf dich dann an und gebe dir meine Flugnummern durch," Charlotte stand auf und ging hinaus. Auf Drovers erwartete sie ja noch eine Menge die sie vorbereiten zu hätte.

Roger ging ebenfalls raus um seiner Arbeit nachzugehen. Ruth sah den Beiden zufrieden hinterher. Tess bemerkte ihren Blick und sah sie fragend an.

„Sag mal, ist eigentlich dieser Tag der offenen Tür nicht erst in drei Wochen?" fragte Tess.

Ruth grinste ihre Mutter an.

„Ruth was hast du vor?" fragte diese beunruhigt.

„Nichts Mom ehrlich nichts. Ich hab nichts vor!" sagte Ruth in einem sehr seltsamen Ton.

Tess kannte ihre Tochter gut genug um zu wissen, dass das nicht stimmte.

„Ruth, wenn du mir nicht augenblicklich sagst was du vorhast, lege ich dich eigenhändig übers Knie!" drohte sie ihr.

„Du willst mich übers Knie legen? Mom ich bitte dich! Ich wollte nur etwas Schicksalsfee spielen, mehr nicht," sagte sie immer noch grinsend und lies ihre vertatterte Mutter stehen.

Claire war sehr aufgeregt als ihr ihre Mutter mitteilte, dass sie eine ganze Woche in Killarney bleiben würde und dass ihre Eltern weg mussten, um ein paar Dinge zu klären.

Charlotte war beruhig, dass Claire es als Abenteuer sah und keine weiteren Fragen stellte.

Als dann sie beide zusammen nach Killarney fuhren wartetet Roger bereits auf sie.

Claire stieg schnell aus, umarmte ihre Mutter und rannte zu ihrem Vater hin.

Dieser hob sie hoch und gab ihr einen Kuss.

„Sei ja ein braves Mädchen und mach das was dir Alex dir sagt. Ich will keine Klagen hören, verstanden!" drohte er ihr im Spaß.

Claire grinste ihn an und wollte runter.

„Ich bin doch immer brav Daddy!" sagte sie schelmisch und ging hinein. Kurz bevor sie zur Tür kam drehte sie sich um und winkte ihren zu.

Charlotte war ausgestiegen und sah ihrer Tochter verwundert hinter her.

„Was das alles? So eine Umarmung und kein Kuss? Kein Gejammer und Abschiedsschmerz?" fragte sie sich murmelt.

Roger lachte leise, er hatte ihre Worte verstanden und war amüsiert. Charlotte hatte tatsächlich gehofft, dass Claire eine Szene machte.

„Ach komm, sei froh, dass sie es so aufnimmt. Wir haben wenig Zeit und können uns keine Verzögerung leisten. Also lass uns einsteigen und losfahren," sagte er breit grinsend.

Charlotte warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu.

„Ist ja gut. Ich darf mich doch wundern, wenn mich meine Tochter anscheinend nicht vermissen wird." sagte sie ihm leicht gereizt und stieg ein. Lachend stieg auch Roger ein und dann fuhr Charlotte schon los.

Sie sprachen kaum während der Fahrt hingen ihren Gedanken nach.

Alex stand vor Claires Grab und strich vorsichtig über die Inschrift.

„Lebwohl Claire!" flüsterte er leise.

Als er sich abwandte roch er einen feinen Duft von Jasmin! Überrascht sah er auf den Grabstein. Ein einzelner Sonnenstrahl erhellte den Satz: Loving Mother!

Eine Innere Unruhe ergriff ihn und schnell ritte er zurück nach Hause.

Als er ankam ging er ins Haus und suchte Tess als er sie gefunden hatte, baute er sich vor ihr auf!

„Was ist mit Charlotte los?" fragte er schneiden.

Geschockt sah Tess ihn an.

**28. Kapitel**

Charlotte war geschafft als sie endlich in Melbourne ankamen. Roger rief ein Taxi, das sie dann direkt ins Krankenhaus fuhr.

Eine der Schwestern wartete bereits auf Charlotte und so konnte sie sich gar nicht so richtig von Roger verabschieden. Der ging nun wieder zum Taxi und für in sein Hotel das er gebucht hatte.  
Er war fix und fertig, doch nicht wegen dem Flug. Nein es lag an Charlotte. Es beunruhigte ihr, dass sie womöglich was Ernstes hatte.

Auch Charlotte lag nun ihn ihrem Zimmer und dachte an die kommenden Tage. Sie hatte sich nichts anmerken lassen, aber sie hatte Angst. Irgendwie kam sie nicht mehr so richtig zur Ruhe seit sie wieder in Australien war. Sie bereute es nicht zurückgekommen zu sein, aber die Umstände waren wirklich alles andere als ideal. Zwar hatten sie sich mit Roger geeinigt, doch sie wusste, dass es so nicht lange weiter gehen würde.

Die Tür ging auf und ihre Zimmergenossin wurde hinein geschoben.

Charlotte sah sie an und irgendwie kam sie ihr bekannt vor. Sie musterte nun die Frau genauer. Sie war ungefähr in Tess' Alter und hatte rote längere Haare die ziemlich wild gelockt waren. Sie grinste frech übers ganze Gesicht. Alles an ihr erschien irgendwie heiter und fröhlich.

Charlotte sah sie gespannt an.

Die Frau bemerkt ihren Blick. „Hi, na was treibt Sie in dieses Luxushotel?" fragte sie grinsend.

„Ich muss ein paar Untersuchungen machen und sie?" antwortete Charlotte automatisch. Das Gefühl diese Frau zu kennen wurde immer stärker.

„Sie sehen mich an als hätten sie einen Geist gesehen. Kennen wir uns vielleicht?" fragte die Fremde.

„Ich denke nicht, aber irgendwie kommen sie mir bekannt vor! Sind sie berühmt oder so?" Charlotte kam sich etwas lächerlich vor als sie das fragte.

Die Frau lachte. „Nur in Rodeokreisen."

In Charlottes Kopf fing es an zu rotieren. Bilder kamen hoch, verschwommen und immer dieses Lachen. Woher?

Eine Krankenschwester kam herein.

„Miss Hall. Der Pfleger wird sie in einer Stunde abholen und bringt sie dann zur Gymnastik," sagte sie und ging wieder hinaus.

Die Frau sah nun wieder zu Charlotte und bemerkte, dass diese sie geschockt ansah.

„Was ist?" fragte sie leicht genervt.

Charlotte sah sie immer noch sprachlos an doch dann fasste sie sich wieder.

„Stevie?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

Die Angesprochenen sah sie nun etwas verwundert an. „Ja, mein Name ist Stevie Hall, sie kennen sich wohl doch in der Szene aus."

„Nein tue ich nicht. Aber es ist klar, dass du mich nicht erkennst.

Das letzte Mal als du mich gesehen hast war ich sechs Jahre alt.

Ich bin's Charlotte!" antwortete sie perplex.

Stevie fiel ihr Kinn hinunter „BoM?" hackte sie nach.

„Jepp, nur werde ich heute nicht mehr so genannt," lachte nun Charlotte.

Stevie sah sie nun genau an. Tatsächlich diese junge Frau im Bett neben ihr war Claires Tochter.

„Du siehst genau so aus wie deine Mutter Charlotte.

Mein Gott, erzähl, was hast du so gemacht? Wissen die andern, dass du wieder hier bist?" Stevie bombardierte sie gerade zu mit Fragen.

Charlotte lachte und erzählte ihr dann was so alles geschehen war.

Ungläubig hörte ihr Stevie zu.

„Huhh du bist wirklich die Tochter deiner Mutter. Sie wählte auch immer den schwierigeren Weg," sagte sie als Charlotte geendet hatte.

„Und du was hast du so gemacht? Keiner konnte mir sagen was aus dir geworden war?" fragte nun Charlotte neugierig.

Stevies Augen verdunkelten sich.

„Ach Charlotte ich musste weg aus Drovers. Es war so viel geschehen und ich hatte mich in einen Mann verleibt, der eine Andere liebte," sagte sie wage.

Charlotte sah sie lange an und dann fiel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen.

„Alex! Der Mann war Alex! Natürlich ich erinnere mich!" rief sie.

Stevie wurde rot und nickte.

„Was machst du eigentlich hier?" fragte Charlotte, da sie bemerkte, dass Stevie das Thema unangenehm war.

„Ich hatte einen Autounfall und mein Bein heilt nicht so richtig. Sie wollen eine neue Therapiemethode versuchen. Ich bin nur deshalb hierher gekommen. Unglaublich welche Überraschungen das Leben so parat hält," sagte Stevie nun wieder grinsend.

Ein Pfleger kam rein und holte Stevie für ihre Trainigseinheit ab.

Charlotte winkte ihr zu und als sie aus dem Blickfeld war griff sie zum Hörer.

„Hallo?"

„Roger, ich bin's. Du musst so schnell wie möglich zu mir kommen!" sagte sie aufgeregt ins Telefon.

„Was? Charlotte was ist geschehen? Die können doch schon mit den Untersuchungen angefangen haben," wollte er aufgeregt wissen.

„Nein, mit mir ist nichts aber du glaubst nicht WER mit mir im Zimmer liegt. Komm so schnell du kannst hierher," sagte sie und hängte auf.

Roger sah ärgerlich den Hörer an und legte auf

„Die ist doch komplett Irre!" sagte er verärgert, schnappte sich aber seine Jacke und machte sich auf den Weg.

Etwa zwanzig Minuten Später war er angekommen.

Charlotte wartete bereits ungeduldig auf ihren.

„Nun wer ist den dein Zimmerkamerad?" fragte Roger genervt.

„Stevie! Stevie Hall! Moms Freundin aus ihrer Rodeozeit!" sagte sie aufgeregt.

Roger erbleichte.

„Stevie. DIE Stevie?" fragte er verdattert.

„Ja genau! Weißt du eigentlich was damals genau zwischen Alex und ihr war? Irgendwas war doch damals zwischen ihnen, daran kann ich mich dunkel erinnern." Charlotte sah ihn neugierig an.

„Nein nicht viel. Ich kam ja erst nach ihrer Zeit zu Dad. Aber ich weiß, dass er sie sehr gemocht hatte. Wer weiß wenn deine Mom nicht so lange in Dads Herz gewesen wäre... Wer weiß!" antwortete er ehrlich.

Charlottes Augen fingen an zu leuchten.

„Was glaubst du, hätte sie bei ihm eine Chance?"

Roger sah sie an als hätte sie den Verstand verloren „WAAS! Sag mal hast du keine andren Sorgen? Denk nicht mal im Traum daran die Zwei verkuppeln zu wollen. Du musst an dich denken. Mensch Charly, bitte las gut sein," ernst sah er sie an.

Doch Charlotte sah ihn trotzig an. „Roger, ICH weiß warum ich hier bin. Das kann kein Zufall sein. Denk doch mal nach. Ich ging nach Italien und bei wem landete ich! Bei Alberto! Bis vor 10 Tagen waren die Ärzte mit mir zufrieden und dann hieß es ich muss nach Melbourne und mit wem teile ich mir das Zimmer? Stevie! Das kann unmöglich ein Zufall sein," zählte sie ihm aufgeregt auf.

Er sah sie an und dann begann er zu lachen. „Charlie, Gott ich hab deinen Humor vermisst. Was denkst du, dass eine Schicksalsgöttin dich auserkoren hat, verhinderte Liebespaare zusammen zu führen. Charlie, das ist wirklich sehr weit hergeholt. Nicht einmal Jodi käme auf so was!"

Charlotte sah ihn wütend an. „Ich bleib dabei! Ich weiß, dass es keine Zufälle im Leben gibt. Alles hat seinen Grund. Wenn ich eins gelernt habe dann das. Wäre ich nie zurückgekommen, wäre vieles nicht geschehen," sagte sie trotzig.

Er setzte sich neben sie und sah sie an. „Stimmt, wen du nicht zurückgekommen wärst wäre wirklich vieles nicht so gekommen. Charlie, bitte sei realistisch, das waren alles Zufälle, verrückte Zufälle aber nur Zufälle! Du bist nur aus einem Grund hier um dich durchchecken zu lassen. Da steckt kein Plan dahinter."

Charlotte kam sich nun wirklich lächerlich vor. Ihr war es auch unangenehm, dass er ihr so nahe kam.

„Ist ja gut. Vielleicht hast du ja Recht und ich bilde mir das alles nur ein aber..."

„Kein aber Charlie, denk daran, dass Zuhause unsere Kleine auf dich wartet," unterbrach sie Roger ernst.

Langsam machte er sich wirklich Sorgen. Charlotte war doch sonst nicht so überdreht, was versprach sie sich durch dieses Zusammentreffen?

„Na, wen haben wir den da? Gehörte er zu dir Charlotte?" Roger drehte sich um und starrte auf Stevie.

„Na ja irgendwie schon," murmelte Charlotte verlegen und wurde rot.

„Ahh irgendwie!" nahm sie Stevie hoch.

Roger ging auf sie zu und hielt ihr die Hand hin. „Hi ich bin Roger, Roger Ryan, Alex' Sohn," stelle er sich vor.

Das Grinsen aus Stevies Gesicht verschwand.

„Sohn? Alex hat also geheiratet! Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen Roger" sagte sie mit einer zittrigen Stimme.

Roger entging das nicht und wunderte sich etwas darüber. Er beschloss die Wahrheit zusagen und war gespannt auf ihre Reaktion.

„Nein eigentlich nicht. Er hat mich adoptiert. Bis jetzt hat es keine Frau geschafft Dad einzufangen," sagte er leicht grinsend.

Stevies Gesicht entspannte sich etwas.

_«Aha! Vielleicht war es ja doch nicht so schlecht das Charlotte hier gelandet war» _dachte Roger, als er das bemerkte. Verstolen sah er zu Charlotte die ihn leicht anlächelte.

29. Kapitel

„Nun ich bin neugierig. Was meintest du damit, dass er irgendwie zu dir gehört. Seid ihr ein Paar oder nicht?" wollte Stevie frech wissen.

Nun war es Roger der etwas rot wurde.

„Nein wir sind kein Paar. Nun eigentlich nicht mehr, aber wir sind noch gute Freunde," antwortetet Roger etwas schnell.

Zu schnell für Stevies Geschmack.

„So so nur Freunde! Schön wenn man solche Freunde hat," foppte sie die beiden.

„Nun wir waren mal zusammen, da ist aber lange her. Und wir haben ein Kind zusammen, dann ist es doch klar das wir gute Freunde sind!" bemerkte Charlotte etwas spitz.

Stevie lachte. „Weißt du Charlotte, meiner Erfahrung nach kann man nicht mit keinem Ryan Mann befreundet sein! Der Sex kommt einem immer dazwischen! Glaub mir, ich weiss wovon ich rede," gab Steve freimütig zu.

Roger hustete verlegen. Ihm war da Thema sichtlich unangenehm!

„Na das hast du eindeutig von deinem Vater. Der reagierte auch immer so komisch bei dem Thema. Wie ich von Charlie erfahren habe geht's im gut," ein breites Grinsen zierte ihr Gesicht.

Es klopfte an der Tür und ein junger Mann sah hinein.

"Hey hier steckst du also. Ich hab dich schon überall gesucht," begrüßte er Stevie.

Deren Grinsen erstarrte doch sie fing sich gleich.

"Oh na nun hast du mich gefunden! Komm wir gehen in die Cafeteria."

Charlotte konnte Stevies Anspannung beinahe spüren.

Sie sah den jungen Mann an. Aufmerksam beobachtete sie seine Haltung. So wie er da stand, frech grinsend und mit einem schwarzen Hut in der Hand.

Aufgeregt legte sie ihre Hand auf Rogers Arm. Ein Blick in sein Gesicht genügte ihr um ihren Verdacht bestätigt zu bekommen.

"Stevie, willst du uns nicht vorstellen?" bat Charlie und sah Stevie dabei fest in die Augen.

"Oh ja natürlich das ist...nun .." stotterte Stevie.

Der junge Mann grinste. "Gott Mom was für Drogen geben sie dir hier?" er lachte sie an und Stevie erbleichte bei seinen Worte.

Der wandte sich nun direkt an Charlotte und reichte ihr die Hand zur Begrüßung.

"Hi ich bin Ryan, der Sohn von dieser Verrücken," stellte er sich vor.

Charlotte er griff die Hand. "Hi ich bin Charlotte und ich denke irgendwie bin ich wohl deine Schwester", sagte sie Ruhig.

"Und ich bin Roger und dein älterer Bruder, so irgendwie zumindest," stellte Roger sich vor.

Ryan sah irritiert zwischen den beiden her und dann grinste er breit.

"Egal was die euch hier geben, nehmt es nicht mehr. Irgendwie scheint ihr mir alle etwas…" er tippte sich bei den letzten Worten an die Stirn.

Ein Blick zu seine Mutter, die nun ziemlich verzweifelt drein sah, lies ihn in der Bewegung erstarren.

"Mom?"

"Ryan, das hier ist Charlotte, Charlotte McLeod." sagte diese matt.

Geschockt sah Ryan nun zuwischen allen hin und her.

"BoM?" flüsterte er leise.

Charlie verdrehte die Augen. "Gott dieser Spitzname wird mich wohl ewig verfolgen!" murmelte sie genervt.

Roger überging ihren Einwand und sah den jungen Mann an.

"Du weist wer sie ist?" fragte er erstaunt.

"Ja natürlich. Ryan weiss Bescheid. Ich wollte nicht den gleichen Fehler wie bei Rose machen," schaltete sich nun Stevie ein. "Aber wie.." fuhr sie fort.

Roger grinste. "Sieh ihn dir an. Er sieht genau so aus wie Dad. Seine Haltung sein grinsen die Stimme und dann der Name, eindeutig Dad!" schmunzelte er.

"Sorry aber mir ist das ganze Etwas zu hoch. Wie kommt es, dass du mein Bruder sein sollst ?" hackte Ryan nach.

"Ich bin Alex Ryans Adoptivsohn also dein älterer Bruder," erklärte er ruhig.

Auf einmal fing Charlotte zu lachen an.

Das ganze war doch zu absurd. Langsam sickerte bei allen die doch ungewöhnliche Situation durch und fielen in ihr lachen ein.

"Gott Harry wird sich freuen!" brachte Roger mühsam hervor.

Augenblicklich verstummte Stevie. "Nein wird er nicht. Er wird nicht davon erfahren. Niemand wird es erfahren"

Überrascht sahen Charlotte und Roger sie an.

"Das kannst du nicht machen Stevie!" sagten beide gleichzeitig.

Trotzig sah Stevie die beiden an.

"Stevie ich kann dir versichern so etwas kannst du nicht geheim halten. Sieh mal, Charlotte hat es bei mir versucht und am Schluss hätte es sie beinahe das Leben gekostet.

Alex hat ein Recht es zu erfahren. Glaub mir. Er wird zwar ziemlich sauer sein, aber er wird es verstehen. Ich habe es auch!" appellierte Roger an Stevie.

"Wie denkst du darüber Ryan?" wollte Charlotte von ihm wissen.

Dieser sah sie erstaunt an. "Nun um ehrlich zu sein, ich würde gerne meinen Vater kennen lernen. Mom hat mir so viel von ihm erzählt. Und auch Drovers und das ganze würde ich gerne sehen," er hatte es leise gesagt und sag verlegen zu Boden. Er wusste, dass er damit seiner Mutter in den Rücken fiel.

Erschrocken sah Stevie ihn an

Vierundzwanzig Jahre lang hatte sie sich vor diesem Moment gefürchtet.

Stevie erinnerte sich daran wie sie und Alex zusammen kamen.

Sie, am Boden zerstört nach dem dieser Windhund von Kane sich in ihr Herz geschlichen und ihr das gebrochen hatte.

Alex, der von einer Frau zu nächsten ging um Claire zu vergessen und nicht daran denken wollte, dass sein Bruder und seine Schwägerin nach Argentinien gingen.

Stevie und Alex hatten die jeweiligen Farmen übernommen und arbeiteten von da an noch enger als vorher zusammen. Dass daraus eine Beziehung entstand war

von keinem der beiden geplant gewesen. Und dass Stevie sich rettungslos ihn ihren damaligen besten Freund verliebte erst recht nicht.

Sie wusste, dass Alex sie gern hatte, aber lieben nein dafür war er nicht bereit.

Sie hatten zwar nie darüber gesprochen, aber sie kannte Alex gut genug, so gut um zu wissen, dass wenn er von ihrer Schwangerschaft erfahre sie heiraten würde.

Nicht aus Liebe sondern aus Pflichtgefühl.

Das wollte sie nicht, denn sie wusste, dass Alex nur eine Frau in seinem Leben geliebt hatte und das war Claire.

Sie war die Liebe seines Lebens und damit wollte Stevie nicht konkurrieren.

Gegen einen Geist konnte sie nicht gewinnen und schweren Herzens verließ sie Drovers Run. Das Land und die Leute, die ihr ein Stück Heimat und vor allem das Gefühl zu einer Familie zu gehören.

Sie wusste, dass sie alle Brücken zu ihrer Vergangenheit abbrechen musste und niemals wieder zurückkehren konnte.

Stevie hatte ihrem Sohn immer die Wahrheit erzählt, ihre Erfahrung, die sie mit Rose gemacht hatte und dass diese ihr diese Lüge nie richtig verziehen hatte, war ihr Lehre genug gewesen. Bei Ryan sollte es anders werden.

Oft erzählte sie ihm von ihrem Leben auf Drovers und auch dass es unmöglich sei jemals dahin zu gehen.

Zu viele Leute würden dadurch verletzt werden und Stevie konnte ihrem Sohn von der Richtigkeit ihrer Entscheidung überzeugen.

Und nun das, ihr dreiundzwanzig Jähriger Sohn wollte seinen Vater kennen lernen. Konnte sie ihm das verwehren? Immerhin war Alex sein Vater.

Offen sah sie ihn an.

"Du weißt, was ich davon halte aber du bist alt genug um selber zu entscheiden. Ich bin mit jeder deiner Entscheidung einverstanden," versicherte sie ihm.

Überglücklich umarmte Ryan seine Mutter.

Mit glänzenden Augen sah er Roger an.

"Wie soll ich es anstellen? Ich kann ja schlecht einfach so auftauchen und Hi Dad sagen. Am besten ich schleuse mich bei euch ein. Ich bin ein guter Zureiter und kenne mich mit Rindern und Schafen aus"

Roger und Charlotte sahen schockiert Ryan an.

Ein Gefühl von Deja-vu beschlich beide. Energisch schüttelten sie den Kopf.

"Nein das geht nicht," sagte Charlotte ernst und auf seinen fragenden Blick erzählte sie ihm ihre Geschichte.

Sie ließ nichts aus und wenn sie nicht weiter Reden konnte sprang Roger ein.

Das Gespräch dauerte sehr lange und war für keinen der Anwesenden einfach.

Als die Besuchszeit vorüber war nahm Roger Ryan mit in sein Hotelzimmer.

Er wollte den jungen Mann heute Nacht nicht alleine lassen.

Zuviel war heute auf sie beide eingestürzt und nun genossen sie im Hotel ihr Bier. Sie sprachen nicht mehr viel und hingen ihren Gedanken nach.

Auch im Krankenhaus wurde es eine kurze Nacht.

Charlotte und Stevie sprachen über so viele Dinge, Entscheidungen, die sie zum Wohle ihrer Kinder getroffen hatten und oft darüber nachdachten über das berühmte "Was wäre wenn?"

Müde schlief Charlotte dann irgendwann ein und lies eine grübelnde und mit zweifeln geplagte Stevie mit ihren Gedanken allein.

Aber sie wusste, dass BoM den Schlaf dringend nötig hatte.

Morgen hätte sie einen anstrengenden Tag, der über Gesundheit oder Krankheit entschied.

"Oh Claire, ich hoffe das du von deiner Wolke aus einen wachsamen Blick auf deine Kleine hast," murmelte Stevie.

**30. Kapitel**

Am nächsten Tag standen Charlottes Untersuchungen an und sie war den halben Tag nicht in ihrem Zimmer.

Roger und Ryan sahen bei Stevie vorbei und die drei schwelgten in Erinnerungen.

Alle drei waren angespannt und hofften, dass mit Charlotte alles gut gehen würde. Sogar Ryan war besorgt um sie. Er hatte sie zwar erst gestern persönlich kennen gelernt, aber er kannte sie doch sein ganzes Leben lang.

Doch Rogers Existenz hatte ihn mehr erfreut.

Einen großen Bruder zu haben war schon immer sein Wunsch gewesen. Er mochte Roger sehr und bewunderte wie unkompliziert er auf die Tatsache reagiert hatte, dass sie Geschwister sind. In dieser Nacht hatte er viel über Roger erfahren und auch über Charlotte.

Ein feines Lächeln huschte über Ryans Gesicht, von wegen nur Freunde!

Langsam aber sicher bekam Ryan das Gefühl, dass seine Familie nie den einfachen Weg ging wenn es um Liebesdinge ging.

So wies aussah machten die Beiden keine Ausnahme.

Auch Stevie hatte sich über die zwei ihre Gedanken gemacht. Dass sich Charlotte und Roger liebten stand den beiden ins Gesicht geschrieben und wenn sie nur annähernd wie Alex und Claire waren dann wusste Stevie, dass die beiden ohne einen gehörigen Stoß in richtige Richtung nicht zusammen fanden.

Am Nachmittag kam eine ziemlich abgekämpfte und erschöpfte Charlotte zurück aufs Zimmer. Roger ging sofort zu ihr hin und umsorgte sie.

Stevie sah im mit großer Belustigung zu.

„Na da gibt sich aber besonders viel Mühe um es dir recht zu machen Charlotte!" sagte sie spöttisch.

Die zwei Betroffenen erröteten und sahen betreten zu Boden.

„Ach Mom lass sie doch du weist doch, sie sind doch nur FREUNDE!" stieg nun Ryan in das Spiel ein.

„Oh mein Sohn du musst noch viel über die Liebe lernen!

Die zwei machen uns und vor allem sich was vor! Aber mir will ja niemand Glauben!" Stevie genoss es wie die zwei nun immer verlegender wurden und sich kaum noch anschauen konnten.

„Siehst du so wie die verlegen sind! Ich sag nur eins wo Rauch ist da ist auch Feuer!" Stevie sprach absichtlich so als wären Roger und Charlotte nicht im selben Raum wie sie.

Ryan grinste. „Ja stimmt, aber das heißt noch gar nichts!" antwortet er.

Ihm machte dieses Geplänkel riesigen Spaß und lenkte ihn etwas von seinem eigenem Problem ab.

Roger reichte es und funkelte die beiden Plaudertaschen wütend an.

„Wir können euch hören und anwesend sind wir auch! Ich denke, wir haben andere Sorgen, als dass wir über dieses Thema sprechen müssen!"

"Oh dann gibst du zu, dass die Situation zwischen euch beiden dir Kopfzerbrechen bereitet!" flötete Stevie unerbitterlich.

Entnervt rollte Roger mit den Augen und sah, dass Charlotte belustig die Arme über ihre Brust verkreuzt hatte und ihn erwartungsvoll ansah

„Du könntest auch etwas dazu sagen! Und hör auf so zu grinsen!" fuhr er sie an.

Charlotte hob eine Augenbraue und blickte ihn offen an.

„Bereitet es dir Kopfzerbrechen?" fragte sie stattdessen.

„Charlotte, ich denke wirklich nicht, dass wir hier darüber sprechen sollten."

Roger verstand nicht warum sie nun ins gleiche Horn stieß wie die beiden andern Quälgeister.

Verzweifelt warf er die Arme in die Luft und drehte sich zur Tür hin.

Beleidigt stampfte er davon.

Er musste einfach raus aus dem Zimmer. Ihm war heute Nacht klar geworden, dass die Frau, die da oben lag ihm bei weitem nicht so egal war wie er immer tat.

Die Angst sie zu verlieren hatte im bewusst gemacht, dass er immer noch tiefe Gefühle für sie hatte.

In seinem Kopf schwirrte es und er beschloss Harrison anzurufen, er konnte ihm sicher weiter helfen.

„Harrison Ryan."

"Hi ich bin's, hast du Zeit?" begrüßte Roger in schroff.

„Roger? Ja hab ich, wo bist du?" fragte dieser verwundert.

„In Melbourne," antwortete Roger wage.

„Und was machst du da?" wollte nun Harrison wissen, „Und lüg mich nicht an. An diese Anwaltsgeschichte, die Tess uns aufgetischt hat glaubt niemand. Was ist los?"

Roger atmete tief durch und beschloss ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen, Stevie und Ryan erwähnte er aber nicht.

Nachdem er geendet hatte hörte er wie sein Cousin schwer ausatmete

„Mensch Rog! Was macht ihr nur immer wieder für Sachen! Echt!

Aber es wurde Zeit, dass du die Wahrheit erkennst! Du und Charlotte gehört zusammen. Akzeptiere es endlich und hilf ihr dabei es auch zu erkennen!

Sie ist sicher nur deswegen noch nicht auf den Damm, weil sie die gleichen Gedanken quälen! Rede mit ihr und sag ihr, dass du sie liebt du Esel!"

Roger staunte über die Worte von Harrison, eigentlich hatte er gehofft, dass der ihm die ganze Sache ausreden würde und nun das!

„Ja danke Kumpel, du warst mir eine große Hilfe! Nun weiß ich noch weniger als vorhin!" schnauzte er ihn an.

Ein heiteres Lachen erklang aus dem Hörer.

„War mir wie immer ein vergnügen Cousin! Jeder Zeit wieder! Halt mich auf dem Laufenden und viel Glück!" meinte Harrison vergnügt und legte auf.

Roger sah wütend auf sein Handy und verfluchte innerlich Harrison!

Ihn einfach so hängen zu lassen. Und doch, seine Worte haben ihm gut getan. Er beschloss den Dingen ihren Lauf zu lassen und ging wieder hinauf in die Höhle des Löwen.

Das Taxi, das in dem Moment ankam nahm er nur am Rande wahr.

Oben angekommen sah er das ein Trupp Ärzte das Zimmer von Stevie und Charlotte verlies und beschleunigte seinen Schritt.

Als er ins Zimmer eintrat sahen in drei glückliche Gesichter entgegen.

„Was haben sie gesagt?" wollte er wissen.

Charlotte strahlte ihn an. „Es ist alles gut! Bei mir ist alles ok! Ich bin 100 Gesund und wollen mich entlassen!"

Schnell durchquerte Roger das Zimmer und nahm Charlotte erleichtert in die Arme.  
Sie erwiderte diese und kuschelte sich zufrieden an seine Brust.

Als er sie wieder los ließ, sah er sie ernst an.  
An seinem Blick erkannte sie, dass ihn etwas anders noch beschäftigte. Fragend sah sie ihn an. Doch statt zu antworten beugte sich Roger zu ihr hinunter und gab ihr einen sanften Kuss.  
Charlotte verharrte für einen Moment erstaunt und dann legte sie ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und erwiderte seinen Kuss.

Beide vergaßen, dass sie nicht alleine im Zimmer waren und als Stevie und Ryan bemerkten, dass die beiden in ihrer eigenen Welt waren, zeigte Stevie auf ihren Rollstuhl.  
Ryan half ihr sich darin zu setzten und leise verließen sie das Zimmer.

Roger gab Charlotte frei und grinste sie unverschämt an.

„Da hatten wohl die andern Recht!"

Sanft nahm Charlotte sein Gesicht in ihre Hände, „Sieht so aus!" Wieder verschloss sie mit ihren Lippen die seinigen und genoss es endlich in seine Armen zu sein.

Wie sehr hatte sie sich nach seinen Berührungen und Küssen gesehnt! Sie hatte nie aufgehört ihn zu lieben trotz ihrer Abmachung, die sie vor Monaten getroffen hatte.

Nach einer Weile gab sie ihn wieder frei.

„Und was nun? Was bedeutete das?" fragte sie schüchtern.

Rogers Augen leuchteten, „Ich hole das nach, was ich bereits vor fast fünf Jahren machen wollte.

Charlotte, ich möchte dich nie mehr verlieren. Das Schicksal hat uns so viele Chancen geben, die wir nicht richtig genutzt haben und ich denke nicht daran diese hier ungenutzt zu lassen, es könnte unsere letzte sein!

Ich liebe dich und habe nie damit aufgehört. Dass wir eine wunderschöne Tochter zusammen haben macht mein Glück fast perfekt."

Neugierig sah Charlotte ihn an.

"Nur fast?" fragte sie ihn etwas enttäuscht.

Er grinste.

"Ja perfekt ist es nur, wenn du meine Frau wirst. Charlotte, willst du trotz allem was geschehen ist mich heiraten?"

Damit hatte Charlotte nun wirklich nicht gerechnet.

„Oh mein Gott! Ist das dein Ernst? Du willst mich heiraten?

Oh Roger, ich weiß, dass ich große Fehler gemacht habe und dass ich dir Claire verheimlicht habe war nicht fair. Auch nachdem wir uns deswegen so gezofft hatten habe ich nie aufgehört dich zu lieben!

Du und Claire sind mein Leben! Oh Roger, ich liebe dich so sehr!" sie küsste ihn.

Schelmisch sag er sie an, "Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet"

Ein breites Grinsen zeigte sich auf Charlottes Gesicht, „JA JA JA ! Natürlich will ich dich heiraten. Lieber heute als Morgen!"

Ein erfreuter Schrei durchbrach die Stille. Beide grinsten.

„Na kommt schon herein ihr Spione!" rief Roger übermütig und legte sich zu Charlotte aufs Bett.

Diese kuschelte sich überglücklich in seine Arme.

Ryan schob Stevie wieder ins Zimmer und beide grinsten über das ganze Gesicht.

„Na kann man gratulieren?" fragte Stevie überflüssigerweise.

Charlotte grinste schüchtern und Roger nickte.

„Ich freu mich ja so für euch. Ich weiß, dass wir uns zwar erst gestern kennen gelernt haben, aber ich finde es einfach toll, dass ihr heiraten wollt!" Ryans Worte sprudelten nur so aus ihm heraus! Er freute sich wirklich für die beiden und es gab ihm ein Gefühl der Zusammengehörigkeit, dass er bei der Versöhnung der Beiden dabei sein durfte.

Roger stand nun auf und drückte seinen kleinen Bruder an sich und bedankte sich so damit für seine Worte.

„Und wann wollt ihr Heiraten?" fragte Stevie frech und rollte zu Charlotte hin um sie umständlich zu umarmen.

Ryan rollte mit den Augen, „Mom lass ihnen doch etwas Zeit, sie sind ja nicht einmal fünf Minuten wieder zusammen. Ehrlich du musst endlich lernen Geduldiger zu werden!"

„Ich finde, dass dein Sohn Recht hat Stevie!" ertönte eine Stimme von der Tür her.

Die Anwesenden wirbelten herum.

Alex und Tess standen an der Tür und sahen erstaunt und gleichzeitig schockiert in die Runde.

**31.Kapitel**

„Kann mir jemand erklären was hier los ist! Ich erfahre so ganz neben bei, dass du Charlotte krank sein sollst und komme hierher um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Und nun finde ich Stevie hier vor, die ein Kind hat!"

Alex sah sie alle ziemlich sauer an.

Ryan sah neugierig seinen Vater an. Alex betrachtet ihn nun genauer.

Er sah einen jungen Mann von etwa 20 Jahren, der ihm verdammt ähnlich sah.

Auch Tess hatte die Ähnlichkeit bemerkt und atmete tief ein.

„Stevie?" flüsterte sie dabei und suchte ihren Blick.

Roger fasste sich als erster und ging auf seinen Vater zu.

„Dad hör zu. Ich weiss wie es dir geht! Bleib bitte Ruhig!" beschwor er ihn.

Doch Alex war gar nicht wütend, zu groß war der Schock sein jüngeres Ebenbild zu sehen!

Dann suchte er nach Stevies Blick, die ihn schuldbewusst ansah.

„Deswegen bist du damals verschwunden! Gott Stevie, warum musst du auch immer alles alleine machen!" vorwurfsvoll sah er sie an.

„Alex bitte lass es dir erklären!" stotterte sie.

„Das kann warten Stevie!" Alex sah sie an und zu aller erstaunen war er ganz ruhig geblieben. Er ging auf seinen Sohn zu und blieb ihm gegenüber stehen.

„Nun ich bin Alex und wie es aussieht bist du mein Sohn!" sagte er als handelte es ich um das Natürlichste der Welt.

Ryan sah ihn an und konnte nicht fassen das dass hier alles so geschah.

Er konnte nicht verstehen warum Alex so ruhig blieb und nicht wütend war oder rum schrie! Dass er einfach nur so vor ihm stand und ihn als Sohn ansah erstaunte ihn über alle Masse.

Er reichte ihm die Hand, „Hi, ich bin ... Ryan!

Alex ergriff die Hand und drückte sie. Mit Befriedigung nahm er zur Kenntnis, dass Ryan seinen Händedruck kräftig erwiderte.

Tess hatte die ganze Zeit daneben gestanden und alles verfolgt.

"Oh Gott Stevie, warum...? Und wie kommst du hierher? Seit wann wisst ihr Bescheid? Was verschweigt ihr uns sonst noch?" fragte sie alle Anwesende.

Doch Alex schüttelte den Kopf und verhinderte dadurch, dass irgendjemand antwortete.

"Tess, ich denke das kläre ich mit Stevie alleine, unter vier Augen," meinte er nur und schnappte sich ihren Rollstuhl und ging mit ihr hinaus.

Tess sah nun wieder zu Charlotte.

"Ok, dann will ich wenigstens wissen wies dir geht!"

"Alles Bestens Tess, ich bin gesund. Die Ärzte in Fisher hatten einfach überreagiert. Aber wie kommt es, dass du und Alex hier seid?" sagte Charlotte und war nun ihrerseits gespannt auf Tess antwort.

"Ihr kennt doch Alex, der hat mir keine Sekunde lang geglaubt und da er sich keine weiteren Ausreden anhören wollte kam er hierher. Ich denke er befürchtete, dass ihr zwei wieder anfängt zu streiten," gab sie zu.

"Und was ist mit deinem Treffen?" hackte Roger nach.

"Ruth hat das übernommen und bevor ihr fragt, sie hat mit dem Datum vom Tag der offenen Tür geflunkert.

Sie und Harry stecken mal wieder unter einer Decke und das war mal wieder so ein blöder Versuch euch zu verkuppeln," gestand Tess und sah die beiden entschuldigend an.

Roger grinste und ging wieder zu Charlottes Bett und legte sich wieder hin. Charlotte lachte dabei und strahlte ihn an.

Überrascht sah Tess zwischen den beiden hin und her.

"Ihr zwei... echt jetzt verdammt, das wurde auch Zeit!" platze Tess heraus und übermütig sprang sie nun ebenfalls aufs Bett.

Ryan stand daneben und kratzte sich verwirrt am Kopf und sah die drei ziemlich verdattert an.

Tess lachte leise.

"Er schaut genau so behämmert drein wie sein Vater. Unglaublich die Ähnlichkeit," bemerkte Tess und stand wieder auf.

"Ryan nicht wahr! Ich bin Tess, die Frau von Nick dem Bruder deines Vaters," erklärte sie umständlich.

Ryan grinste.

"Freut mich sie kennen zulernen, aber ich weiß, wer sie sind. Mom hat mir alles erzählt und auch Fotos gezeigt. Die Zeit hat es gut mit ihnen gemeint, sie haben sich kein bisschen verändert, maam„ meinte er und sah sie belustigt an.

Tess drehte sich zu Roger und Charlotte hin und formte lautlos mit den Lippen beeindruck das letzte Wort nach.

Lächelnd wandte sie sich wieder an ihm.

"Oh das ist sehr charmant von dir, das hast du nicht von Alex. Du kannst mich ruhig duzen, aber lass das maam weg. Ich komm mir sonst wie im Militär vor."

Ryan lachte leise und nickte.

"Und nun was machen wir jetzt? Oder habt ihr noch was zu berichten," fragte Tess und Roger räusperte sich, " Nun da gib es tatsächlich noch etwas ..."

Alex schob Stevie in die Cafeteria und holte ihnen beiden eine Tasse Kaffee.

Als er sich mit dem dampfenden Becher setzte sah er sie gespannt an.

"Nun lass mal hören," forderte er sie auf.

Stevie griff nach dem Becher und atmete den aromatischen Duft der dunklen Brühe ein, dann trank sie einen Schluck. Alex hatte sie dabei nicht aus den Augen gelassen.

"Alex wie... ich weiß gar nicht wo ich anfangen soll…" begann sie.

"Ich denke am besten fängst du damit an als du bemerkt hattest, dass du schwanger warst," half ihr Alex auf die Sprünge.

Stevie sah ihn an und holte tief Luft und dann begann sie zu erzählen.

Nachdem sie geendet hatte blickte sie auf die Tischplatte und wagte nicht Alex in die Augen zu sehen.

Dieser hatte ihrer Geschichte aufmerksam zu gehört und legte nun seine Hand auf ihre trommelnden Finger, die unermüdlich die Tischplatte malträtierten.

"Stevie hör damit auf und sieh mich an," bat er sanft.

Sie sah hoch und blickte in verständnisvollen und keineswegs wütenden Augen.

"Du verachtest mich nicht?" fragte sie verwundert.

"Stevie, klar bin ich sauer, dass du mir meinen Sohn vorenthalten hast, aber ich kann dich verstehen. Du hast es damals richtig erkannt. Ich war nicht wirklich für eine neue Beziehung offen. Um ehrlich zu sein habe ich Claire erst vor wenigen Monaten aus meinem Herzen entlassen. Erst durchs Charlottes Unfall und dass wir sie beinahe verloren hatten, öffnete mir die Augen.

Wie kann ich dir denn da wirklich böse sein, dass du dich so entschieden hast. Es tut mir nur leid, dass du das allein durch stehen musstest. Aber nun ist es anders. Du bist nicht mehr allein. Komm zurück Nachhause und werd erst mal gesund, und ich kann so meinen Sohn kennen lernen."

Tränen sammelten sich in Stevies Augen.

"Das würde ich gerne, wenn es noch mein Zuhause ist," flüsterte sie leise.

Alex drückte nun ihre Hand und grinste.

"Nun dir gehört immerhin ein Teil davon und wenn du mal dein Konto gecheckt hättest wüsstest du das auch. Jodi und Tess haben immer darauf bestanden dir deinen Gewinn zu überweisen. Ich denke, es hat sich da so ziemlich was angesammelt."

Ungläubig sah sie ihn an, "Was? Ich gebe das Geld zurück, ich hab doch nichts dafür geleistet," sagte sie hastig.

"Lass es und sag danke, Stevie. Begreife endlich, dass du nach Drovers gehörst und Ryan auch," erwiderte Alex und schmunzelte.

"Wie konntest du ihn nur so nennen? Ryan! Das ist ja beinahe Tess-Like."

Grinsend sah Stevie ihn an, "Nun ich wollte, dass er zumindest irgendwie deinen Namen trägt. Alex wollte ich nicht nehmen und entschuldige Marion, das wollte ich ihm ersparen. Blieb also nur noch Ryan und ich finde Ryan Hall klingt gut."

Alex lachte, "Stimmt, doch damit kann ich ihn unmöglich meinen Namen geben, Ryan Ryan! Sorry, aber das hört sich doch nach so einem hirnlosen Rapsänger an!"

"Würdest du ihn den anerkennen? Das würde Harry aber gar nicht passen. Dein Vater hat mich ja nie gemocht und wird mich nie akzeptieren geschweige denn meinen Sohn," meinte Stevie bitter.

"Unsern Sohn und lass Harry meine Sorge sein. Warum bist du eigentlich hier?"

Stevie erzählte ihm von dem Unfall und den damit verbundenen Komplikationen.

"Weisst du wie lange du hier bleiben musst?" fragte er neugierig.

"Eine Zeit lang bestimmt, warum?" wollte sie wissen.

"Nun du hättest sonst mit Charlotte nachhause kommen können. Sofern sie nicht ernsthaft krank ist," erklärte er.

Ein breites Grinsen erhellte Stevies Gesicht und sie erzählte im was sich vor seinem Überraschungsbesuch zugetragen hatte.

Alex stieß zufrieden einen undefinierbaren Laut aus und beugte sich zu Stevie hinüber.

Zu deren Überraschung gab er ihr einen Kuss.

Verschmilz sah Alex sie an, "Oh Entschuldige," sagte er doch an seinen Augen konnte sie sehen, dass es ihm nicht wirklich Leid tat.

"Schon gut. Ich kann dich ja verstehen, du bist glücklich, dass es BoM gut geht," meinte sie ausweichend.

Der Kuss hatte sie aufgewühlt und Gefühle geweckt, die sie längst für begraben hielt.

Auch Alex fühlte, dass dieser simple Kuss ihm mehr bedeutete als er zu nächst angenommen hatte.

Das Gefühl, dass er dabei hatte als seine Lippen Stevies berührten, das hatte er schon lange nicht gespürt. Um genau zu sein seit Claires Tod.

Ein kleiner Funken Hoffnung entflammte ihn Alex' Herzen.

Er sah sie an und sah ihre Verwunderung und eine Spur von Hoffnung darin.

"Das war es nicht allein Stevie, das weisst du. Wir sind zu alt für solche Spielchen.

Ich hatte mir nach Claires Tod geschworen nie wieder eine Chance auf ein glückliches Leben an der Seite eine Frau zu vergeben. Ich habe bei Claire 15 Jahre verschwendet bist ich es begriff. Dich habe ich aus Blindheit gehen lassen und dadurch 24 Jahre verloren. Ich bin nun 60 Jahre alt und es reicht mir," sinnierte er.

Stevie sah ihn geschockt an, "Alex ich weiß nicht ob ich das noch will," flüsterte sie.

Alex legte einen Finger unter ihr Kinn und zwang sie ihn anzusehen.

"Ich kann warten. Lass uns einfach sehen wohin das ganze führt," sagte er nur.

Ungläubig legte Stevie eine Hand auf seine Wange, erwiderte aber nichts.

**32. Kapitel**

Am nächsten Tag wurde Charlotte entlassen und zu Stevies Überraschung eröffneten ihr die Ärzte, dass ihre Behandlung auch anderorts durchführbar sei.

Sie wurde ebenfalls am gleichen Tag entlassen.

Alex wollte so schnell wie möglich zurück Nachhause fliegen, doch Roger hielt ihn auf.

Er trat mit einer ungewöhnlichen Bitte an ihn und Alex erkannte, dass sein Sohn es Ernst meinte.

Er und Charlotte hatten in der letzten Nacht beschlossen sofort zu heiraten mit ihm und Stevie als Trauzeugen.

Nur zu gern stimmte er ihren Wunsch zu und so heirateten die beiden am frühen Abend im einen nüchternen Zimmer eines Standesbeamten.

Es war erstaunlich, dass es nur eine Geburtsurkunde und ein gültiger Personalausweis genügte um eine Heiratsbewilligung zu erhalten.

Ein Anruf in Gungellan reichte und die nötigen Urkunden wurden nach Melbourne übermittelt.

Am nächsten Morgen flogen dann alle zurück Nachhause, wo sie sehnsüchtig erwartet wurden.

Tess hatte Nick am Telefon alles erzählt und der wiederum hatte die restlich Familie informiert.

Claire sprang aufgeregt auf und ab als sie begriff, dass ihre Eltern nun verheiratet waren. Was damit genau gemeint war verstand sie nicht richtig, aber sie wusste, dass sie nun in Zukunft mit ihrer Mutter und ihrem Vater im gleichen Haus leben würde. Das reichte dem kleinen Mädchen allemal.

Auch Harry hatte die Nachricht von Alex Sohn Ryan wohlwollend vernommen und so war der Empfang der ihren bereitet wurde mehr als herzlich.

Als am Abend alle zusammen das herrliche BBC genossen das zu Ehren von Charlie und Roger gegeben wurde, sah Harry zufrieden seine Familie an.

Endlich war Friede und vor allem das Glück nach Killarney und Dorvers eingezogen.

Vieles veränderte sich auf den Farmen.

Charlotte und Roger waren mit ihrer Tochter nach Drovers Run gezogen und hatte die Schule von Alex übernommen.

Tess und Nick wohnten auf Killarney zusammen mit ihren Kindern und Harry.

Jodi und Alberto bewohnten das Gästehaus und pendelten zwischen Italien und Killarney hin und her.

Stevie war nach Wilgul gezogen und hatte die Farm und das Haus mit Hilfe von Ryan und Alex auf Vordermann gebracht.

Alex war hartnäckig geblieben und hatte bereits nach kurzer Zeit Stevie zurückerobert.

Er war zu ihr gezogen und versuchte nun sie zu einer Heirat zu überreden, doch Stevie weigerte sich.

Sie wusste, dass Alex sie liebte und dass sie ihn liebte und dafür brauchte sie keinen solchen Wisch der sie zu Mrs. Stevie Ryan machte.

Alex hatte Ryan als seinen Sohn anerkannt und hatte ihm seinen Namen gegeben.

Dank Ruth Einfallsreichtum nannte er sich nun R.J. was für Ryan Junior stand. Eigentlich hatte sie J.R. Ryan-Hall vorgeschlagen, doch komischerweise war niemand besonders begeistert von dem Kürzel J.R.

Ryan hatte kurzerhand die Initialen vertauscht und damit konnte er leben.

Zwischen ihm und Ruth entwickelte sich eine tiefe Freundschaft und allen war klar, dass daraus mehr werden konnte.

Die sonst steht's vorlaute und quirlige Ruth wurde in R.J. Nähe immer ruhig und gerade zu schüchtern und als es zwischen den Beiden funkte waren alle damit einverstanden.

Als Charlotte und Roger etwa ein halbes Jahr später die Familie zu einem großem Essen einluden, wollten sie ihre Familie eine Neuigkeit verkünden.

"Nun wir haben euch eingeladen um euch etwas mitzuteilen. Wir wollen endlich mit einet unsäglichen Tradition dieser Familie brechen und haben euch eine wunderschöne Nachricht zu verkünden," begann Roger und zwinkerte dabei Harry zu der sich nun erwartungsvoll aufrichtete.

"Ich... Wir bekommen ein Kind," platzte Charlotte heraus und strahlte alle an.

"Ja das nenn ich eine gute Nachricht zu verkünden. Gut gemacht Kinder," lobte sie Harry und der Rest der Familie sprang auf gratulierten den beiden.

Claire konnte die ganze Aufregung nicht ganz verstehen, denn es dauerte ja noch bis ihr Brüderchen oder Schwesterchen kommt.

Erwachsene können manchmal schon seltsam sein!

"Ok wenn heute der Tag der Neuigkeiten ist möchten Ruth und ich auch etwas bekannt geben. Wir werden heiraten," verkündete R.J. und grinste breit.

Wieder sprangen alle auf und gratulierten nun den Frischverlobten.

"Oh ich freu mich ja so für dich. Und wie willst du dich nach der Hochzeit nennen Ryan-Ryan-Hall," gratulierte ihr Harrison spöttisch.

Ruth verdrehte die Augen.

"Auch hör auf, in unserer Familie brauchen wir langsam einen Indexplan damit Außenstehende unsere Familienverhältnisse durchschauen," seufzte sie.

"Ach komm es könnte schlimmer kommen!" meinte Jamie trocken.

"Und das wäre?" fragte nun R.J. und die gestammte Familie wartete gespannt auf Jamies antwort.

"Na ist doch klar Jodi könnte ein Roman aus unserer Familiengeschichte schreiben," trumpfte sie auf und alle lachten herzhaft.

Außer Jodi, deren Augen hatten einen seltsam glänzenden Ausdruck angenommen.

Ein feiner Jasmin Duft erfüllte zum letzten Mal den Raum und jeder sog diesen unbewust tief in sich auf!

**Epilog**

"So meine Kleine das war's für heute, den Rest erzähle ich dir morgen Abend," milde lächelte die alte Frau das Mädchen an.

"Oh Granny biiiittteee, nur die Kurzfassung bitttttteeee!" bettelte das blodgelockte Kind.

"Also Gut, Alex und Stevie lebten glücklich und zufrieden auf Wilgul ohne, dass Alex es geschafft hatte Stevie zu heiraten.

Nick und Tess blieben auf Killarney und halfen Ruth und R.J. ihre Zwillinge mit zu erziehen.

Jamie heiratete einen Arzt und sie zog nach Melbourne wo sie zusammen eine Praxis eröffneten.

Harrison verliebte sich in Maria, Albertos Schwester und zog für immer nach Umbrien.

Jodie und Alberto tigerten in der ganzen Weltgeschichte um her.

Und meine Eltern lebten Glücklich auf Drovers bis zu ihrem Tod. Und nun leitet mein Bruder Jack die Farm mit seinen Kindern.

So wie ich bei deiner Mami Lebe und ihr helfe dich Wildfang zu erziehen."

Das kleine Mädchen grinste.

"Ich bin eben eine McLeod nicht war?"

"Ja, das bist du Prudence und auch du wirst dieses Land lieben wie alle McLeods und Ryans vor dir," versicherte die inzwischen alte Claire Alexandra Johnson-McLeod-Ryan-Spenzer.

"Aber das weißt du doch alles selber, dank Tante Jodis Bücher. So und nun schlaf. Gute Nacht mein Engel." Sie gab dem Kind einen Kuss auf die Stirn und verließ das Zimmer.

Langsam ging sie hinunter und setzte sich neben ihre Tochter Louise und genoss die Frische kühle Luft die nun über die Terrasse vom altem Cottage auf Drovers ging.

Claire war mit Louise und Prudence auf Besuch gekommen so das ihre fünf jährige Enkeltochter ihr Land kennen lernen konnte.

Sie war vor wenigen Monaten Witwe geworden und lebte nun bei ihrer Tochter in Sydney.

"Schläft sie?" fragte ihre Tochter Louise sie.

"Ja und sie wollte das ich gar nicht aufhöre mit dem Vorlesen," sagte Claire und legte das alte und verschlissene Buch auf den Tisch.

Louise nahm es ehrfürchtig in ihre Hände.

"Ich kann sie verstehen, ich konnte auch nie genug davon bekommen. Großtante Jodi war eine fantastische Autorin," bemerkte sie melancholisch.

"Ja stimmt aber unsere Familie war ihr auch immer eine Quelle der Inspiration," erwiderte Claire und betrachtete lächelnd das Buch.

Oh ja ihre Familie hatte Geliebt, Gelitten, Gelacht und viel Erlebt. Alle hatten ein Erfülltes und vor allem ein mit viel Liebe erfülltem Leben gehabt.

Jodi hatte damals wirklich den Passenden Titel zu ihrer Familiensaga gefunden.

**Das ungewöhnlich gewöhnliche Leben einer Australienschen Familie!**

**ENDE**

©Ari

Ich würde mich sehr freuen wenn Du mir Deine Meinung zu meiner Fan Fiction mitteilen würdest. Feedbacks sind immer gern gesehen und motivieren weiter zu schreiben!


End file.
